Demashitaa!
by Kuroda117
Summary: Momoko Akatsumi empieza su vida junto a alguien que no esperaba entrara y ni siquiera que fuera lo mejor que le pasara, empezando con la llegada hacia su nueva escuela donde por el consiguio las fuerzas para continuar
1. Chapter 1:Preludio

**Empece la mañana bien pero entre tanto trabajo para relajarme pense en la continuación de las historias pero en ves de eso se activo esta, me entretubo mucho ya llevandomela relajado hasta que llegue a casa donde no he podido ingresar a mis clases y ya solo me quedaba hoy y mañana para entregar y nada :s asi que para volverme a relajar y como estaba fresco aun lo escribi y pues lo publico ya que termina una de mis historias y comienza esta en fin solo dire que me motivo crear esta historia por una que lei en el otro sitio de las ppg donde Bombom esta embarazada y me encanto tanto que casi maldigo al enterarme que no esta terminada una historia que dudo mucho superar pero hare mi propio estilo (despues de ver Clannad, Air, Kanon, school days y demas sin cortarme las venas XD) creo que tengo listo esto para hacerlo y espero les guste mucho, otra cosa antes de empezar el cual es que si hubiera un apartado donde fueran historias independientes lo haria haciendo personajes unicos pero si me lo preguntan perderia chiste ya que me agrada que mis personajes sean ellos y por ultimo para llenar mi linea de historias ya esta en espera el cual incluira mechas (lo de la guerra con soldados se lo cedo a Powerdark que me parece muy interesante) no tipo gundam o algun otro sino mas normales asi que esten pendientes mientras me imagino un nombre y espero seguir con God eaters, Dawn of D-Z (el cual ya va acabar) y su serie favorita Dragoner (si como no favorita) en fin disfruten este nuevo sueño que tengo (si lo piensan bien que son las creaciones, diseños, andares de la vida y demas mas que un sueño que tenemos todos)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertencen, solo los secundrios que vayan apareciendo  
**

Una mañana en la ciudad de New Tokio, la ciudad mas segura desde hace 4 años después de el combate memorable de las Powerpuff Girls Z contra Him derrotándolo al final, ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto que el crimen ya es el mínimo al igual que los desastres por lo que tiene un buen rato que no se sabe que paso con las heroínas de esta ciudad, ya que al parecer ya no eran necesitadas, por lo que muchos dicen que viajaron hacia otra ciudad en problemas, otros que a lo mejor murieron de aburrimiento y otros piensan que decidieron continuar con su vida al igual que los villanos que combatían ya que al ver que nada bueno les quedaba por hacer (ni poder) decidieron resignarse y unirse a la sociedad que los acepto con gusto para bien, pero esta historia tiene sus comienzos hace un año cuando una nueva vida comenzó para una joven la cual fue conocida como una heroína para muchos pero para su familia era de lo mas normal hace un año y ahora vive con su amado en su casa después de mucha pelea y gracias a su apoyo a logrado superar varios obstáculos junto a sus cuñados y sus amigas para poder continuar con la vida que siempre soñó aunque lo esta obteniendo de una forma que nunca espero

Residencia Nataku

**-Zzzzzzzz**

**-Oye despierta vamos, llegaras tarde a tus clases**

**-5 minutos mas….zzzzzzzz**

**-Momoko ¡ARRIBA!**

**-¡Ayyyy!...ok, ok ya estoy despierta **dice Momoko

**-Cielos quien crees que soy, ¿tu despertador? **

**-Estudie mucho anoche así que estoy algo cansada** responde Momoko

**-Bueno pues arriba esos ánimos y baja a desayunar**

**-Ok, pero primero hare algo que siempre hago antes de bajar y tener un buen día **dice Momoko

**-¿Y que es?**

**-*Muack* Buenos días Brick **dice Momoko

**-Cielos que cursi eres **dice Brick

**-Aguafiestas **dice Momoko

**-Los buenos días son así amor **dice Brick abrazándola y tirándose sobre la cama juntos comenzando a besarse

**-¡Oigan por lo menos cierren la puerta, me van a echar a perder mi desayuno! **Se queja Butch

**-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! **grita Momoko arrojándole una almohada

**-Ok no tienes que ser gruñona además se te va hacer tarde princesita **comenta Butch

**-¡Es cierto debo de tomar un baño! **Dice Momoko corriendo hacia el baño

**-Hmmm, supongo que también bajare a desayunar **dice Brick levantándose

En la cocina

**-"Buenos días New Tokio es una hermosa mañana aquí en nuestra querida ciudad, asi que despierten y realicen sus trabajos, estudios y quehaceres con todo lo que tengan les desea su comentador Higara Kuroda, ahora pasemos a las noticias del transito con nuestro helicóptero del aire del canal Ni-Hao…"**

**-Sabes odio a ese sujeto cuando habla, algún día iré hasta esa estación de televisión y le golpeare en la cara **dice Butch cambiando el canal

**-Regrésalo a donde estaba o no te doy nada, tengo que saber si no hay mucho tráfico hoy además apenas estamos independizándonos y no hay que faltar a nuestros trabajos **dice Boomer preparando el desayuno

**-Hmmm huele rico **dice Momoko bajando las escaleras

**-Buenos días **saluda Boomer

**-Buenos días Boomer, que bueno que hiciste el desayuno hoy, un día mas comiendo lo que hace el y me muero **dice Momoko sentándose gustosamente a tomar su desayuno

**-Hmp, no aprecian la buena comida **se queja Butch comiendo su desayuno

**-Si calentar una lata en la sartén es un buen desayuno o preparar sopas instantáneas entonces tus gustos son raros **dice Boomer sentándose a desayunar

**-Hazle caso al chef sin el ya estarías muerto, bueno me voy al trabajo ¿nos vamos juntos Momoko? **pregunta Brick

**-Si, nos vemos en la noche **se despide Momoko

**-Si adiós y adiós a lo que te queda de desayuno** dice Butch metiendo mano…**¡AYYY!**

**-Hasta crees*Bleeee* **dice Momoko sacándole la lengua

**-Je te gano **se burla boomer

**-Grrrr, **gruñe Butch sobándose la mano

Brick y Momoko caminan juntos hacia la parada de autobús donde iban también muchos alumnos de varias escuelas y personas que también salían a sus trabajos

**-¡Momoko! **grita una chica de cabello castaño y lentes trayendo el uniforme de la misma escuela de Momoko el cual es una Sailor Fuku (la parte de arriba del uniforme tiene una cinta de color rosa, medias de color azul marino y su calzado son mocasines de color negro)

**-Hola Misao, buenos días **saluda Momoko

**-Sempai buenos días **saluda Misao

**-Hola pequeña **saluda Brick

**-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Momoko, también como siempre? **Pregunta con picardía Misao

**-Se mas discreta por favor ¬¬ **dice Momoko

**-Ok subamos o perdemos el autobús **ordena Brick

**-¡Si! **asienten ambas

El autobús empieza su marcha llevando a toda la gente hacia sus destinos

**-¿Estudiaste para el examen de hoy? **Pregunta Misao

**-Si, casi no dormí en toda la noche, espero no quedarme dormida **dice Momoko

**-Bueno en la siguiente parada me bajo yo, adiós amor *kiss* **dice Brick despidiéndose con un beso

**-Te veo en la noche **dice Momoko

Ambos se despiden mientras el autobús continua su camino dejando a cada pasajero en su destino por su recorrido

**-No puedo creer que este junto al sempai, eres muy afortunada **dice Misao

**-No fue sencillo eso si te lo digo, pero aun falta mucho en este camino de mi vida **dice Momoko

**-¿Y como le va en su trabajo? **pregunta Misao

**-Bueno le va bien en su trabajo de electricista pero también esta trabajando muy duro para ser un gran dibujante de manga **dice emocionada Momoko

**-Creo que te estas yendo de nuevo por las nubes pero en fin, ¿y sus hermanos? **Pregunta Misao

**-Butch le va bien en su trabajo en la construcción (si me lo preguntas le queda como anillo al dedo) y Boomer es un gran chef y trabaja en un buen restaurante **dice Momoko

**-Parece que te sonríe muy bien la vida **dice Misao

**-No creo eso, apenas y convencí a mis padres dejarme vivir con el, Kaoru y Miyako hace un tiempo que no las veo, no sé que mas me depare el destino aun **dice Momoko observando el paisaje

**-Animo ya que este mundo es muy pequeño y veras que ellas también te extrañan por lo que un día de estos se encuentran ustedes y claro me las presentaras por que como hablas de ellas son personas muy maravillosas **dice Misao

**-Seguro, cuanta con ello….debemos bajarnos ahora vamos **dice Momoko

Las dos bajan del autobús que las deja al pie de la colina donde se encuentra su escuela preparatoria St. La Pucelle, una de las instituciones educativas que ofrece la ciudad para sus futuros ciudadanos, van acompañados de varios alumnos mas que avanzan hacia la escuela pero Momoko se detiene un momento enfrente de un árbol de cerezos pensando

**-¿Te pasa algo Momoko? **pregunta Misao

**-No…nada…solo recordé cuando llegue aquí hace un año **dice Momoko reanudando su camino no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo hacia atras donde se ve a ella misma estar parada dudando sobre si tenia la suficiente confianza para continuar, donde el llego a ella dándole ese empujón que necesitaba…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace un año

**-Hmmmm, me siento muy sola subiendo este camino….**dice una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas ya con el cuerpo de una joven de 16 años

Momoko Akatsutsumi se cambio de escuela a uno que fuera mejor que el anterior que estaba ya que no se sentía bien al estar a lado de una compañera que era arrogante y molesta por lo que entro a la escuela St. La Pucelle para seguir sus estudios y poder tener un trabajo decente aunque seguía soñando con su vida de casarse con un gran dibujante de manga

**-Como desearía que Kaoru y Miyako estuvieran conmigo ahora pero todas debemos seguir con nuestras vidas ¿no? **se dice a ella misma

Después de los eventos de Him hace 3 años los problemas y llamadas de auxilio ya eran nulas, aunque había encuentros contra los villanos conocidos estos se fueron rindiendo y se integraron a la sociedad haciendo ya obsoletas a las Powerpuff Girls Z por lo que tomaron caminos distintos. Kaoru Matsubara se unió a la escuela Akuma que tiene un excelente área de entrenamiento de lucha libre por lo que persigue su sueño al igual que Miyako Gotokuji que se unió a la escuela Alexstrasza una institución solo para señoritas que tiene la mejor área de diseño y costura de la región, las tres dejaron sus cinturones con el profesor para que las guardara y si alguna ves las pudieran necesitar de nuevo y entonces se separaron

**-Tal ves fue mala idea irme de esa escuela pero ya no soportaba a Himeko **dice Momoko

Mientras estaba profundamente sumida en sus recuerdos no nota que una persona llega por atrás de ella

**-¡Oye hazte a un lado! **Ordena una voz masculina

**-Lo siento **dice Momoko haciéndose a un lado

El joven continúa su camino pero se detiene de nuevo

**-¿Vas a esta escuela? **Pregunta el joven

**-¿Eh?...si, voy a esta escuela…es mi primer dia **responde Momoko

**-Ya veo, con razón no me eres familiar….y piensas quedarte ahí parada o vas a caminar hasta la escuela rosadita **dice el joven con sarcasmo

**-¡Oye no tienes que ser tan grosero! **Se queja Momoko

**-Yo puedo ser como se me da la gana **responde el joven volteándose dejando a Momoko sorprendida

**-¿Brick? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Te conozco? **Pregunta el joven de cabellos naranjas y gorra roja además de traer su uniforme llamado Gakuran (un tipo de uniforme de colegial de estilo militar, usado por los varones, consiste de una chaqueta de cuello largo y pantalón además de zapatos todo de color negro pero el trae su chaqueta abierta dejando verse como un criminal de anime)

**-(¿Que puedo hacer?, no puedo revelarme ante el ya que no sabe quien soy yo en realidad) **piensa Momoko

**-Te hice una pregunta **reclama Brick

**-Este…yo…..te conozco de ese grupo de los…..Rowdyruff Boys…si eso es **contesta torpemente Momoko

**-Genial otra admiradora **dice con descotento Brick

**-¡No soy tu admiradora solo que recuerdo que eras un mocoso malcriado! **Se queja Momoko

**-Me hablas con mucha propiedad para ser la primera ves que nos vemos, **dice Brick comenzando a dudar

**-Mmmmm, en fin no tengo que decirte mas a alguien como tu **dice Momoko dándole la espalda

Se hace un silencio eterno hasta que cruzo una ráfaga de aire que la obliga a voltearse para evitar que la despeine pero para su sorpresa queda cara a cara frente a Brick

**-Hmmmm **se queda pensando Brick

**-(¿Qué tanto se me queda viendo?) **piensa Momoko muy preocupada

**-Me agradas, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo **dice Brick retomando su camino

**-Ufffff **suspira Momoko al sentirse aliviada

**-¡Vas a venir o no! o a lo mejor quieres volverte una vaga **dice Brick

**-¡Eres muy odioso! **Se queja Momoko

**-HAHAHAHA **se empieza a reír Brick

**-Ese tipo sigue siendo el odioso de hace tres años, ¿acaso cometí algún pecado para que de lo feo me pase algo peor?...estoy segura que donde esta el están los otros dos….dios por favor perdóname y no me castigues de esta forma **dice levantando sus manos al cielo quejándose de su mala suerte

**-¡Oigan aquí tenemos a una vaga! **Comienza a gritar Brick

**-¡QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA! Espérame **dice Momoko alcanzando a Brick

Los dos comienzan a caminar juntos hacia la escuela donde esta historia comienza

_**DEMASHITAA!**_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Vida normal?

**Bueno aqui les traigo este, para que se vayan adentrando en la historia y veran que sera muy entretenida se los prometo ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen solo los secundarios (cualquier evento relacionado con la realidad es pura coincidencia)  
**

**-Muy bien, pronto se graduaran de esta institución y sé que muchos de ustedes obtendrán una mejor vida con el esfuerzo que hacen aquí, es por eso que deben de hacer un ultimo esfuerzo en este año escolar **dice la maestra Yuno

**-¡Si Sensei Yuno! **Responde la clase

**-Oye Momoko, vamos a ir al club después de clases ¿verdad? **pregunta Misao

**-Claro…aunque me temo que algo me impedirá a ir ahí primero **dice Momoko

**-Ah….si es cierto, pero no es tan malo **dice Misao

**-Eso dices tu ya que no estas en mi lugar **dice con tristeza Momoko

**-tun-tun-tun...tun-tun-tun-**

**-Muy bien no olviden de repasar lo que aprendimos y la tarea no se les vaya a olvidar **recuerda sensei Yuno

**-¡Si sensei! **Responde la clase

**-Rápido salgamos de aquí antes de que lleguen **dice Momoko tomando del brazo a Misao

**-¡Espera no me jales! **Suplica Misao

**-¡SEMPAI MOMOKO ESPERENOS! **Grita una banda de chicos de menor año

**-Ay no **dice Momoko

**-Parece que te esperaban **dice Misao sobándose el brazo

**-¡LA SALUDAMOS SEMPAI MOMOKO! **dicen arrodillándose frente a ella

**-je….hola **dice Momoko

**-El grupo la espera para que le de el visto bueno de las actividades que hemos realizado en la semana **dice el líder del grupo Haru Sagara, estudiante de segundo año

**-¿Así?...que pena pero debo ir atender las necesidades del club, ¿no es así Misao?...¿Misao? **pregunta Momoko

**-¡Lo lamento pero me adelantare para informarles que te vas a retrasar un poco! **Dice Misao huyendo

**-¡ESPERA NO ME DEJES! **Grita Momoko

**-Este…..entonces la escoltaremos a nuestra base **dice Haru

**-Ya que….pero es solo un viejo dojo no una base, ya se los dije varias veces **regaña Momoko comenzando a caminar

**-Si sempai, pero gracias a usted no lo demolieron ni tampoco piensan quitárnoslo **dice haru escoltándola junto a otros tres miembros

**-Bueno no podía hacerlo después de que prometí mantenerlo cuando esos zoquetes se graduaron, **dice Momoko molesta

**-Je, parece que siempre se llevo bien con ellos **comenta Haru

**-No siempre, por lo menos no al principio **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

St. La Pucelle

**-Tun-Tun-Tun….Tun-Tun-Tun-**

**-Y ahora que me deshice de ese estorbo, podre ver en que clase me toco (aunque la verdad cuando llegamos se siguió de largo y ni siquiera me mostro la escuela) **piensa Momoko

St. La Pucelle al igual que las demás escuelas se entra debido a la edad por lo que después de cambiarse de escuela por problemas personales entra en el segundo año de preparatoria a la edad de 17 años y checan sus salones designados en la tabla preparada para los estudiantes

**-Veamos….Akatsutsumi….Akatsutsumi…ahí estoy….salon 2-C…¿pero donde queda?...a que bien un mapa, estoy de suerte…y queda por haya **dice Momoko muy optimista

15 minutos después

**-¿Dónde estoy?...ese mapa me engaño no llegue a donde se supone debo ir….ademas creo que no hay nadie en este lugar **dice Momoko desorientada

**-Disculpa hermosa, parece que estas perdida **dice una voz medio sensual

**-(Al fin mi suerte vuelve a ponerse de mi la….) ¿Boomer? **pregunta Momoko sorprendida

**-Oh, me conoces…eso acorta las cosas entre los dos no **dice muy casanova el güero de ojos azules y barbita además de traer el uniforme al igual que su hermano Brick

**-Este….si estoy algo perdida…(dios y el diablo me odian) **piensa Momoko

**-Bueno, veamos hacia donde ibas….clase 2-C…¿no crees que estas un poco lejos de ahí? **pregunta Boomer acercándosele

**-Si…jejeje….¿no crees que estas muy cerca? **Pregunta Momoko muy nerviosa y a punto de ponerlo en su lugar

**-No lo creo, sabes preciosa me recuerdas a mi hermano con ese color de cabello tal ves te lo presente **dice Boomer intentando anotar

**-Te refieres de Brick…si vine con el **dice Momoko preparándose para darle un buen soplamocos

**-¿Qué?...ya veo…se me adelanto….bueno…no le cuentes que estuvimos juntos, pero si él te decepciona yo estaré disponible, ahora solo tienes que ir por este pasillo, doblas a la esquina y subes hacia el segundo piso, no hay pierde….nos vemos…..a propósito aun no se tu nombre **dice Boomer

**-Momoko, Momoko Akatsutsumi **responde Momoko

**-No lo olvidare, chao **se despide Boomer

**-Por que tengo el presentimiento de que trata de ligar a cada chica que se encuentra….pero ¿Por qué al mencionar a Brick se detuvo?...no importa no debo mezclarme con ellos **dice Momoko apurándose hacia su salón

Momoko corre a toda velocidad ya que iba tarde y llega al salón algo cansada

**-Fiuuuu, por poco **dice Momoko

**-Hola señorita ¿vas en este salón? **Pregunta una hermosa maestra de cabello oscuro, ojos color avellana, de estatura media y con un uniforme de camisa blanca, falda larga negra y zapatos de tacón negros

**-Si, soy recién egresada a esta escuela **responde Momoko

**-Oh, bien entonces espera aquí para que te presente a los demás puedes llamarme Yuno y sere tu profesora **dice la maestra

**-Esta bien, gusto en conocerla Sensei Yuno**

La mestra Yuno entra al salón por lo que todos se sientan en su lugar, así que mientras Momoko esperaba a ser llamada escucha pasos de alguien caminando por ese corredor, pero ella no le presta importancia y al pasar esa persona frente a ella de queda estupefacta al ver quien era esa persona, que traía solamente el pantalón de la escuela con tenis, una playera blanca y un chaleco negro, su peinado era de una coleta con un fleco tapándole uno de sus ojos color azabache, pasa sin importarle la chica y continua su camino

**-Ahora si sé que vi a todo el grupo junto…sin duda alguna ese es Butch **dice Momoko

**-¿Señorita Akatsutsumi?...¿podría pasar por favor?** pregunta la maestra

**-¿Eh?...si claro lo lamento **dice Momoko volviendo a la realidad

Momoko se para enfrente de la clase siendo presentada por Yuno

**-Alumnos les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera, su nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi **presenta la mestra Yuno

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlos **se inclina Momoko

**-Muy bien espero nos llevemos todos bien, así que por que no te sientas en ese lugar **señala la maestra un lugar vacío cerca de la ventana

**-Si, gracias **dice Momoko

**-Ahora todos abran su libro en la pag….**empieza la clase Yuno sensei

**-(Este lugar….me trae muchos recuerdos)….**piensa Momoko continuando con la clase

Pasa el día normal sin novedad hasta la hora del almuerzo

**-tun-tun-tun…..tun-tun-tun-**

**-Vamos a comer juntas**

**-Si vamos antes de que se acabe todo en la cafetería**

**-(Hmmm, siempre comía con ellas) **piensa Momoko

**-Hola, ¿te importa si comemos juntas? **Dice una chica de cabello castaño y lentes, sus ojos son de color negro

**-No para nada, soy Momoko **se presenta

**-Soy Misao Subasa, es duro ser nueva ¿no crees? **pregunta Misao

**-Si, pero es normal esto **dice Momoko

**-Y…no creas que es indiscreción pero ¿Por qué te cambiaste? **Pregunta Misao

**-Tuve algunos problemas con una compañera así que para evitar problemas pues decidí cambiarme de escuela **explica Momoko

**-Oh….ya veo **dice Misao

Momoko y Misao siguen platicando de sus cosas y comiendo juntas, por lo que Momoko siente ya tener una nueva amiga, después a la mitad del almuerzo

**-¿Qué es ese ruido haya abajo? **Pregunta Momoko asomándose por la ventana

**-Hmmm, deben ser los RowdyRuff Boys **responde Misao

**-¿Eh?...y por qué tanto alboroto, ¿acaso están haciendo maldades? **Pregunta Momoko para intervenir en caso de que fuera eso

**-No…no…veras ellos son muy populares aquí, inclusive tienen muchos seguidores y seguidoras por lo que el escandalo es para que los admitan en su grupo o acepten salir con ellas **explica Misao

**-(No me lo puedo creer, ¿ellos populares?...cuando se los cuente a Kaoru y Miyako cuando nos veamos tampoco lo creeran) **piensa Momoko

**-Esto estará bueno, hay una nueva retadora **dice Misao

**-¿Retadora? **Pregunta extrañada Momoko

**-Si, veras que muchas quieren salir con Brick pero el las rechaza así que hay varias que lo intentan de muchas formas pero siempre fracasan, es todo un rompecorazones **dice Misao

Abajo

**-Y bien…¿tienes algo que preguntarme? **Pregunta Brick

**-Este…yo….quisiera…**tartamudeaba la chica

**-¿Eh? **se queda esperando Brick

**-¡QUISIERA QUE SALIERAS CONMIGO POR FAVOR! **grita la chica al lanzarse contra el para tumbarlo

Brick solo se hace a un lado y la chica pasa de largo y se estrella en un árbol

**-UYYYY, eso debió doler **dice Misao

**-¿Qué clase de forma para pedir salir con él es esa? **Pregunta Momoko desconcertada

**-Bueno veras, él dijo que no saldría con nadie si no es por lo menos igual de fuerte que el **explica Misao

**-¬¬ cielos, es una tontería **dice Momoko

**-Bueno parece que continúan su camino, sigamos comiendo **dice Misao

Pasan el almuerzo y continúan las clases normalmente sin ninguna accidente mas (pues que esperaban ya explique que las llamadas de auxilio y demás ya habían cesado)

Hora de la salida

**-Bueno pus es hora de irnos, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntas? **Pregunta Misao

**-Sera en otra ocasión, tengo un compromiso **dice Momoko

**-Ya veo, ¿algún galán eh? **dice Misao

**-No es eso…son unas amigas con las cuales quede de ver en el centro **dice Momoko

**-De acuerdo, espero me las presentes algún día **dice Misao

**-Si tal ves **responde Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Lastima que ese día nunca llego) **piensa Momoko

**-Momoko sempai, ya estamos aquí **dice Haru

**-Ok, entremos y acabemos con esto **dice Momoko

Las puertas del dojo se abren y entra ella seguida de sus escoltas

**-¡Todos den la bienvenida a la líder máxima de los RowdyRuff Boys! **Presenta una chica de coletas color rojo y ojos verdes que vestía un kimono (tal ves se tomaba su papel muy en serio) la cual se llama Sakura Hinomori estudiante de primer año y doncella de la líder

**-¡BIENVENIDA MOMOKO SEMPAI! **Dicen los chicos y chicas integrantes del grupo arrodillándose cuando pasa ella

**-(Ojala tuviera semanas normales, pero….supongo que no es tan malo que me traten como una reina) **piensa Momoko sentándose en su "trono" donde el líder antiguo tomaba asiento hace un año

**-Por favor señorita Momoko, podría entonar el himno del grupo **pide Haru

**-(Esta es la parte que mas odio, algún día me la cobrare de esos tres) **dice Momoko levantándose

**-¡Todos de pie para el himno! **Ordena Sakura

**-*ejem* ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES, SOMOS LOS CAMPEONES, NOSOTROS GANAMOS EN TODAS LAS BATALLAS CON UNA SONRISA POR QUE SOMOS….LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS! **Entona Momoko metiéndose el dedo a la nariz lo cual la enoja cada ves que tiene que hacerlo

**-¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS! **Gritan los miembros metiéndose también el dedo a la nariz

**-(En serio Brick como se te ocurrió hacer algo como esto) **piensa Momoko mientras se le formaba una vena en la cabeza

Afuera

**-Vaya, parece que han comenzado su junta ese grupillo de tercera **dice una voz conocida por todos

**-¡Alto no pueden pasar! **Ordena uno de los guardias de afuera

**-Nadie le impide el paso a Himeko Shirogame me oíste plebeyo…nadie **dice Himeko siendo escoltada por un grupo de estudiantes de diferentes clubes de deportes los cuales son del grupo de la banda "Princess"

**-(Y aquí viene mi otro dolor de cabeza) **piensa Momoko al escuchar esa voz de su enemiga la cual no la a dejado de seguir en todo este tiempo


	3. Chapter 3: Recordando el comienzo

**Ayer vi algo hermoso cuando sali del trabajo...un arcoiris ^^...el problema vino luego cuando me di cuenta que era el unico que lo preciaba mientras los demas seguian encerrados en sus vidas...parece que el mundo gris arruino ese momento que no se da todos los dias y que son ademas momentos espontaneos, incluso se me quedaban viendo raro como diciendo "Y a este idiota que le pasa"...en verdad espero ustedes que escriben historias y ademas leen tambien nunca se encierren en sus vidas...por que entonces ya carece de sentido seguir...solo queria compartir esto con ustedes asi que sin mas disfruten.  
**

**-Momoko sempai, "Princess" esta aquí, **dice Sakura

**-Tengo oídos…por que no podía simplemente ir a mi club y ya **se queja Momoko de su infortunio

**-¿Los terminamos jefa? **Pregunta Haru

**-Claro que no, ya saben que medias tomar así que atentos **ordena Momoko

**-¡TODOS INCLINENSE FRENTE A SU PRINCESA! ** Anuncia el capitán de lucha abriendo la puerta

Himeko entre con toda elegancia y su vestido de princesa (mas elegante y no de muñeca)

**-Muy bien vengo a ver aaa…**se queda Himeko con la palabra en la boca al no recibir la atención que buscaba ya que toda la banda RRB estaba tomando el te

**-¿Quieres otro mas?**

**-Por supuesto, gracias**

**-¡Oigan me están escuchando! **Se queja Himeko

**-Oh, Señorita Shirogame, no la oí entrar ¿como esta? **pregunta cortésmente Momoko

**-¿Por qué cada ves que vengo es la hora del te? **pregunta enojada Himeko

**-Siempre es una buena hora para él te cuando usted viene **dice Momoko tomándose su te

**-Grrrrr, en fin solo te vine a ver a ti **dice Himeko

**-¿Si?...¿en que te puedo ayudar? **pregunta Momoko

**-No te hagas, sabes por que estoy aquí **reclama Himeko

**-¿En serio?...déjame pensar….a ya recuerdo, ¿es para cerrar este lugar verdad? **pregunta Momoko

**-Así es y veras que en la próxima junta escolar lograre mi propósito como debí hacerlo desde un principio, pero como estaban ellos me contuve **dice Himeko

**-En otras palabras, estas sentida por que a mi me dejaron a cargo y a ti no **dice Momoko

**-¡YO MERECIA SER LA JEFA! **Grita Himeko

**-Lo pasado es pasado, así que…¿Por qué no solo lo dejas así? **pregunta Momoko tranquilamente

**-No descansare hasta que esta banda de tercera deje de existir y la mía gobierne la escuela por mucho tiempo** dice Himeko

**-Bueno, pero hasta entonces te pediré que te retires o si no….**advierte Momoko

**-¿O si no que? **Desafia Himeko

**-Me acompañas a tomar una taza de te **ofrece Momoko

**-Hmp….vamonos **ordena Himeko a sus escoltas

Al irse

**-Como odio a esa tipa…solo a causado problemas desde que entro aquí **dice Haru

**-No te preocupes, si no recibe la atención que busca solo se retira, aprendí eso hace tiempo **dice Momoko

**-Momoko sempai, aquí están los documentos que me pidió **dice Sakura entregando los documentos

**-Gracias….hmmm….esto servirá **dice Momoko al darle una leída

**-¿Qué es eso? **pregunta Haru

**-Digamos que es un salvavidas para este lugar, tal ves pueda antes de irme asegurar la existencia de esta banda **dice Momoko

**-Le estaríamos eternamente agradecidos que hiciera eso, para todos nosotros este lugar es algo que marco nuestras vidas y nos pondríamos tristes si lo perdiéramos **dice Haru

**-Si, a mi también me marco la vida el haber conocido a estos tres** **después de no verlos por un tiempo **dice Momoko

**-¿Se refiere a cuando los RRB peleaban contra las PPGZ? **Pregunta Sakura

**-Por así decirlo, antes solo causaban problemas y después me di cuenta que esos días ya habían pasado **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EL centro de New Tokio

**-¡Por favor compre en nuestra tienda, las mejores ofertas!**

**-¡TAXI!**

**-¡Avancen por favor, la luz esta en verde! ¡PIIIUUUUU!**

En la esquina de Shoka

**-Parece que llegue a tiempo…pero no las veo **dice Momoko

**-¡MOMOKO! **grita una voz conocida

**-¡MIYAKO, KAORU! **Grita Momoko corriendo hacia donde están sus amigas

Kaoru viste Pants verdes, una playera blanca con tenis además con el pelo de honguito (toda deportiva) mientras que Miyako viste el uniforme de la escuela la cual consiste en un a falda algo larga, su camisa de la escuela y zapatos todo en una tonalidad azul oscuro y con un peinado suelto (como se imaginan al final de la serie)

**-Me alegra verlas y que hayan podido venir **dice Momoko

**-No podríamos faltar, además hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto **dice Kaoru

**-Solo fueron las vacaciones, pero guardemos toda la charla mientras tomamos algo rico **opina Miyako

**-Ok, entonces vayamos a esa pastelería a comer algo dulce **sugiere Momoko

Las tres se sientan y piden un café y ricos pasteles mientras se cuentan lo que han hecho hasta ahora

**-Este año mi escuela ganara la copa en las luchas juveniles gracias al esfuerzo que puse en mis entrenamientos **comenta Kaoru

**-Mi maestra me dice que si me empeño mucho en mis trabajos podría ir a Paris para continuar mis estudios de moda **comenta Miyako

**-¿Paris?...¿vas a abandonarnos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Seria por un tiempo, además eso me ayudaría a mejorar mis diseños **dice Miyako

**-Bueno eso se entiende, así que solo quedaríamos yo y Kaoru **dice Momoko

**-En realidad…después de la competencia pienso viajar a china para aprender mas movimientos de lucha, mi padre tiene un amigo haya que me dijo que me entrenaría **dice Kaoru

**-Este…eso también es bueno, me alegra que les vaya bien en sus vidas **dice Momoko algo triste

**-No te pongas así, además nosotras volveríamos y nos reuniríamos como ahora **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno…dejemos eso a un lado y cuéntanos…¿Cómo te esta yendo en tu nueva escuela? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Bien, ahora sin esa persona que no mencionare me esta yendo de maravilla…a es cierto **dice Momoko acordándose de cierto asunto

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Kaoru

**-No adivinaran con quienes estoy en la escuela **dice Momoko

**-¿Es alguna superestrella o actor? **Pregunta intrigada Miyako

**-No** niega Momoko

**-¿Acaso lo conocemos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Si…verán es **dice Momoko hasta que algo afuera interrumpe la platica

En eso entran dos chicos de la misma escuela de Momoko tratándose de esconderse debajo de su mesa

**-(Susurro) ¡Por favor si alguien les pregunta no estamos aquí! **pide temeroso el muchacho

**-(Susurro) Descuiden no pasara nada, solo manténganse normal **pide el otro

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Momoko

**-¡SE FUERON POR AHÍ RAPIDO! **Grita alguien afuera

**-Parece que va haber problemas **dice Kaoru

La puerta se abre de par en par donde cruzan por lo menos 10 estudiantes de otra escuela (bravucones)

**-¡Muy bien escuchen todos, este es territorio de Snake y no permitiremos que otros estudiantes se paseen por aquí sin ninguna consideración por nosotros, así que será mejor que se entreguen o nos digan por lo menos donde están esos dos maricas de la escuelucha St. La Pucelle! **Dice al parecer el cabecilla del grupo

**-(Susurro)Momoko tu emblema **dice Miyako para que se tape el emblema

**-(Susurro)No se preocupen, yo me hare cargo de estos ya que no se ven tan fuertes **dice Kaoru

**-(Susurro) Espera, hay mucha gente que podría salir involucrada **dice Momoko

**-¿Y bien?...¿alguien va hablar? **Dice el cabecilla

**-Oiga jefe, aquí hay varios estudiantes irrumpiendo en nuestro territorio sin haber pagado su peaje **dice uno de los miembros señalando varias mesas inclusive la de las chicas

**-Parece que tendremos que enseñarles que pasa cuando no aprenden a atravesar sin nuestro permiso **dice el cabecilla tronándose los puños

**-¡SI QUIEREN PELEA PUES YA LA ENCONTRARON! **Grita Kaoru

**-¡Espera Kaoru! **Pide Momoko

**-¿Una mujer?...HAHAHAHAHA….solo una mujer tiene las agallas para enfrentarnos **se burla la cabecilla

**-¡Por favor, no hagan destrozos aquí, ya llame a las autoridades y estarán aquí muy pronto! **Advierte el dueño

**-Chssss, pues no creo que lleguen a tiempo para salvarlos a todos ustedes **dice el cabecilla

Afuera empezaron a rodear el lugar otros 15 bravucones mas para que nadie entrara o saliera del lugar

**-Esto se esta poniendo serio **dice Miyako

**-Son demasiados inclusive para mi **dice Kaoru sin bajar la guardia

**-Creo que fue mala decisión guardar los cinturones con el profesor **dice Momoko

**-AHHHHHH**

**-UFFFFF-**

**-AYUDA**

**-NO POR FAVOR**

**-¿Qué demonios sucede afuera? **pregunta el cabecilla

**-Jefe son ellos, están aquí** informa uno de los bravucones de afuera

**-Tenía razón al saber que vendrían por nuestro territorio…¡VAMOS NO DEJEMOS QUE LO TOMEN Y MOSTREMOS EL EJEMPLO PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE NOS OPONEN! **Ordena el jefe por lo que todos del grupo salen afuera

**-Eso estuvo cerca **dice Miyako

**-¿Qué estará pasando afuera? **se pregunta Kaoru

**-Debe ser la policía, ustedes dos salgan ya paso el peligro **dice Momoko

**-Gracias, muchas gracias **dice el estudiante asustado

**-Rápido, deben de estar peleando con ellos y debemos apoyarlo **dice el otro

**-Por querer ver nos metimos en este lio además no creo que te acepten **dice el asustado

**-¿De que hablan?...¿quien esta peleando afuera? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Eres de otra escuela, dudo que los conozcas **dice el chavo

**-Peleas….seguidores….¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ELLOS ESTAN HAYA AFUERA! **grita Momoko asustando a todos a su alrededor

**-¿Ellos quienes?...no entiendo **dice Miyako

**-Vengan vayamos antes de que esto empeore **ordena Momoko por lo que sale junto a las demás y los dos chicos para observar a un grupo de bravucones derrotados en el piso

**-Son….son….**

**-No son de este mundo….son demonios**

**-Quiero a mi mama**

**-¿Quién podría hacer algo como esto? **pregunta aun mas confundida Kaoru

**-Los únicos que nos llevaran a la gloria y pondrán a nuestra escuela en la cumbre de todas las demás **dice el chavo

**-Por favor ya basta, no son unos héroes…solo son otra banda mas de rufianes de nuestra escuela **dice el asustado

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso siendo de la misma escuela y que además ya no te molesten o digan algo? **pregunta el chavo enojado

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede en su escuela? **Les pregunta Miyako

**-Dime, ¿hacia donde se fueron? **pregunta Momoko a uno de los bravucones tirados en el suelo

**-Por haya….fueron persiguiendo a mi jefe….creo que mejor me dedico a estudiar **dice el bravucón antes de desmayarse

**-Bien, hay que detenerlos antes de que mas gente salga lastimada **dice Momoko corriendo hacia la dirección que le indico

**-¡Espéranos Momoko! **grita Kaoru corriendo junto a Miyako tratando de alcanzarla

**-¡No nos dejen atrás! **Dice el chavo

**-Ya vámonos mejor antes de que nos metamos en mas problemas **dice el asustado deteniéndolo

Cuadras adelante en una construcción

**-No veo a nadie **dice Momoko

**-Momoko por favor...explícanos a quien buscamos **pide Miyako alcanzándola junto con Kaoru

**-Verán buscamos a….**dice Momoko pero es jalada por atrás

**-¡MOMOKO! **gritan Kaoru y Miyako

**-Bien creí que ya estaba perdido pero tu me ayudaras a salir de aquí **dice el cabecilla tomándola con una navaja

**-¡Suéltala cobarde! **Ordena Kaoru

**-Eres muy cruel **se queja Miyako

**-¡CALLENSE LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES SALIR DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME ATRAPEN, ASI QUE SI ME ESCUCHAN TENGO UNA REHEN Y NO TRATEN NADA! **Grita el cabecilla intentando salir del lugar

**-Escucha no creo que puedas salir de aquí tan fácilmente, si hablo con ellos esto podría terminar **pide Momoko

**-¡SILENCIO! **Le grita el cabecilla

**-Demonios, si intentamos algo podría lastimarla **dice Kaoru

**-Pero no podemos dejar que se vaya con ella **dice Miyako

El cabecilla pasa junto a una pared de donde de las sombras sale una mano que agarra desde el filo la navaja quitándosela

**-¡NO! **grita el cabecilla aventándole a Momoko que cae en sus brazos y este se echa a correr

A los pocos centímetros aparece delante de el un segundo sujeto que le da un puñetazo en la cara y luego cae en el rango de una patada de un tercero derrotándolo

**-¡MOMOKO! **gritan las chicas corriendo a su lado

**-Sabes me causas muchos problemas **dice una voz debajo de una gorra roja mostrando su cara

**-Brick….**dice Momoko

**-¿Brick? **preguntan sorprendidas Miyako y Kaoru

**-No puedo creer que en momentos así ligues mas que yo **dice el tercer sujeto que dio la patada Boomer

**-Es que estas muy feo **dice el segundo que dio el puñetazo Butch

**-¡LOS RRB! **Gritan sorprendidas Miyako y Kaoru

**-Oigan casi me dejan sordo **se queja Butch

**-No le hagan caso, no sabe tratar a chicas tan delicadas como ustedes **dice Boomer poniéndose en modo casanova

**-Es la segunda ves que nos encontramos en el día…¿me estas siguiendo o que? **Pregunta Brick

**-Que grosero….tu mano **señala Momoko a la mano de Brick que sangraba

**-Solo es un rasguño, no es nada **dice Brick

Momoko se quita su listón y se lo pone en la mano con mucho cuidado

**-Bien así dejara de sangrar, ahora quiero que me digan que hacían peleando con ellos **exige Momoko

**-Gracias, pero no es de tu incumbencia, vámonos **ordena Brick

**-Nos vamos señoritas, es un momento triste el que les priven de mi magnifica presencia **dice todo romántico Boomer

**-Ya cállate tarado, fue un disgusto conocerlas **dice Butch

Los tres se alejan del lugar junto con los restos del cabecilla

**-Vaya que es muy desconsiderado de su parte, siempre causan problemas esos tres pero nunca creí que de tal magnitud, mira que volverse criminales pero ya verán cuando los vea mañana **dice Momoko

**-En fin, ¿ustedes que piensan chicas?...¿chicas? **pregunta Momoko al ver a sus dos amigas aun petrificadas por el asombro

Más tarde

**-Así que los tres tarados estudian en la misma escuela que tu….¿y como es que van un grado delante de nosotras? **pregunta disgustada Kaoru

**-No lo se **responde Momoko

**-Pero eso significaría que tendremos que detenerlos en caso de que hagan mas maldades como hoy **dice Miyako

**-No creo, antes no veíamos esto por que nosotras entrabamos en acción como heroínas pero ahora….son problemas normales, no creo que seamos necesitadas para este tipo de problemas, de todas maneras tendré vigilada a esos tres y en caso de que hagan mas cosas como estas les avisare para que tomemos cartas en el asunto **explica Momoko

**-¡De acuerdo! **Afirman sus amigas tomándose de la mano

**-Se hace tarde, entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión **se despide Miyako

**-Si, aunque me dejaron muchos deberes **dice Kaoru

**-A mi también, nos veremos después **se despide Momoko

A la mañana siguiente

**-Espero tener mas mañanas iguales a esta, tengo mi tarea terminada, no veo problemas, no me e topado con ellos, es perfecto **dice feliz Momoko

**-¡MOMOKO! **grita Misao

**-Hola, buenos días Misao **saluda Momoko

**-Escuche lo que paso ayer ¿estas bien? **pregunta Misao

**-¿Ayer?...a sobre lo de la cafetería no paso nada **responde Momoko

**-¿De verdad?...que bueno, cuando escuche que te tomaron como rehén y después te salvo Brick….**cuenta Misao

**-Espera…¿Dónde escuchaste eso? **pregunta Momoko

**-Lo están comentando mucho ahora además de que esa zona es parte del territorio de los RRB….**explica Misao

**-¿Quién lo cuenta?...¿cual territorio?...¿que sucede aquí? **pregunta Momoko desconcertada

**-¡Por fin te encontré! **Dice un chavo, el mismo de ayer

**-¡TU!...¿por que te me inclinas ante mi?...¿por que traes el ojo morado? **Pregunta Momoko aun con mas dudas

**-¡LAMENTO HABER CAUSADO ESE ACCIDENTE, POR FAVOR ESPERO ME PERDONES! **Grita el chavo agachando la cabeza hasta el piso

**-Espera un poco…no necesitas disculparme….¿por que te disculpas conmigo? **Sigue Momoko sin saber lo que sucede

**-Sempai Brick me dijo que por entrar en ese sitio provocando a esa banda casi sales herida, intente disculparme pero me hizo esto diciéndome que no tenia que disculparse con el sino contigo **explica el chavo

**-¿Te golpeo?...ese salvaje, discutiré eso con el cuando lo vea **dice Momoko

**-No tiene por que hacerlo, ayer en verdad provoque a esos sujetos y me arrepiento de ello **dice el chavo

**-Descuida, se que no tenia la intención…a propósito….aun no se tu nombre **dice Momoko

**-Sagara…Haru Sagara sempai Momoko **se presenta

**-Bueno Haru, si te hace sentir mejor te perdono **dice Momoko con una sonrisa

**-¡De verdad!...me alegro….¡POR FIN SOY UN RRB! **Grita alegre Haru

**-Espera un poco…¿Cómo que ahora eres un RRB? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Sempai Boomer me dijo que si tu me perdonabas podría unírmeles, ahora pertenezco a esta banda con Sempai Butch, Boomer, Brick y Momoko **explica feliz Haru

**-¿EH? **pregunta Momoko

**-Momoko, no me contaste que formabas parte de ellos, vas a ser una chica muy popular….sin contar que la mas detestada por las aspirantes a novias **dice Misao señalando a un grupo de chicas con un aura maligna

**-Esperen un momento…¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! **Grita Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Y desde ese día mi vida dio giros muy inesperados) **piensa Momoko mientras se anunciaban nuevos integrantes a la banda

**-Sempai Momoko…¿algo mas que agregar? **Pregunta Sakura

**-¿Eh?...lo siento…bien parece que tienen lo necesario para pertenecer aquí **dice Momoko levantándose de su "trono", caminando hacia los 4 aspirantes

**-¡Si señora! **Responden los nuevos

**-Bien levántense **ordena Momoko

Los cuatro se levantan y se ponen derechos frente a ella

**-Primero que nada, deben de respetar a la ley no solo de la escuela sino también la de afuera, deben de ayudar al que lo necesite sin importar que sea un enemigo, respeten a sus compañeros de clases y amigos, los RRB de aquí los apoyaran en lo que requieran y deben de sentirse orgullosos de devolverle el favor…..y para que no olviden eso **dice Momoko levantando la mano

**-SLAP-**

**-¿Sienten ese dolor?...es para que no se les olvide...sean bienvenidos a los RRB **dice Momoko

**-¡RRB POR SIEMPRE! **Gritan los miembros metiéndose el dedo en la nariz

**-¡Saben que eso no es necesario! **Los regaña Momoko

En la salida

**-Y…¿cómo te fue Momoko? **pregunta Misao

**-Igual que cada semana, **dice Miyako

**-Vamos a ver, hay chicas muy sexis en la entrada**

**-Espérenme**

**-¿Qué estará pasando? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Parece que nos están visitando, hay muchos chicos en la entrada **responde Misao

**-Deben de ser supermodelos por tantos chicos que hay **dice Momoko

Misao y Momoko llegan a la puerta de la escuela donde un montón de chicos y chicas estaban rodeando a dos hermosas chicas

**-¡SOY SOLTERO!**

**-¡DAME TU NUMERO PRECIOSA!**

**-¿DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESA ROPA?...ES HERMOSA**

**-¿QUIEN ES TU ESTILISTA?**

**-Oigan, ¿esa es forma de tratar a la gente? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¡Lo sentimos Sempai! **Se disculpa el grupo aglomerado

**-Perdónenlos si los molestaron, es que no esperaban ver a…a….**dice Momoko quedándose sin habla

**-Je…no creí que tuvieras controlada toda tu escuela**

**-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Momoko**

**-¡Kaoru…Miyako!...**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisiones

**Ya saben que cuando me inspiro me sigo de filo disfrutenlo  
**

**-¡AMIGAS LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHO! **Grita Momoko abrazándolas

**-¡Nosotras también a ti Momoko! **dice Miyako

**-Te dijimos que volveríamos ¿no? **dice Kaoru

Los presentes del lugar se quedaron primero en silencio observando la escena y después se pusieron a llorar

**-Que hermoso es esto T.T**

**-Parece la escena de un anime T.T**

**-No esperaba menos de la Sempai T.T**

**-O por favor no lloren, se es melancólico el momento pero no es para tanto **dice Momoko

**-Je, sabes nunca habíamos venido a tu escuela antes y no sabíamos si ya te habías ido **dice Miyako

**-Supongo que fue suerte **dice Kaoru

**-(o destino) en fin déjenme presentarlas, ellas son mis amigas que vienen de otra escuela, sus nombres son Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji espero las traten bien **las presenta Momoko

**-¡GUSTO EN CONOCERLAS! **Saludan las presentes

**-(Susurro) Sabias que tenias madera para líder pero esto es demasiado **dice Miyako

**-(Susurro) Si, ¿Cómo es que logras que te obedezcan? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-(Susurro) Luego les cuento **responde Momoko

**-Vaya, vaya, pero si son las otras rivales que tenia antes **dice Himeko con sus escoltas

**-¿Rivales?...si ni siquiera tenias oportunidad **dice Kaoru

**-Hola Himeko **saluda Miyako

**-Así que realmente temes que te venza que pediste refuerzos **dice Himeko

**-Por favor Himeko, hoy no **pide Momoko

**-Ha…¿y que vas a hacer al respecto? **Pregunta himeko

**-Ella nada, pero nosotros si **dice Sakura atrás de ellos

**-Así que la mascota me enfrenta, que patético **dice Himeko pero se queda de O.o al ver a toda la banda RRB que venia junto con Sakura

**-(Susurro) Princesa son demasiados **dice asustado el capitán de futbol

**-Grrrr…¡ESTO NO A ACABADO! **Grita enojada Himeko yéndose con toda su escolta

**-¿Se encuentra bien Sempai? **Pregunta Sakura

**-Si no fue nada, aunque me agrada que aparecieras **dice feliz Momoko

**-Hasta tienes guardaespaldas…¿Qué hiciste a la mitad del año que no estuvimos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Muchas cosas, pero antes dejen les presento a Sakura Hinomori **presenta Momoko

**-Mucho gusto, soy miembro de los RRB y doncella de la Sempai **dice Sakura

**-No tenias que decir eso **regaña Momoko

**-Momoko, ¿no me vas a presentar? **Pregunta Misao

**-O si y ella es Misao Subasa una de mis mejores amigas **presenta Momoko

**-Mucho gusto, Momoko me a hablado mucho de ustedes que moría de ganas por conocerlas **dice Misao

**-El gusto es para nosotras, **dice Miyako

**-Si, quién hubiera imaginado que nuestra Momoko se volviera alguien importante **dice Kaoru

**-Créanme ni yo me lo creo **dice Momoko

**-Si nos disculpan debemos hacer nuestras rondas, con su permiso Sempai **dice Sakura yéndose con la banda RRB que empieza a tomar caminos diferentes

**-¿Qué son una especie de guardia civil o que? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Veras, los RRB protegen no solo a los estudiantes de esta escuela sino a las demás también de aquellos que les gusta causar problemas y atacan a indefensos **explica Momoko

**-Ya veo (una especie de PPGZ solo que con las siglas de ellos) **piensa Kaoru

**-Bueno se hace tarde y todos ustedes es hora de ir a casa, mañana hay que regresar **ordena Momoko

**-¡Si Sempai! **Asienten los presentes retirándose hacia sus casas

**-En serio, ¿tienes poderes mentales o algo así? **Pregunta sorprendida Kaoru

**-Pues al principio solo le hacían caso por ser una RRB, después ella se gano su confianza de otras maneras **dice Sakura

**-Si…lo cual me trajo muchos problemas cuando me uní sin quererlo **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dos semanas despues

**-¡AHÍ ESTA ATRAPENLA!**

**-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA ESTE JUNTO A ELLOS Y NOSOTRAS NO?**

**-¡ES TAN INJUSTO!**

**-¡YO NO PEDI UNIRME Y YA DEJENME EN PAZ! **Grita Momoko a la muchedumbre de aspirantes a novias que la persigue

5 minutos después

**-Se volvió a escapar**

**-Pero hay un mañana**

**-Vámonos**

En el bote de basura Û

**-(Parece que ya se fueron) **piensa Momoko saliendo de su escondite, **esto es muy molesto…yo no pedí unirme y esos tarados no desmienten eso, espero que mi plan de evitarlos y que me vean con ellos resulte, así se olvidara todo, volveré a mi vida normal y listo…nada de ser una RRB **dice Momoko caminando tranquilamente hasta que da vuelta en la esquina

**-Sabes Butch…siento que nos han estado evitando **dice Boomer

**-Si no se por que tengo ese mismo sentimiento **dice Butch

**-¿Tu que opinas rosadita? **Pregunta Brick

**-Creo que son unos inoportunos tarados que me metieron en un problema **dice enojada Momoko al verse con ellos nuevamente

**-¿Y nosotros que te hicimos? **Pregunta Butch

**-¿Qué no entienden?...ella esta apenada por no poder declararme su amor y por eso intenta evitarmeeeeugggggg **dice Boomer al recibir un puñetazo

**-Deseaba hacer eso desde que te vi, eres muy atrevido **dice Momoko

**-Me agrada su actitud **dice Butch sonriendo

**-Si es por que te están incluyendo en nuestro grupo no es nuestra culpa, te involucraste en nuestros asuntos y te viste involucrada, y en ves de solamente venir con nosotros para que desmintamos esto nos evitas **explica Brick

**-Si me ven con ustedes no seria el mismo problema **dice Momoko

**-Tiene—un—buen- punto **dice Boomer tirado en el suelo

**-Y bien, ¿Cómo piensan solucionar esto? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Nosotros?, tu empezaste al perdonar a ese niño y por eso lo tuvimos que incluir **dice Brick enojado

**-¡Ha, ahora es mi culpa, además no tenias que dejarle el ojo morado bestia! **dice Momoko enojada

**-¡Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, ahora cargamos con el y no hay vuelta atrás! **Reclama Brick

**-¿Notas alguna similitud Butch? **Pregunta Boomer al recordar ese tipo de discusiones

**-Si…es como ver una película antigua cuando…..peleábamos con ellas **dice Butch centrado en su sospecha

**-Y además…¿oigan que tanto me están inspeccionando? **Pregunta Momoko al ver a Boomer y Butch observarla por todos lados

**-No tiene ningún cinturón **dice Butch

**-Tampoco parece traer algún tipo de poder o algo asi **dice Butch

**-(No puede ser, ¿acaso están sospechando de quien era antes?) **piensa Momoko

**-Y además trae ropa inarggggg **dice Butch con dolor al recibir el pisotón en la cara por parte de Momoko

**-Si ya acabaron con sus tonterías es hora de irnos, ya me dio hambre **dice Brick

**-Bien y por favor evitemos estos encuentros, ya que podrían acortar mi vida **reclama Momoko

**-En eso tienes razón **señala Butch a las aspirantes que estaban esperando a que se quedara sola con un aura asesina

**-Demonios ¿y ahora que hago? **pregunta Momoko

**-Supongo que tendrás que ir con nosotros hasta que estés a salvo, así que deja te acompaño **dice Boomer (recuperándose como por arte de magia) tomando a Momoko del brazo para llevarla junto con ellos

**-Creo que no me queda de otra **dice resignada Momoko

Afuera en las calles de la ciudad

**-¿Y de que tienen hambre? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Deseo un poco de "gohan" **dice Butch

**-Tengo ganas de algo frito un "agenomo" estaría bien **dice Brick

**-¿Qué esas chicas no tienen una vida? **Pregunta Momoko al notar que aun los estaban siguiendo

**-¿Y tu que deseas comer Momoko?, ya que parece que estarás un rato mas con nosotros** pregunta Boomer

**-¿Eh?...no tengo hambre…"grrrrrr" **dice Momoko aunque su estomago piense lo contrario

**-Bueno puedes pedir lo que quieras cuando entremos el restaurante **dice Boomer

Los cuatro entran al restaurante "Sedusa" donde una conocida de Momoko trabaja

**-¡Hola bienvenidos!...¿Momoko? **pregunta la cocinera

**-Sakurako…no sabia que trabajabas aquí **dice Momoko muy alegre de encontrar alguien agradable

**-Bueno digamos que me mude de local y me a estado yendo bien, ¿Qué te parece el letrero de la entrada?...por alguna razón ese nombre siempre esta presente en mi pero es atractivo para la gente **explica Sakurako

**-(Si supieras de donde viene ese nombre) **piensa Momoko

**-¿Se conocen?...bien ella invita **dice Butch

**-Oye un segundo **dice Momoko

**-No hay problema, los amigos de Momoko también son mis amigos asi que yo invito esta comida **dice alegre Sakurako

**-¿Entonces nos perdonaras la deuda que tenemos? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Eso ni soñarlo **responde Sakurako

**-En fin quiero un "Sukiyaki" eso supongo estará bien para todos, **dice Brick

**-Me parece bien, **dice Butch

**-No esperaba algo mas rico **dice Boomer

**-¿Se van a quedar en la ventana todo el tiempo? **pregunta Momoko al ver a sus asesinas pegadas al vidrio

**-Muy bien estará listo en un momento **dice Sakurako

**-Debí haberme cambiado de país, no de escuela **dice Momoko

**-¿A propósito ustedes dos que le checaban a ella?...no creo que sea muy atractiva **dice Brick

**-¡ESCUCHE ESO! **reclama Momoko

**-Bueno veras, hasta te vas a reir, pensamos que cuando discutías con ella…estabas discutiendo con la súper boba de Hyper Blossom **dice Butch riéndose

**-Si hasta yo me la estaba creyendo **apoya Boomer

**-¿Yo?...pero si ella es mas linda que yo, además creo que nos vemos diferentes y nadie la ha visto en mucho tiempo **dice Momoko tratando de cambiar la situación

**-Te apoyo en eso de que es más linda que tú **dice Brick

**-Gracias….oye **reclama Momoko

**-¡Aquí tienen, buen provecho! **Dice Sakurako llevándoles la comida

**-"Itadakimasu" **

Momoko come con ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida (aunque si los conoce desde que nacieron) y se siente bien, tranquila y con un ambiente agradable

Después de comer

**-Eso estuvo rico, **dice Boomer

**-No recuerdo la última vez que comí así de bien **dice Butch

**-Y para terminar unas galletas y dos helados, uno para Momoko y otro para Brick…es curioso que a los dos les guste las cosas muy dulces **dice Sakurako

**-Pura coincidencia **dice Momoko tratando de evitar la situación que se había formado

**-Lo mismo digo **dice Brick

**-Bueno parece que nuestras admiradoras y tus acosadoras se fueron, ya eres libre…por ahora **dice Boomer

**-Si, no sé que puedo hacer para solucionar esto **dice Momoko

**-No te preocupes, mañana arreglaremos esto **dice Butch

**-Si, aunque no se por qué te quieres salir, nos llevamos bien y estas junto a mi, pero es tu decisión **dice Boomer

**-Supongo que gracias pero lo mejor es que yo….**dice Momoko antes de que fuera interrumpida por otra persona

**-Esto….ustedes son los que me ayudaron la otra ves verdad **dice una chica de otra escuela

**-¿Qué deseas? **Pregunta Brick

**-Solo quería agradecerles por apoyarme con esos sujetos, no se que hubiera pasado **dice la chica

**-Solo fue pura suerte que estuviéramos allí, pero no por eso no te hubiéramos apoyado preciosa **dice Boomer

**-La próxima ves trata de no irte sola a tu casa, aunque por ese sitio ya no te debes de preocupar por esos tipos **dice Butch

**-Si lo se, gracias **dice la chica haciendo una reverencia

**-No debes de agradecer a unos rufianes como nosotros **dice Brick volteando hacia otro lado

**-Este…entiendo, pero de todas maneras gracias **dice la chica retirándose mientras Momoko solo se queda en silencio observando todo esto

**-No se por que hay gente que piensa que somos buenos….somos los RRB…unos villanos…deberían temernos y parece que cada ves que lo hacemos nos aplauden y agradecen **dice Brick

**-Te dije que teníamos que golpear a algunos chicos empezando por nuestra escuela **opina Butch

**-Ese no es nuestro estilo, nunca lo fue **dice Brick

**-Bueno ya paso y somos reconocidos como los rufianes que controlamos este lado del distrito, eso nos hace fama como antes así que no hay de que preocuparse **opina Boomer

**-¿Qué tanto nos miras? **Pregunta Brick al molestarse por ser observado por Momoko

**-Yo nada, nada en verdad **responde Momoko

**-En fin te veremos mañana y resolveremos este asunto **dice Boomer

Momoko se despide de sus "amigos" mientras ella se queda pensando en las cosas que hacen ellos ahora y las que hacían antes

A la mañana siguiente

**-¡Por favor acérquense eso es, tenemos una noticia que comunicarles! **Anuncia Boomer juntando a los alumnos y algunos maestros

**-Se que habrán escuchado sobre que estamos reuniendo gente para nuestro grupo, y que con eso comenzaremos un reinado de terror, se les agradece que piensen así pero en realidad lo segundo es algo que aun no realizamos aun** explica Brick

**-Asi que si planean tomar la ciudad por la fuerza**

**-Esos chicos no llegaran a ningún lado con esa actitud**

**-Deberían de mejor asistirá a sus clases para que se puedan graduar**

**-Lo segundo aunque tenemos aquí presente a un estudiante de primer año con nosotros y una de segundo eso no quiere decir que ellos dos…**seguía explicando Brick

**-¿Crees que sea una buena idea Momoko? **pregunta Misao

**-Si, ya tome mi decisión **dice Momoko llegando

**-¡SI SOY YO, UN MIEMBRO ORGULLOSO DE SU GRUPO! **grita Haru muy feliz

**-Por favor ¿quieres guardar silencio? **Ordena Brick

**-Perdón Sempai Brick **se disculpa Haru

**-¡Como decía, ellos dos por ningún motivo….! **Decia Brick antes de ser interrumpido por Momoko

**-Disculpa pero yo continuare desde aquí **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué estas haciendo? **Pregunta Brick

**-¿Qué esta haciendo ella? **pregunta Butch

**-Creo que decidió quedarse con nosotros **dice Boomer con una sonrisa

**-Antes que nada les diré que no era parte de ellos y nunca lo fui….hasta ahora **dice Momoko

**-¿Hasta ahora? **se preguntan Butch Y Brick

**-¡SI SABIA QUE ME AMABAS Y QUE POR ESO TE QUEARGGGG! **Grita Boomer emocionado antes der ser lanzando por los aires por una patada

**-Así es, yo y el joven Haru pertenecemos a este grupo que ahora esta permitido por la escuela **dice Momoko mostrando un documento firmado por el director

**-¡Oye esto no es un club social! **Reclama Brick

**-(Susurro) O lo haces o terminaras haciendo méritos para atender una casa de reposo **muestra los términos Momoko señalando lo que pasara si no acepta

**-Tramposa y manipuladora…me agrada en serio su actitud **dice Butch

**-Así que todos aquellos que quieran formar parte de él pueden inscribirse conmigo personalmente muchas gracias por escuchar **agradece Momoko

**-Nos tiene en sus manos **dice Brick

**-Solo es por un tiempo, en realidad yo me quiero unir al club de anime pero primero es mi deber guiarlos por el buen camino **dice Momoko

**-Esa actitud en serio me recuerda a ella **dice Brick

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Así que tomaste las riendas de su grupo, pero no tenias que hacerlo **dice Kaoru

**-Es lo que le dije en su momento pero lo hizo por una razón mas importante **dice Misao

**-¿Cuál razón? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Por su relación con Brick…¿no es cierto Momoko? **pregunta Misao con picardía

**-¿Estas con Brick?...no es que me importe pero ¿con el? **Pregunta asombrada Kaoru

**-SI no nos hubiéramos ido te hubiéramos felicitado **dice Miyako

**-O hacer que recapacitaras **comenta Kaoru

**-Por favor, lo que pasó, paso y ya no se puede remediar **dice Momoko

**-Bueno entonces te veré después Momoko, y fue un gusto en conocerlas **dice Misao despidiéndose

**-Adiós Misao, esperemos volverte a ver **se despide Miyako

**-En fin, ¿tienen que irse también? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Podemos llegar tarde a nuestras casas así que iremos a la tuya **dice Kaoru

**-Perfecto, así me contaran como estuvo su viaje **dice Momoko caminando junto a ellas

Comienzan su trayecto tomando el autobús y bajándose en otra parte de la ciudad

**-Sabes, no e estado aquí en un buen rato pero ¿creía que tu casa quedaba hacia haya? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Si, ¿acaso ya vives sola? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Que emoción, **dice emocionada Miyako

**-Bueno si y no **dice Momoko

**-¿Si y no?...déjame adivinar vives ya sola y con una compañera **dice Kaoru

**-¿Y como se llama? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Este….cuando lleguemos lo sabrán **dice apenada Momoko

Al llegar a donde vivía, (donde es una casa que no estaba en ruinas, adivinen donde)

**-Llegamos **dice Momoko

**-Es una casa muy grande, ¿vives con mas personas? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si **responde cortamente Momoko

**-Bueno pues entremos **dice Miyako

**-Ya llegue **dice Momoko

**-¿Y eso a mi que? **Dice una voz que las deja pensando ¿Dónde escuche esa voz antes?

**-No deberías ser tan grocero **dice Momoko

**-Puedo ser tan grosero como quiera ya que es mi casa, además tengo hambre **dice la voz

**-No es muy amistoso ¿verdad? **dice Miyako

**-Me dan ganas de ponerlo en su lugar **dice Kaoru

**-Descuiden….ya preparo la comida, ¿por lo menos puedes poner la mesa? tenemos invitadas **dice Momoko

**-¿Invitadas?...¿para que queremos invitadas? **Dice la voz mostrando su identidad

**-¡MOJO JOJO! **Gritan Kaoru y Miyako


	5. Chapter 5: Momoko Vs Brick

**Continuamos con esto espero lo disfruten ^^  
**

**-Genial mas humanas **dice Mojo

**-Si quieres que comamos tempranos solo pon la mesa **dice Momoko

**-Si claro que lo pondré…..como si no fuera suficiente con la que trae luego y además parece que nunca vieron a un mono en su vida….ya vera esa cabeza de zanahoria con quien habla **dice Mojo malhumorado

**-¡Te oí! **Reclama Momoko

**-Bueno chicas, pueden poner sus cosas en mi cuarto y les enseñare el lugar les parece **dice Momoko

Kaoru y Miyako solo se quedan sin habla al ver esto, donde vivía, con quien vivía, parece que hubiera pasado un siglo sin verse

**-¡MOMOKO! ¿TE SIENTES BIEN? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, por que lo preguntas **responde Momoko

**-No es normal que vivas en la misma casa que….él **dice Miyako

**-Bueno al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero vamos progresando **dice Momoko

**-Esas son mentiras **dice Mojo desde otro cuarto

**-Solo has lo que te dije, ¿ok? **dice Momoko

**-¡PERO SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO! **Grita Kaoru

**-(susurro) Aquí no **dice Momoko

**-Deja me cambio y les muestro el lugar para después hacer la cena **dice Momoko

**-¡No te vayas a tardar, tengo hambre! **dice Mojo

Momoko guía a sus amigas hacia su habitación subiendo al segundo piso pasando por los cuartos de los demás

**-Este de aquí es de Boomer, antes no estaba así de limpio y el de Butch….bueno pasemos por otro lado mejor, si les dejo ver lo que tiene ahí adentro quedarían traumadas y este de aquí es el de Brick…¿muy lindo no? **dice Momoko

**-Déjame adivinar, el de a lado es el tuyo **dice Kaoru

**-¿Así?...hahaha, no me había dado cuenta, entremos **dice Momoko

Al entrar

**-Y como pueden ver mi habitación esta….¡HEY! **se queja Momoko

**-¡Sostenla Miyako, creo que esta mal de la cabeza! **ordena Kaoru

**-¡A lo mejor tiene fiebre o alguna enfermedad! **dice Miyako

**-¡Ya paren esto, dejen les explico! **pide Momoko

Después de calmarse un poco y unas explicaciones

**-Así que te mudaste con Brick y su familia hace poco **dice Kaoru

**-Si, mi familia casi pega el grito al cielo y sin mencionar a Mojo **dice Momoko

**-Pero…sabemos que lo quieres mucho y dios sabe cuando empezaron a gustarse ambos, ¿pero no es mucho mudarte con el? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Pronto seré mayor de edad y ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones por mi misma, sabes antes te hubiera encantado la idea **dice Momoko

**-No quiero decir que no te apoye pero…vivir en el mismo techo que tus antiguos enemigos es demasiado **dice Miyako

**-Aun no lo saben **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué antes fuiste…tu sabes….una heroína que los combatía antes? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Exacto, aunque pienso decírselos algún día, y Mojo me odia desde la primera ves que nos conocimos pero ni él sabe **responde Momoko

**-Ya veo, bueno es tu vida y debes vivirla como quieras al igual que nos apoyaste a nosotras **dice Kaoru

**-Sabia que podía contar con ustedes **agradece Momoko

**-¡TENGO HAMBRE Y NO VEO COMIDA! **Grita Mojo

**-¡Ya voy! vamos antes de que le de un ataque **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Otra mañana en la escuela St. La Pucelle donde los días ya no fueron como antes

**-Buenos días Momoko **

**-Buenos días **saluda Momoko

**-¿Cómo le va señorita Akatsutsumi? **

**-Muy bien gracias **responde Momoko

**-Desde hace dos días todos te saludan como si fueras muy importante…no es que no lo seas pero ¿sabes a que se debe? **Pregunta Misao

**-No necesito decírtelo, aunque en realidad siento que me saludan por temor y no por solo ser yo **responde Momoko

**-¡Buenos días, Sempai Momoko! **saluda Haru

**-Hola Haru, ¿que haces? **pregunta Momoko

**-Sempai Brick me pidió que la buscara para hablar con usted **dice Haru

**-Dile que lo atenderé cuando sea necesario y urgente **responde Momoko

**-Pues creo que este es un momento necesario y urgente **dice Brick molesto

**-Creo que requieren estar solos ambos…vámonos Haru **dice Misao sacando a los civiles del área

**-¿Y por qué te apareces como si fueras un fantasma?...además no saludas adecuadamente **regaña Momoko

**-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, por tu culpa nuestra reputación va de mal en peor! **Se queja Brick

**-¿A que te refieres?...según se estos dos días no escuche alguna queja de algún maestro o alumno de aquí y además las demás escuelas han dejado de molestar a nuestros compañeros inclusive pidiéndonos que los protejamos también **dice Momoko

**-¡ACASO CREES QUE SOMOS LA POLICIA O ALGO ASI PARA HACER ESO?...¡ADEMAS DE QUE NOS CREEN BUENOS Y QUE SOMOS RESPETUOSOS DE LA LEY! **Grita Brick

**-Lo ves no va nada mal **dice Momoko

**-¡Y OTRA COSA SOBRE EL AUNTO DE SER UN CLUB! **Se queja Brick

De repente se aparecen las admiradoras y aspirantes aparecen detrás de Momoko pero no para mortificarla si no todo lo contrario

**-¡Sempai Brick!...¿como le puede gritar a ella que nos dio el derecho de pertenecer a los RRB?**

**-¡Si ella es buena y así podemos estar junto a ustedes!**

**-¡Lo amamos pero no permitiremos que le falte el respeto!**

**-¡SE QUIEREN CALLAR ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE ELLA Y YO! **Grita Brick

**-Descuiden chicas, solo estamos aclarando algunos puntos…por favor regresen a sus actividades y nos veremos todos en el dojo **dice Momoko

**-¡Si señortia Momoko!**

**-Ese es el punto que quería aclarar, admites a cada perdedor y chica a unirse en esto **se queja Brick

**-¿No sabes que vivimos en una época donde todos somos iguales? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¡Eres tan terca y testaruda!...¡Los RRB íbamos a ser lo que éramos antes y tu lo arruinas! **Alega Brick

**-¡Este grupo que querías formar iba a terminar de todas formas, deberías agradecerme!...¿Y A QUIEN LLAMAS TERCA Y TESTARUDA? ¡GROCERO, MALHABLADO Y DELINCUENTE BUENO PARA NADA! **Alega Momoko

**-Por favor amigos, calmanse **pide Boomer

**-Deja que se maten, será divertido **dice Butch

**-¿Acaso están de acuerdo en como lleva ella las cosas? **Pregunta Brick

**-A mi me da igual que hagamos, mientras pueda patear el trasero de los demás todo esta bien **responde Butch

**-Y yo debo agradecerle a ella al invitar a todas estas chicas, pensaba que me volvería…ya saben…por estar entre tanto hombre **responde Boomer

**-¿Lo ves?...hasta ellos me apoyan **dice Momoko orgullosa

**-Y además tu y yo podemos estar juntos y nada podrá ARGGGG **se queja Boomer al recibir un golpe al estomago

**-No tenientes tu suerte conmigo romeo **dice Momoko

**-Chsss, hagan lo que quieran **dice Brick molesto a punto de retirarse

**-¿A dónde vas?, las clases no han terminado **dice Momoko

**-Eso no te importa, además yo puedo ir a donde yo ¡AYYYY! **Se queja Brick por el dolor de su oreja

**-Nada de que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, si no asisten a clases repetirán el año y no quiero tenerlos aquí el año que viene así que a estudiar…¿o quieres ser un vago? **Pregunta Momoko llevándose a Brick de las orejas

**-Creo que me estoy enamorando hermano **dice Butch

**-Olvídalo, parece que solo tiene ojos para nuestro hermano Brick **responde Boomer

**-Bueno que se le va hacer **dice Butch caminando junto a Boomer para seguir a la "parejita"

Al final de las clases en el antiguo dojo de la escuela

**-¡Sean bienvenidos a la primera reunión oficial de los RRB, como sabrán ustedes fueron seleccionados para entrar aquí…bueno en realidad ustedes rogaron por estar aquí, solo ustedes saben por que pero bueno! **dice Momoko

**-Esto es tan humillante **se queja Brick

**-Tranquilo veo muchos que tienen potencial **dice Butch

**-Sin contar con las hermosas chicas **dice Boomer

**-¿Para que te haces el loco, hermanito?...sabemos que no hayas novia por quedarte traumado con la rubia **comenta Butch

**-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes (no habrá alguien igual a ella) **piensa Boomer

**-Muy bien somos 40 personas…no esperaba tantos….lo bueno es que el sitio es grande y ¿tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar este sitio o algo que hagamos antes de iniciar? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Yo…deberíamos tener un lema **sugiere Haru

**-Muy bien, ¿alguna idea? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Yo ya tengo una y creo que les agradara **sonríe con malicia Brick

**-Pues bien, me preocupaba que no hablaras pero dinos como será el lema **dice Momoko

**-*ejem*cof* ok…****¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES, SOMOS LOS CAMPEONES, NOSOTROS GANAMOS EN TODAS LAS BATALLAS CON UNA SONRISA POR QUE SOMOS….LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS! **Dice Brick metiéndose el dedo en la nariz

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y Momoko se quedo sorprendida

**-Ese lema es el mas….**decia Momoko antes de ser interrumpida

**-¡Si nos queda!**

**-¡Es muy original!**

**-¡Voto por que sea ese nuestro lema!**

**-¡Mientras lo haga nuestro líder, también lo hare!**

Todo el mundo apoyaba esto para desgracia de Momoko

**-Tenias razón, tal ves no sea tan malo dirigirlos **dice Brick sarcásticamente

**-Bueno….este….si quieren que sea ese el lema pues esta decidido **anuncia Momoko

**-Aquí va Brick con otro golpe **dice Butch

**-No muestra piedad nuestro hermano **dice Boomer

**-Si ya esta decidido, pues adelante **dice Brick

**-¿Adelante que? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Has el lema, todos lo esperamos…¡Verdad chicos! **alienta Brick

**-¡SI! **

**-Bueno yo…**dice Momoko estando acorralada

**-(susurro) No puedes ¿verdad rosadita? **Dice Brick

**-Grrrr….*ejem* ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES, SOMOS LOS CAMPEONES, NOSOTROS GANAMOS EN TODAS LAS BATALLAS CON UNA SONRISA POR QUE SOMOS….LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!** Entona Momoko metiéndose con decisión el dedo a la nariz

**-Vaya, buen revés **dice Butch

**-Golpea, lo para y responde **dice Boomer

**-(susurro) ¿A que te supo eso…líder? **pregunta Momoko

**-(susurro) Ya veras, hare que te salgas antes de tiempo y así yo tendré el control absoluto **advierte Brick

**-Bueno, ahora que tenemos eso pasemos a nuestra primera misión **dice Momoko

**-¿Misión? **Pregunta Butch

**-Esta muy emocionada **dice Boomer

**-(surruro) ¿Qué tramas? **Pregunta Brick

**-La escuela Hoka que es una secundaria como saben a sido victima de ataques de otra escuela por viejas rencillas, así que nos han pedido a nosotros que intervengamos y los ayudemos a que termine esto, las autoridades han sido incapaces de hacer algo, pero tengo buenos presentimientos sobre nuestro éxito **explica Momoko

**-¿Y como harás eso sabionda? **Pregunta Brick

**-Yo no lo hare sola **dice Momoko

**-Y aquí viene el K.O. **dice Butch

**-Lo haremos yo, tu y tus hermanos juntos **dice Momoko

**-Se cae, se cae, y se cayo **dice Boomer

**-¿Cómo te atreves a…? **pregunta con furia Brick siendo interrumpido

**-¡Si no esperábamos menos de ustedes!**

**-¡Quisiera acompañarlos pero en esta situación es mejor que lo hagan solos!**

**-¡No se preocupen estaremos preparados por si nos necesitan! **Dice Haru

**-¡Les echaremos porras! **Dicen las admiradoras

**-Y dicen 8 **dice Butch

**-Y dicen 9 **dice Boomer

**-(susurro) Estas fuera vago **dice Momoko muy sonriente

**-No se si primero me enamorare de ti o te matare **responde Brick ya sin poder hacer nada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¿Puedes pasarme la sal? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Si aquí tienes **dice Momoko

**-La cena que preparamos quedara muy rica **dice Miyako

**-Ustedes son las invitadas, no deberían hacer esto **dice Momoko

**-No te preocupes, me gusta cocinar también **responde Miyako

**-Si y por mi tampoco **dice Kaoru

**-Pero si no estas haciendo nada **dice Momoko

**-Por eso mismo **dice Kaoru

**-¿Y siempre preparas la comida? **Pregunta Miyako

**-A veces, en realidad Boomer es el que siempre cocina ya que trabaja en ese restaurante…aunque me pregunto a veces…¿Por qué escogió esa profesión?...siempre estaba detrás de las chicas hasta que se calmo hace tiempo…es raro **comenta Momoko

**-La gente cambia a veces **dice Miyako

**-¿O por otras gentes será? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta Momoko

**-A nada, solo esta divagando **dice Miyako nerviosa

**-Si como no **dice Kaoru

**-¿Me estas ocultando algo Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-Claro que no, mejor apresurémonos por que Mojo se va a irritar si no come…¿NO ES VERDAD MOJO? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¡POR LO MENOS LA RUBIA TIENE ALGO DE CEREBRO EN ESA CABEZA! **grita Mojo

**-¡Ya va, ya va…eres tan odioso cuando te da hambre! **Dice Momoko volviendo a los preparativos

**-A propósito…¿en donde duerme el simio? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-En el sótano donde el pasa el tiempo….**siente Momoko una mirada atrás de ella….**haciendo** **cosas de monos ya sabes **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) ¿Sigue haciendo sus robots verdad? **pregunta Miyako

**-(susurro) Si, pero desde Him ya ni uno sirve pero no se lo digan, se ofende fácilmente **responde Momoko

**-¡TENGO HAMBRE! **Grita Mojo

**-¡YA VA ESTAR, NO MOLESTES! **Grita Momoko

Y así es un día normal en esa casa que es la residencia Nataku

**-También tengo curiosidad sobre el apellido que utilizan..¿Nataku? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Fue para despistar a la gente de él y no fueran echados de aquí **responde Momoko

**-¡EL APELLIDO JOJO DEBRIA ESTAR EN ESE BUZÓN! **Grita Mojo

**-¡LA ULTIMA VES QUE INTENTASTE ESO QUE PASO! **grita Momoko

**-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE LE CAIGA MAL A LA GENTE QUE ARROJE COSAS A LA CASA! **Responde Mojo

**-Lo ven….ojala fuera un perro, no causaría tantos problemas **dice Momoko

**-¡TE OI CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA! **Grita Mojo


	6. Chapter 6: Residence Nataku

**Uno mas, no me costo mucho trabajo (es normal que te salga sangre de la oreja), en fin espero sea de su agrado disfrutenlo  
**

**-Y cuéntame Miyako, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Fue muy entretenido, vi varios lugares y conocí mucha gente muy amable además de aprender unos hermosos diseños que les encantara **dice Miyako alegremente

**-No fue tan divertido como el mio **comenta Kaoru

**-¿Y ti como te fue? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Vi varios templos y sitios de entrenamientos donde aprendí nuevas técnicas de lucha para así poder entrar en las ligas juveniles **comenta Kaoru

**-Vaya, serás una gran luchadora como tu padre **felicita Momoko

**-Aburrido **se queja Mojo

**-Mojo…sigue comiendo por favor **dice Momoko manteniendo su temple

**-Bla…bla…parece que uno no puede comer tranquilamente por aquí *chomp* **dice Mojo comiéndose su fruta

**-Discúlpenlo…no sabe buenos "modales" **dice Momoko con una vena en su cabeza

**-Soy un mono, no un humano *chomp* **dice Mojo

**-Descuida…sabemos de lo que es capas **dice Kaoru con cara de pocos amigos

**-*glup***

**-(susurro) Tranquila Kaoru **pide Miyako

**-Mejor iré a comer a otro lado, hay mucho aire contaminado por aquí **dice Mojo retirándose con su bandeja de fruta

**-¿Y lo soportas así cada día? **pregunta Kaoru

**-La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa abajo, pero normalmente es tranquilo…cuando no lo veo **dice Momoko

**-Miren la hora, se hace tarde **dice Miyako

**-Vamos podemos quedarnos otro rato **dice Kaoru

**-Descuiden, si tienen otras cosas que hacer lo entenderé **dice Momoko

**-No es tan importante, terminaremos de comer y después seguiremos con la platica, estos platillos están muy sabrosos **comenta Miyako

**-Gracias, pero fue con tu ayuda que quedaron con un poco mas de sabor **dice Momoko

**-Solo ayude un poco, no es para tanto…además tu hiciste la mayor parte **dice apenada Miyako

**-Si, no recuerdo que cocinaras de esta forma **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno estuve practicando mucho **dice Momoko

**-Es una tarde muy tranquila, hasta parece una casa normal y corriente **dice Miyako

**-De no ser por el simio seria mas normal **dice Kaoru

**-Si, en realidad cuando llegue aquí por primera vez no esta como ahora si me lo preguntan **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dos días después

**-Veamos la dirección…hmmm…debe ser por aquí, realmente no me imagino como será su casa...miran que no ir a la junta y dejarme a mi todo el trabajo…debería estar en un club de anime y manga T.T **se queja Momoko

**-Pero será interesante ver eso Momoko, nadie a logrado siquiera ver su casa aunque los sigan **dice Misao

**-Tienes razón, aunque a nadie se le ocurrió pedir en la dirección el domicilio de ellos pero de todas formas los hare pagar por malgastar mi tiempo así, además será un buen momento para discutir sobre la misión…di mi palabra y no me puedo echar para atrás **dice Momoko

**-A mira aquí es….¿te lo imaginabas asi? **Pregunta Misao

**-A veces creo que mi imaginación es la correcta **dice Momoko

**-¿Nataku?...que raro apellido **dice Misao

**-No importa, tal ves esa sea la razón por el cual nunca los hallaron...debieron buscar la casa Jojo o algo así** dice Momoko

**-¿Y como sabes eso? **pregunta Misao

**-Bueno…no es raro pensar así ya que son hijos de un villano enemigo de las PPGZ **dice Momoko tratando de no levantar sospechas

**-A cierto **dice Misao

La casa donde vivían estaba en ruinas y mas bien parecía una casa embrujada o para demoler pero parece que Momoko no le sorprende este echo

**-A lo mejor nos equivocamos **dice Misao

**-No…deben sentirse en su ambiente natural al vivir aquí…veamos si hay alguien **dice Momoko

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Hola…¿hay alguien? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Mira no esta cerrado **dice Misao

**-¿Quién creería que hay algo de valor aquí de todas formas? Entremos…deben estar escondidos **dice Momoko

Al entrar se ve peor que por afuera (agujeros en el techo, madera podrida, mala instalación eléctrica, como si fuera casa de la que hacen para los pobres y no de los de televisión)

**-Creo que hay algo muerto aquí **dice Misao tapándose la nariz

**-Si y esta muy cómodo en ese colchón **señala Momoko a Butch que estaba tan solo con una playera y en ropa interior

**-Vaya, diría que se ve muy adorable así…pero seria mentir **dice Misao

**-Deja me encargo…veamos…con esta agua será suficiente **dice Momoko agarrando una botella

**-Splash-**

**-¡AHHH!-¡ME AHOGO!-¡UN BOTE SALVAVIDAS! **Grita Butch

**-Tump-**

**-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? **Pregunta Momoko golpeándolo con la botella

**-¿Eh?...*Ajumm*…eres….deja pienso…hmmm **piensa con todo su cerebro Butch

**-Tump-**

**-Así no me volverás a olvidar **dice Momoko haciéndole un repaso

**-A es verdad…Momoko…hmmm…¿pero que haces aquí? **pregunta Butch

**-Te lo diré cuando encuentre a los otros dos **dice Momoko

**-Hola soy Misao **

**-Hmmm**

**-¿Sucede algo? **pregunta Misao

**-No te recuerdo **responde Butch

**-Jeje,…me lo imaginaba **dice Misao

**-Y bien, ¿vas a decirme donde están? **pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se, yo solo dormía desde que llegue y lo demás no me acuerdo **dice Butch

**-Ya veo…pero por favor ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa? **Pregunta Momoko tapándose los ojos

**-¿Qué?...te distraigoooarggggg **dice Butch antes de ser clavado en la pared

**-Sabes…deberías de mejorar ese temperamento que tienes **opina Misao

**-Es la única forma de tratar con ellos…créeme ya lo hice antes en el pasado **dice Momoko

**-*Puffff*…¿y cuando hiciste eso si apenas te conocimos? **Pregunta Butch

**-No importa…donde hay uno están los otros, vigílalo Misao **ordena Momoko

**-Ok….y dime…¿hay algo bueno en la tele? **Pregunta Misao

**-No creo pero ponte cómoda **dice Butch

Por cada cuarto que revisaba Momoko solo hallaba basura y muebles llenos de polvo, pero ni señas de los otros dos por lo que decide subir no sin antes checar la parte de atrás

**-¿Eh?...es Boomer…bueno por lo menos esta leyendo algo decen….**dice Momoko acercándose al ver que veía Boomer con tanta pasión

**-Hmmm….¡Momoko, amor mio…has venido a busargggggg! **Dice Boomer antes de ser azotado al piso

**-¿Cómo te atreves a leer esto a plena luz del día y afuera donde te pueden ver todos? **pregunta furiosa Momoko

**-No…creo…que-a-la-gente-le-importe….*doki* **dice Boomer

Momoko arrastra a Boomer hacia la sala y lo avienta junto a Butch

**-¡Oye!...la basura esta por haya **se queja Butch

**-Todo este sitio es un basurero de echo…ahora solo me falta 1 **dice Momoko volviendo a su búsqueda

**-Te dije…esta loca por mi **dice Boomer

**-Si como quieras…ahora déjame ver las luchas **dice Butch

**-Hola Boomer**

**-Hola Misao**

**-Si te acuerdas de mí, que bien **dice Misao contenta

**-Por supuesto, todas las mujeres hermosas siempre tendrán un lugar aquí en mi coraaaargggg **dice Boomer acercándose a Misao por lo que Momoko le avienta un pedazo de pared (alguien dijo mejorando la casa)

**-No intentes nada mientras no te veo romeo **dice Momoko

**-Ok….*doki* **dice Boomer…descanse en paz

Momoko sube las escaleras tratando de no caer por tanta basura y preguntándose ¿Cómo es que no apestan viviendo de esta manera?...¿por lo menos tienen agua para bañarse?

**-No hay muchos cuartos…será fácil encontrarlo…si se encuentra aquí claro **dice Momoko

Momoko busca en cada cuarto pero lo único que halla no puede ser mostrado (un baño, el cuarto de Butch lleno de basura, el cuarto de Boomer lleno de…cosas indecentes…otro baño) hasta que llego a otras dos habitaciones, pero una de ellas estaba vacía

**-Eso solo nos deja con la última puerta y podríamos tener una ganadora aquí **dice Momoko

Al abrir la puerta esperaba encontrar algo similar o peor que en las otras, por lo que se sorprendio al ver un cuarto arreglado y recogido (esperen me equivoque de hojas o de historia…no…parece que no)

**-Hasta parece que entre en la dimensión desconocida **dice Momoko

A primera vista observa que no se encuentra ahí por lo que decide marchar no sin antes ver algo que llamo su atención…un listón rojo como el suyo amarrado en la cabecera de la cama

**-¿Para que tiene un listón ahí?...me parece familiar **se cuestiona Momoko

**-¿Se te perdió algo? **pregunta Brick molesto

**-¡AHHHH!...no te aparezcas así de repente **se queja Momoko

**-Yo soy el que debería quejarme al ver a mis dos hermanos sentados viendo la televisión con una chica de la escuela en la sala y luego aquí una chismosa **dice Brick

**-No soy una chismosa *ble* **dice Momoko sacándole la lengua

**-Hmp…de todas maneras sal de mi casa **dice Brick

**-Claro que no, tengo mucho que discutir con ustedes tres y sobre todo contigo **dice firmemente Momoko

**-Chsss, ¿inclusive cuando no te veo me buscas?...¿eres una acosadora? **Pregunta Brick

**-Sigue así y te daré la misma dosis que tus hermanos, andando **ordena Momoko

Momoko va bajando después de Brick que se dirige a la sala, pero la distrae una puerta entreabierta y si ya había revisado toda la casa, ¿porque no terminar?

**-No hará nada de malo checar…¿qué podría pasar? **Dice Momoko

**-Hola hermano ponte comodo **dice Butch

**-Cállate, esto es tan solo imperdonable ser tratados por alguien así en nuestra propia casa…me recuerda a alguien **se queja Brick

**-¿Y donde esta? **pregunta Misao

**-¿No venia atrás de mi? **se pregunta Brick

Momoko baja las escaleras hacia el sótano pero todo estaba muy oscuro y no puede ver bien que había

**-Supongo que fue mucha mi curiosidad, no hay nada aquí…pero me recuerda un lugar que visite antes….no se por que…**dice Momoko (referencia al ep 47)

**-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? **pregunta una voz enojada

**-¿Eh?.. lo siento no debí…un segundo **dice Momoko al revelarse la figura

**-¡ERES ESA MOCOSA! **Grita Mojo

**-¡ERES MOJO! **Grita Momoko

**-¿COMO ME HALLASTE?..¿VIENES A PEGARME VERDAD? **reclama Mojo

**-No espera, un momento…(me descubrió tan solo al verme…¿qué hago?...les dirá que yo soy Hyper Blossom y esta aquí Misao…debo pensar en algo) **piensa Momoko

**-¡YA VERAS ACTIVARE MI ROBOT Y TE ELIMINARE! **Grita Mojo

**-¡NO ESPERA NO HAGAS LOCURAS! **Pide Momoko

**-¡PREPARATE!...Fzzzzzz….¡HAY UNA FALLA EN EL SISTEMA! **Dice Mojo al sacar chispas su robot

**-(Esto no es bueno) **se cubre Momoko con sus brazos al no tener con que cubrirse de una aparente explosión (yo tampoco D:)

**-Esto no es bueno **dice Mojo al empezar a cubrirse el cuarto con una luz cegadora

**-¡MOMOKO!**

**-BOOOOMMMMM-**

Al disiparse el humo

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunta Misao

**-Mono tarado…volviste a intentar mover un robot ¿verdad? **pregunta enojado Butch

**-Nunca aprende **dice Boomer

**-¿Sigo entera? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Para tu suerte si, para la mía es mala suerte **dice Brick al tenerla abrazada

**-O-O-O-Oye….¿q-q-que haces? **pregunta nerviosa Momoko

**-De nada, de no haber venido quien sabe que hubiera pasado **dice Brick

**-*Puffff*…*coff*coff* ¡ELLA ES UNA PPGZ…ACABENLA!..*coff*coff* **ordena Mojo

**-¿Qué?...no seas ingenuo **dice Boomer

**-¿Ella una PPGZ?…la explosión te dejo mal el cerebro esta ves **dice Butch

**-Solo falta que digas que ella también es una PPGZ **dice Boomer señalando a Misao

**-Eso seria lindo **dice Misao

**-Solo es una invitada y ella tambien…madre…pudiste hacer que nos metiéramos en problemas otra ves **regaña Brick

**-Hmmmm, yo se lo que les digo **dice enojado Mojo

**-Si claro, subamos y terminemos lo que….se supone tenemos que hacer **dice Brick

Los cuatro suben a la sala de nuevo dejando a Mojo con los restos de su invento

**-Lamento eso…supongo que no tengo que relatar quien es el **dice Brick

**-Nuestra madre aun sigue tratando de conquistar el mundo **dice Boomer

**-Pero a pesar que nosotros nos cansamos de eso el sigue y nos a traído problemas, por eso nos cambiamos el apellido **dice Butch

**-Eso es entendible…aunque es un día muy emocionante, estoy en la casa de los RRB y además conocí a un villano…solo me faltaría conocer a una PPGZ **dice emocionada Misao

**-Si…seria perfecto el día no jejeje **dice Momoko al pensar que hubiera dicho si se entera

**-Bueno basta de charlas, dinos a que viniste **ordena Brick

**-Primero que nada son unos cerdos por vivir en un sitio así **dice Momoko

**-Gracias, intento mantenerla siempre así para las visitas **dice sarcásticamente Butch

**-Segundo, me dejaron con esa banda que los esperaba a ustedes, tuve que inventar cualquier cosa, eso también fue muy desconsiderado de su parte **se queja Momoko

**-Eres parte del el, es normal que te dejemos que te encargues **dice Brick

**-Si como no, y tercero debemos mañana asistir a la escuela Hoka para ayudarlos con su problema, así ustedes tendrán la fama que buscan **dice Momoko

**-Esa clase de fama no era la que queríamos, queríamos que se nos temiera como en antaño **dice Brick

**-Además no creo que eso atraiga a mas chicas lindas a mi vida con ese tipo de fama de buen samaritano **dice Boomer

**-Si es sobre patearles el trasero a los demás, siempre podrás contar conmigo **dice Butch con una sonrisa macabra (y eso que se ve serio y maduro con el peinado que trae)

**-Espero no tengamos que llegar a eso pero me agrada tu apoyo y Boomer tal ves no haya chicas que te sigan por hacer el bien…pero no quisieras que te siguieran aquellas chicas inocentes y bellas que requerirán que las salves de las garras del mal **dice Momoko sacando a luz su sabiduría en anime y manga

**-¿En serio?...te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo mi amada **dice Boomer

**-¿Cómo pueden apoyarla?...solo los esta manipulando **se queja Brick

**-Lo lamentó es un voto unánime así que no tienes de otra **dice Momoko con una sonrisa de victoria

**-Algún día descubriré como lo haces **se queja Brick

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¿Y no han tenido problemas con los vecinos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No….solo a veces pero es cuando escuchan alguna explosión o algo así, pero les decimos que el padre o madre de ellos esta trabajando en un experimento pero que no es peligroso, al principio no se lo creían pero después fue sencillo **explica Momoko

**-¿Y cada cuando pasa? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Más veces de los que te imaginas **dice Momoko

**-Ya llegue y tengo hambre **

**-Y llego el primero, déjame adivinar…¿tumbaste de nuevo el edificio equivocado de nuevo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Claro que no…solo fueron algunos autos **responde Butch

**-¡Ay dios!...en fin ellas son mis amigas que me vinieron a visitar supongo que te acuerdas de ellas **dice Momoko

**-Hmmm, a la rubia no, pero a ella si…Kaoru no es verdad **dice Butch

**-Vaya, y creí que tus neuronas no trabajan extra **dice Kaoru

**-¿Como voy a olvidar a la hija del fallido Masked Wonder? **Pregunta Butch

**-¿QUE DIJISTE TARADO? **Reclama Kaoru

**-Ya me oíste, este año será para Panda Face McGrath **responde Butch

**-¡Eso quisieras pero mi padre ganara otra ves! **dice Kaoru

**-¿Así?...¿y como sabes eso? **pregunta Butch

**-Ya veras, te partiré la cara para confirmarlo **advierte Kaoru

**-Je…eso quisiera verlo…vamos atrás, y enséñame que me equivoco **dice Butch

**-Ya veras payaso **dice Kaoru

**-¿No los vas a detener? **pregunta Miyako

**-No veo la razón, además no creo que se hagan daño y son ambos testarudos **dice Momoko

**-Cierto…aunque tal ves fueron a…**dice Miyako

**-¿A que? **Pregunta Momoko

**-A nada, no me hagas caso **dice Miyako

**-Por que siento que no solo a mi me vinieron a ver **dice Momoko

**-¡NI QUIEN TE QUISIERA VER! **Grita Mojo

**-¿Me das un segundo?...tengo que atender un asuntito con cierto mono majadero **dice Momoko con una cara de asesina

**-Tranquila Momoko, tranquila **dice Miyako sosteniendo a Momoko

Una bella tarde ¿no creen?


	7. Chapter 7: Relations

**Disfruten (perdon por ser tan breve pero me estan empujando XP) **

7:00

**-Ya llevan mas de una hora, ¿se habrán matado entre ellos? **pregunta Miyako

**-No creo tener tanta suerte para librarme de Butch, de todas maneras se siente un ambiente de tranquilidad sin gritos, comentarios fuera de lugar y molestos reclamos, ¿verdad Mojo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-UHhgn-IKpoiok-RGHAGT **se queja Mojo amordazado

**-Si, pienso lo mismo **dice Momoko

**-Espero no tengamos que llevar a nadie al hospital **dice preocupada Miyako

**-Descuida, no son tan tontos para llegar a esos extremos **dice Momoko

**-Pero se esta haciendo tarde **dice Miyako

**-Descuida, mandare a Butch o a Boomer para que las acompañen hasta sus casas **dice Momoko

**-¿Tienen auto? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Si, una camioneta pero nada mas…aunque cierta persona la quería convertir en una maquina de destrucción masiva **dice Momoko viendo a Mojo

**-HMNJhnig**

**-Tienes razón, nadie esta tan loco para hacer eso **dice Momoko

**-¡Ya llegue!**

**-Parece que salió temprano…¿que tal te fue Boomer? **pregunta Momoko

**-Lo usual, prepara esto, cocina esto, ¿es normal que tenga un dedo esto?...es broma, solo paso una ves…en fin les traje unos dulces…traigo Dangos, Mochi, déjame ver…Monaka y varios mas, espero alcance pa-ra-to-dos **dice Boomer entrando a la sala quedándose atontado por ver a Miyako

**-Hola Boomer **saluda Miyako

**-Vinieron a visitarme ella y Kaoru…espero no las hayas olvidado **dice Momoko

**-Este….claro, como iba a olvidarlaaaassssss **dice Boomer tropezándose (por suerte los dulces cayeron en las manos de Momoko)

**-Ten mas cuidado, casi tiras a los preciosos **dice Momoko con ojos tiernos (loca por los dulces ^^)

**-Lo-lo-lo lamento **dice Boomer tartamudeando

**-Eres igual que antes, sigues siendo un poco descuidado **se rie Miyako

**-¿Hmm?...eso es raro, solo lo recuerdo una ves actuar así…en fin iré a guardar esto y preparare un poco de te, de paso veré a esos dos y te diré si tenemos que llamar a la funeraria **dice Momoko

**-De acuerdo **asiente Miyako

**-Boomer, ¿puedes quedarte con ella un momento? **pregunta Momoko

**-¡SI! **responde Boomer

**-Ok…no tienes por qué gritar **dice Momoko

**-lo siento** dice Boomer

**-También Mojo les hará compañía ¿verdad? **pregunta Momoko

**-HMjjUGUHi HKjil**

**-Gracias, eres muy amable **dice Momoko

En la cocina

**-Los cuatro actúan tan extraño, no es que no se conozcan pero aun así, no reaccionan así frente a otras chicas esos dos…debo estar pensando de mas a causa de toda la visita **dice Momoko

**-FFFSSS**

**-El agua ya esta lista **dice Momoko

**-Uno para mi, uno para Boomer, uno para Miyako, uno para Mojo que se a portado bien…¿quién falta?...a si esos dos, debo ir a ver que están haciendo **dice Momoko

Momoko camina por el corredor hacia la puerta de atrás siguiendo hundida en sus pensamientos

**-Ojala algún día esos dos conocieran a alguien, cada chica con la que han estado…no dura mucho…¿me pregunto si serán exigentes?...Boomer manteniéndose como si fuera un monje y ya no el don juan de antes y Butch teniendo noviazgo a distancia con una desconocida, lo gracioso es que solo sabe que se llama "Powered Buttercup 2012", es gracioso que haga noviazgo así con una persona que tenga ese nombre, ¿me pregunto si siempre le habrá gustado a Butch esta Kaoru cuando estaba transformada?...bueno veamos que están haciendo **dice Momoko

Momoko esta a punto de abrir la puerta de atrás cuando de repente siente algo en su pie

**-¿Eh?...¿que es esto? **pregunta Momoko agachándose para recoger una prenda

**-¿Qué hace uno de mis brasier aquí?...esos tontos debieron haberlo tirado o fue cuando lave la ropa…no importa debo….no seré presumida pero no es de mi talla….OMG O.O¡ **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Siguiente mañana, escuela Hoka

**-Gracias por haber venido, pensamos que no asistirían **agradece Toru Sakuragui, presidente del consejo

**-Lo que prometemos lo cumplimos **dice Momoko

**-Acabemos con esto de una ves **dice Brick

**-Claro, claro…debemos de decirles lo que provoca esta conducta con la otra escuela **dice Toru

**-Que sea breve, no soy feliz nada mas escuchando **ordena Butch

**-SI…este….por supuesto **dice Toru asustado

**-Adelante sin miedo, no muerden mas de lo que ladran **dice Momoko

**-En fin, verán esto empezó hace varias semanas, tratamos de dialogar con ellos a través de su comité escolar pero solo nos dijeron que no podían controlarlos por desgracia, atacan a cualquier estudiante que lleve nuestro uniforme, sabemos que son de esa escuela pero van encapuchados para no ser identificados, los que han golpeado dicen que dejemos de robar a sus chicas o si no, realmente no entiendo que quiere decir con eso **explica Toru

**-Es el motivo mas bobo que eh escuchado **dice Brick

**-A lo mejor se tapan los rostros por que están feos **se burla Butch

**-¿Y la policía? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Estamos igual con ellos, espero puedan ayudarnos ya que no se nos ocurre nada mas y como escuchamos que ustedes se encargaban de estas cosas, espero puedan aceptar y a cambio esta escuela les pertenecerá **dice Toru

**-Espera, no hay necesidad de eso **dice Momoko

**-Si, con que esta escuela forme parte de nuestro territorio será suficiente **dice Brick

**-¡Oye no digas esas cosas! **reclama Momoko

**-Me parece justo, fue sabio acudir a ustedes…dentro de este folder tendrán la información que requieren y espero todo salga bien, **dice Toru

**-Descuide, será pan comido **dice Butch

**-Vámonos **ordena Brick

**-Un momento, no puede…eso no es…espérame **dice Momoko

Afuera

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? **pregunta Momoko enojada

**-¿No me dijiste que debíamos cuidar a los demás? **Pregunta Brick

**-Si, pero no a cambio de cosas **dice Momoko

**-Descuida, así los protegeremos mejor si los demás saben que están con nosotros **dice Brick

**-A propósito de proteger….¿donde esta Boomer? **pregunta Butch

**-Dijo que iba al baño, pero eso fue hace rato **dice Momoko

Gimnasio

**-Y como veras nena, puedo llevarte mas haya de lo que te imaginas **dice Boomer

**-¿En serio? **pregunta la chica

**-Si, veras soy uno de los que ayudaran a tu escuela a salir de su problema **dice Boomer

**-Eres muy valiente **dice la chica

**-(Eres una diosa Momoko, tenias razón que había lindas y tiernas chicas que les gustan estos actos de heroismo) **piensa Boomer acercándose para darle un beso

**-PAFFF-**

**-Oigan es un show pri-va-do **dice Boomer viendo a Momoko, Butch y Brick parados en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos

**-Crash-**

**-Poww-**

**-Tump-**

**-En serio no podemos dejarte solo ni por 1 segundo **dice Momoko

**-Debo reconocer que iba bien **dice Butch cargando a un atontado Boomer

**-Solo fue lastima **dice Brick

**-¡Llámame! **Dice la chica

En el parque

**-Veamos…aquí dice que la escuela a la que pertenecen los vándalos son de la escuela Hachi, son alrededor de 15 a 20 sujetos que usan pasamontañas pero aun así traen el uniforme de su escuela, a pesar de que se les a revisado e interrogado a los alumnos de esa escuela no han hallado pruebas pero si aumentan las agresiones, según sus intenciones es de intimidar a los de la escuela Haku por algún problema amoroso al parecer **dice Momoko

**-Solo hay que buscarlos, golpearlos y asunto arreglado **dice Brick

**-Apoyo eso **dice Butch

**-No serviría de nada, volverían a tomar venganza…lo que tenemos que hacer es otra cosa **dice Momoko

**-¿Y que les parece que los atrapáramos? **Opina Boomer

**-Bien pensado, ¿alguna idea? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Hay que atraerlos con un señuelo hacia donde queremos **dice Butch

**-Y tengo el señuelo perfecto **dice Brick

**-Me alegra que les interese tanto esto como a mi….¿porque se me quedan viendo? **Pregunta Momoko preocupada

Al siguiente dia ya en la noche

**-(En serio me la van a pagar esos tres, no solo me obligan a hacerle de cebo, si no quieren que actué como una chica precoz…los voy a matar) **piensa Momoko vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela Hoka, el cual es de color guinda

Momoko va adentrándose por las calles que transitan mucha gente pero cada ves que se va alejando, el número de personas va disminuyendo hasta sentirse completamente sola, bueno casi ya que la estaban vigilando Brick, Butch y Boomer….o eso creía

**-¡Mira eso, que buena pelea están dando en la tele! **Dice Butch

**-Y como decía…¿viven por aquí cerca? **Pregunta Boomer a un grupo de colegialas

**-*Slurp*….¡AHHH!...esto si es una buena noche, aquí disfrutando una bebida mientras ella esta haciendo todo el trabajo **dice Brick

**-A cierto…¿no se supone que la cuidábamos? **Pregunta Butch sin dejar de ver la tele del café

**-Ella sabe cuidarse sola, además….¿que le puede pasar?, solo son unos mocosos que no hacen nada mas que molestar **dice Brick

**-Adiós, estén seguras que las llamare **dice Boomer despidiéndose de las chicas

**-Parece que nuestro rompecorazones ataca de nuevo **dice Butch

**-Que puedo decir, me aman **dice Boomer

**-Brindo por una noche tranquila **dice Brick

**-Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? **Pregunta Misao

**-Hola querida Misao, ¿qué haces aquí? **pregunta Boomer

**-Solo paso la noche…¿no se supone que Momoko estaba con ustedes? **pregunta Misao

**-Si, pero no pasa nada **dice Butch

**-Me alegro, escuche que las agresiones contra los estudiantes de la escuela Hoka han tomado otro nivel **dice Misao

**-Quieres explicar eso **pide Brick

**-Escuche que a las mujeres las secuestran y les hacen cosas horribles **dice Misao

**-¿Cosas horribles? **Pregunta Butch

**-Si, dicen que las desvisten les toman fotografías y luego si les parecen bonitas pues…. **Dice Misao

**-¡Oh dios! **Dice Boomer

**-Pero son rumores, ni que fueran unos violadores o algo así…¿chicos? **pregunta Misao al estar sola

**-¡LUEGO HABLAMOS! **Grita Brick

**-¡CORRE ESTUPIDO CORRE! **Grita Butch

**-¡HAYA VAMOS AMOR MIO! **Grita Boomer

En una calle sola

**-Parece que no hubo suerte hoy, supongo que haremos otro plan ya que este no resulto **dice Momoko

**-Disculpe señorita, ¿me puede dar su hora? **Pregunta un chico junto a otros tres

**-¿Eh?...bueno, son las 8:00 **responde Momoko

**-¿En serio?...creí que era la hora para limpiar las calles de los estudiantes de la maldita escuela Hako **dice el chico

**-Un momento, ustedes son…**dice Momoko

**-Así es, somos de la escuela Hachi y nos vengaremos de esa estúpida escuela **dice el chico quitándose la gorra, pero traen puestos pasamontañas

**-¿Solo por que los abandonaron sus chicas? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Tu no sabes nada, mi novia me dejo por uno de esa escuela, según por que eran mas tranquilos y maduros….¡ESO ME DESTROZO EL CORAZÓN! **Grita el aparente líder

**-Y creí que no conocería a mas personas extrañas **dice Momoko

**-¡CALLATE!...ahora que lo pienso…no eres muy mayor para estar en esa escuela **dice el líder

**-Si a lo mejor es una burra que reprobó año **dice uno de los tipos

**-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS BURRA TARADO? **Grita Momoko

**-No importa, tal ves seas una chica pero aun así todos los que pertenezcan a esa escuela pagaran **dice el líder

**-(No esperaba hallarme en esta situación, pero también es una suerte que tengamos al mismísimo responsable de todo esto, ahora solo falta que se esos se aparezcan y los agarremos) **piensa Momoko

Momoko es acorralada por los tres, riéndose de que será presa fácil, pero Momoko esta confiada en que pronto aparecerían refuerzos

**-No te preocupes, seremos unos caballeros **dice el líder

**-Hmp, que confiados pero pronto lo lamentaran **dice Momoko

**-Si claro, vendrán a salvarte…no lo creo **dice uno de los chicos encapuchados

**-(¿Dónde están?) **se pregunta Momoko

Mas lejos

**-¡MOMOKO!**

**-¡MOMOKO!...¿DONDE ESTAS?**

**-¡HABLAME! **

**-¿Dónde dijo que tenias que vigilar? **Pregunta Butch

**-No le puse atención **dice Boomer

**-No se desesperen, debemos de separarnos y así cubriremos mas espacio **ordena Brick

Mientras

**-Bueno, supongo que no aparecerán **dice Momoko

**-¿Eh?...así que tratabas de tendernos una trampa, pero veo que los que te acompañaban se acobardaron tan solo al saber que éramos nosotros, así de cobardes son los de tu escuela **dice el líder

**-Tienes razón, pero no son cobardes…solo inútiles, pero aun así tendré que hacerme cargo yo misma **dice Momoko metiéndose la mano a su bolsa

**-¿Trae gas o algo así? **pregunta el otro encapuchado

**-Estamos protegidos, no nos podrá hacer nada lo que traiga **dice el líder

**-Yo la agaraaarrrrrgggg **dice el encapuchado al ser golpeado con algo

**-¿Qué le pego? **Pregunta el segundo

Momoko jala la cuerda y regresa el objeto revelando un yo-yo

**-¿Un yo-yo?, **pregunta el líder

**-Si se rinden ahora será mas sencillo **dice Momoko preparando de nuevo su yo-yo

**-¿Crees que con ese juguetito nos asustas? **Dice el líder

**-¿Quién te crees, Hyper Blossom? **Pregunta el segundo

**-¡CALLENSE!...¡ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA! **grita Momoko

**-¡YA VERAS!...-FIUUUUU-** silba el líder

De las calles empezaron a salir mas tipos encapuchados rodeándola

**-Veamos si serás lo suficiente buena para pelear contra todos nosotros **dice el líder

**-Cobardes **dice Momoko

**-Ah…ya no estas tan confiada, así son todas ustedes, muy creídas hasta que obtienen mas de los que podían aguantar **dice el líder riéndose

**-Hmp…te vanaglorias por ser solamente tu **dice Momoko guardando su yo-yo

**-¿Te rindes?...eso esta muy bien **dice el líder

**-Yo no soy la que me estoy rindiendo, eres tu **dice Momoko acercándosele

**-Ja…agárrenla chicos…¿chicos? **pregunta el líder volteando hacia atrás

**-Lo lamento, el numero que usted marco esta desconectado, favor de llamar después **dice Butch

**-¿QUE? **Grita sorprendido el líder al ver a sus colegas en el piso sin sentido

**-Casi no llegamos **dice Boomer

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **pregunta Momoko

**-Nada, solo esta divagando…así que tu eres el que causo esto **señala Brick

**¡LOS RRB!...por favor no me lastimen **dice el líder arrodillándose frente a ellos

**-No lo creo, la amenazaste y eso es un delito grave **dice Brick tronándose los dedos

**-Déjalo, solo es un perdedor dolido, se le pasara…pero si no quieres problemas deja en paz a los estudiantes de la escuela Haku y compórtense, además recuerda que aun eres joven y ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera como eres **dice Momoko

**-¡Gracias, gracias! **dice el líder

**-¡Y para que no se te olvide!...¡KYYYYAAA! **grita Momoko haciendo la vuelta alrededor del mundo con el yo-yo

**-¡AYYYYYY! **Se queja el líder quedando inconsciente en el suelo

**-¡Uyyy! **Dicen los chicos

**-Bueno, ya terminamos aquí…regresemos a dormir y mañana informaremos las buenas nuevas **dice Momoko

**-Por supuesto jefa **dice Butch

**-Eres mi ídolo **dice Boomer

**-Ese ataque con el yo-yo…¿acaso puede haber dos personas así de diestros con un torpe juguete usándolo como arma? **Se pregunta Brick

**-Y también discutiremos en donde estaban…¡ME OYERON! **Grita Momoko

**-¡si! **responde los RRB

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(susurro) Y recuerda que te di muy fuerte en la cara **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) Y tu dices que te arroje atrás de unos arbustos **dice Butch

**-(susurro) Bien entremos **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) Espera **dice Butch

**-(susurro) ¿Qué? **pregunta Momoko

**-Kiss-**

**(susurro) ¡Idiota! **Dice Kaoru

**-¡Y SI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO DE MI PADRE ME LAS PAGARAS! **Grita Kaoru

**-¡YO PUEDO DECIR LO QUE QUIERA! **Grita Butch

**-Oh dios, ¿siguen peleando? **Pregunta Momoko desde la cocina

**-¿Tu crees que este baboso me quería enseñar como pelear? **Pregunta enojada Kaoru

**-No quería…¡TE ENSEÑE! **Grita Butch

**-Tranquilos, debemos hablar como gente civilizada…por ejemplo Kaoru…¿no te sientes menos presionada? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No lo se, es solo que no debes de sentir esa presión en el pecho **dice Momoko

**-Hablas muy…"caray" **dice Kaoru al entender lo que decía

**-Sabes, para ser una chica que no le gusta vestir femenina, usas muy buena lencería **dice Momoko sujetando el brasier

**-Puedo explicarlo **dice Butch

**-Te escucho **dice Momoko tomándose su te

¿Sorprendidos?...yo también :P


	8. Chapter 8: Princesa

**Continuamos, ¿seguro?...si por que no, hay que continuar, llevamos poco aun para terminar esto  
**

**-Saben algo, no quiero inmiscuirme en su vida…pero cuando sucede en mi casa requiero una buena explicación **dice Momoko

**-¿Tu casa?...¡deberías saber que…..! **dice Butch

**-¿Dijiste algo? **pregunta Momoko

**-No señora **responde Butch

**-Solo quiero saber…¿Cuándo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Fue hace poco **dice Kaoru tratando de ser menos obvia

**-¿Qué tanto? **pregunta Momoko

**-Un poco **dice Kaoru

**-Para que hagan eso, supongo que es mas que un poco **dice Momoko

**-Es algo normal, ni que quebráramos la ley o algo así **dice Butch

**-No estas ayudando mucho **dice Kaoru

**-Entonces….déjame adivinar…."Powered Buttercup 2012" **dice Momoko

**-¿Cómo adi…estuviste…..ya no hay? **Pregunta Butch sin formar una oración

**-Así que 6 meses, esperaba a otro tipo de persona que chateaba con el, lo sorprendente es que congeniaran **dice Momoko

**-Dímelo a mi, sigo sin creerlo cada ves que le veo la cara **dice Kaoru

**-¡Ya estuvo bien de atacarme de esa forma! **dice Butch levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la cocina

**-Lo tienes domado ¿eh? **dice Momoko

**-Hago lo que puedo **dice Kaoru

**-¡Y USTEDES DEJEN DE ESTAR DE MELOSOS TAMBIEN! **Reclama Butch

**-Ellos también….**dice Momoko

**-Si **responde Kaoru

**-Definitivamente vivo en la dimensión desconocida **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una semana después

**-lalalalalala-lalalalala **canta Momoko

**-Buenos días Momoko **saluda Misao

**-Buenos días **responde Momoko

**-Estas muy feliz, ¿comiste un rico pastel? **Pregunta Misao

**-No **responde Momoko

**-¿Encontraste un apuesto y guapo novio? **Pregunta Misao

**-Mejor que eso **responde Momoko

**-¿Se te declaro Brick? **pregunta Misao

**-No me eches a perder el día y no **responde Momoko

**-¿Entonces? **pregunta Misao

**-Entre por fin al club de anime y manga, por fin estaremos juntas **dice feliz Momoko

**-¡Que bien! **celebra Misao

**-Todo va mejorando en mi vida, de ahora en adelante seguiré mi sueño al igual que Kaoru y Miyako **exclama Momoko

**-Pero…se te olvida el detalle de la banda….¿a poco te dejaron salir así como así? **pregunta Misao

**-Por supuesto, ellos no me querían ahí y ya los deje en un buen camino para que sean personas de bien, hahahahaha **dice Momoko

**-Aja….conseguiste un arreglo **dice Misao

**-Hahahahaha…..si…por lo menos una vez a la semana debo estarlos checando **dice Momoko

**-Algo es algo, **anima Misao

**-Pero velo por este lado protegen a otras escuelas, ya asisten a sus clases, no eh recibido ninguna queja y las demás bandas peligrosas de la zona se han echado para atrás al ver las escuelas protegidas con el logo de RRB, esta vez ya no tendré que verlos **explica Momoko

**-Pero a mi si plebeya **dice una voz sangrona

**-¡Por favor!...dime que solo lo escuche en mi cabeza **dice Momoko alarmada

**-No eres tan privilegiada para eso, ¿acaso ya olvidaste a tu amiga del alma Himeko? **Pregunta la princesa

**-(susurro) Distráela mientras huyo hacia otro país **dice Momoko

**-Fue algo desconsiderado de tu parte abandonarme en la otra escuela, yo que solo quería que fuéramos buenas amigas **dice Himeko dramáticamente

**-Lo único que querías era a alguien a quien molestar **responde Momoko

**-En parte, a mi lado serias tan popular como yo **dice Himeko

**-La mayor parte de la escuela te detestaba **dice Momoko

**-Eso explica por qué tuve que cerrarla cuando te fuiste, ya nadie me divertía **dice Himeko

**-Si diversión significa intentar ponerme en ridículo a todas horas, entonces estas enferma **dice Momoko

**-Hmp, di todo lo que quieras pero a mis juguetes preferidos no se me escapan tan fácil….hubiera deseado que las otras dos plebeyas estuvieran aquí también, pero hay de donde escoger sirvientes **dice Himeko

**-¿Y por que crees que te permitiré hacer lo que se te antoje? **Desafía Momoko

**-Ja….¿tu y que ejercito me lo impedirá? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Estamos atrás y me estorbas el paso **dice Brick

**-¿COMO TE ATRE….ves? **pregunta Himeko haciendo una escena de amor barato de sus vistas cruzándose e inclusive prepara sus labios hasta que Brick la atraviesa

**-¡Oye tengo que discutir algo contigo!...hola Misao **saluda Brick

**-Hola **responde Misao

**-¿Qué no entiendes?...si te deje todo escrito **dice Momoko

**-Ese es el punto, deberías mejorar tu letra **reclama Brick

**-*ejem*, perdona mi descortesía, tal ves no me conozcas **dice Himeko aocmodandose su largo cabello (al principio era un clon chafa de su hermana)

**-No y no me interesa **responde Brick

**-Eres demasiado apuesto para que me enoje contigo, mi nombre es Himeko Shirogame **se presenta Himeko

**-¿Shirogame?...no eras aquella mocosa berrinchuda y caprichosa que quería ser aclamada por todos **dice Brick

**-Veo que me conoces, eso ahorra tiempo para nuestra relación, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Adivina **dice Brick metiéndose el dedo a la nariz

**-¡ESO NO ES APROPIADO PARA ALGUIEN TAN GUAPO COMO TU!...un segundo…eres ese chico de los RRB Brick **dice Himeko

**-Así es, ¿sorprendida? **Pregunta Brick

**-Hmmm, los años no pasan en balde, creo que el destino nos hizo el uno para el otro **dice coquetamente Himeko

**-Yo creo que me arruino mas la vida, ¿no es verdad Momoko?...¿Momoko?...¡NO PUEDE SER SE ME ESCAPO! **Grita Brick

**-Ella no importa, solo tu y yo **dice Himeko

**-Aléjate de mi, debo hallarla **dice Brick haciéndola a un lado para ir a buscar a la fugitiva

**-Espera…¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO? **Grita Himeko corriendo tras el

Atrás de unos botes de basura

**-Por fin se fueron **dice Momoko

**-¿Quién es ella Momoko? **pregunta Misao

**-Himeko Shirogame, una chica malcriada y rica que es mas molesta que una plaga, por ella deje la otra escuela, aparte se atrevió a cerrarla dejando a muchos estudiantes sin clase, es de lo peor **dice Momoko

**-Debe ser muy rica para que haga eso **dice Misao

**-SI, pero ahora que esta entretenida con el otro, seré libre de ella y el, es un buen día después de todo **dice Momoko

**-¿Libre de que? **Pregunta Butch

**-No es obvio, libre de estar conmigo y vivir felices para siempre **dice Boomer

**-Estoy de buen humor que dejare que digas las babosadas que quieras **dice Momoko

**-¿Saben quien era la loca que perseguía a Brick? **pregunta Butch

**-Himeko Shirogame **responde Momoko

**-¡Esa loca viene a esta escuela! **Dice Butch

**-Boomer ¿no es raro que no estés atrás de ella como a las demás? **Pregunta Misao

**-Hasta yo tengo limites amor mio **responde Boomer

**-No me imagino que hará, tiene suficiente dinero como para obligarnos a ser sus amigos **dice Butch

**-Solo no hay que darle mucha cuerda y todo saldrá bien **dice Momoko

**-¡SEMPAI MOMOKO, SEMPAI MOMOKO! **grita Haru

**-Haru….¿qué sucede? **pregunta Momoko

**-Hay una pelirroja que nos esta ordenando cosas y decorando el sitio **dice Haru

**-¿Qué?...**pregunta Momoko

**-No lleva ni 5 minutos y ya estamos bajo su mandato **dice Boomer

**-Sera mejor ir a ver **dice Butch

**-¿Vienes Momoko? **pregunta Misao

**-No debería pero…..vamos **dice Momoko viendo a Haru y tomando una decisión

Antiguo Dojo

**-¡COLOQUEN ESA BASE AHÍ, LA PONDREMOS CUANDO DERRUMBEMOS EL LUGAR! **ordena Himeko con su altavoz

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? **pregunta Butch

**-Ah ahí están, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?...hola de nuevo Momoko **dice Brick sentado sin hacer nada

**-¿Cómo permites que haga esto ella? **pregunta Boomer

**-Me molestaba tanto que decidí dejar que se integrara, lo demás ella lo hace sola **dice Brick calmadamente

**-¿Y aun así la dejas hacer lo que se le antoje? **Pregunta Butch

**-No puedo hablar con ella, observen…¡OYE TU! **grita Brick

**-¿Eh?...¡DESCUIDA, PONDRE UN MEJOR EDIFICIO MAS GRANDE Y EQUIPADO PARA QUE PODAMOS SER EL REY Y LA REINA DE ESTE MUDALAR! **Grita Himeko desde su altavoz

**-¡Sempai Brick!...esto no es algo agradable para nosotros **dice Haru

**-Lo se, pero ¿no habrá manera de hacer algo o que alguien la detuviera? **Pregunta Brick

**-¿Porque me haces esto? **pregunta Momoko

**-Tu me metiste en esto y ahora evades tu responsabilidad…..eso es muy grosero, ve a todos estos chicos y chicas que admitiste, ve como en un solo parpadeo pierden todo, y no puedo hacer esto solo **dice Brick extendiendo la mano

**-Aleja esa mano sucia de mi, ya me las pagaras después **dice Momoko enojada y dispuesta a enfrentarse a la odiosa

**-Te amo **dice Brick

**-¡Vete al diablo! **Responde Momoko

**-(susurro) Te apuesto 100 a que se agarran a golpes **dice Butch

**-(susurro) Juega **responde Boomer

**-(susurro) ¿Puedo unirme? **Pregunta Misao

**-¡BIEN LA BOLA DEMOLEDORA YA ESTA LISTA, GOLPEENLO CON….!...¡oye! **reclama Himeko

**-¡A VER USTEDES, TIENEN 5 MINUTOS PARA RETIRARSE DE LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA ESCUELA YA QUE NO TIENEN PERMISOS PARA REALIZAR ESTO! **advierte Momoko

**-¿Qué crees que haces?...dándoles ordenes a mis empleados **reclama Himeko

**-¡No dejare que hagas lo que hiciste en la otra escuela, así que será mejor que te comportes! **Ordena Momoko

**-¡No eres parte de esto y yo si! **reclama Himeko

**-Al contrario, soy su dueña y cualquier cosa que no apruebe no se realizara **dice Momoko

**-¿Eso…es cierto amor? **pregunta Himeko

**-Tengo mucho amor que dar **dice Brick

**-¡Cierra la boca!...¡Y USTEDES LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LAS AUTORIDADES! **Grita Momoko

**-No puedo….no puedo…permitir….que me hables…WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…..¡PAAAAAAPPPAAAA! **se va llorando Himeko

**-Brick…deberías reconsiderar disculparte **dice Butch

**-SI le hizo eso a ella, imagínate ti **dice Boomer

**-No le tengo miedo a…..**dice Brick teniendo enfrente a Momoko

**-¿Y bien? **pregunta Momoko

**-Si me disculpo mi cabeza seguirá en su lugar **dice Brick

**-Ya lo negociaremos, es increíble que me tengas atada a esto aun **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la cocina

**-Analicemos esto, Kaoru tiene 6 meses con Butch y tu Miyako tienes dos meses con Boomer…y a mi me dicen loca **dice Momoko

**-Solo sucedió, igual que tu **dice Kaoru

**-Si, te lo íbamos a decir pronto **dice Miyako

**-No es por nada, lo único que me molesta es que no me lo dijeran desde que nos vimos, ocultarlo es también una grosería pero…. **Dice Momoko

**-¿Pero? **Dicen Kaoru y Miyako

**-Jiji….tenemos el equipo completo de nuevo **dice Momoko

**-¿Pensaron alguna ves estar con ellos? **pregunta Miyako

**-Solo en mis pesadillas **dice Kaoru

**-Si, ¿tu que crees Mojo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-MMGh/gtg**

**-Si tu tampoco te lo crees **dice Momoko

**-Tenias razón que al tenerle paciencia, es un buen compañero **dice Kaoru

**-Si ese es mi madre, una doctora corazón **dice Brick entrando por la puerta de atrás

**-¡Brick!...que bueno que llegaste **dice Momoko recibiéndolo con un abrazo

**-Hola señoritas **saluda Brick

**-Hola Brick **saluda Miyako

**-Que onda bobo **saluda Kaoru

**-¿Y como les va?, no esperaba hallar visitas este día **dice Brick

**-Hasta para mentir eres malo **dice Momoko

**-Ok, lo intente….mis hermanos están haya ¿verdad?, voy a burlarme de ellos **dice Brick

**-Si, diviértete **dice Momoko

**-¡A VER PERDEDORES!...¿A QUIEN LE DESCUBRIERON PRIMERO? **grita Brick

**-Tiene mucho de su anterior yo ahora **dice Miyako

**-Supongo que es por eso que terminamos juntos todas nosotras con ellos **dice Kaoru

**-El pasado siempre nos alcanza ¿verdad? **pregunta Momoko

Continuara…

(*Quien crea que ya es todo, pues no es así….una maldición me persigue que me obliga a terminar O.o)


	9. Chapter 9: Amor a primera vista

**Se ve algo corto pero se mantiene congruente, ya mas o menos me estoy nivelando en esto de nuevo, asi que espero no tardarme en subir las historias y Segovax si lees esto, sobre tu petición me costara mucha explicación para ver por donde entraran tus personajes, pero aun asi no los e olvidado y me van a servir en dragoner, solo espera y veras de lo que hablo ^^  
**

**-Nos veremos después Momoko **dice Miyako

**-Si, espero que sea pronto **responde Momoko

**-Honk-Honk-**

**-Apuren que tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar **reclama Butch

**-¡GUARDA SILENCIO!...en fin nos retiramos y nos dio gusto verte **dice Kaoru

**-Si, nos vemos y váyanse con cuidado que conduce como loco **advierte Momoko

**-Regresaremos después, no nos esperen **dice Boomer

**-De acuerdo pero no hagan mucho ruido **dice Momoko

**-Rummmmmmm-**

**-Bueno ahí van, mis dos hermanos con sus novias **dice Brick

**-¿Y tu por que no me dijiste nada? **Reclama Momoko

**-Oye me pidieron que lo guardara en secreto hasta que supieran como decírtelo **dice Brick

**-Hace frio, entremos **ordena Momoko

**-Míralo…se quedo dormido….y amarrado **dice Brick señalando a Mojo en el sofá

**-Sera mejor dejarlo ahí, solo le pondré un frazada para que no pase frio **dice Momoko

**-¿Y después que hará señorita Akatsutsumi? **Pregunta Brick

**-Pensaba tomar un baño y dormir un poco….mañana tengo que estar presente en una junta con el consejo escolar **dice Momoko

**-¿Y por qué mejor no hacemos algo mas divertido? **Pregunta Brick abrazándola por la cintura

**-Déjame pensarlo…..no gracias **responde Momoko haciéndose hacia atrás

**-Por favor, estamos solos y es una buena oportunidad **dice Brick

**-¿Qué insinúa señor Nataku? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Que en ves de dormir podríamos estar despiertos **dice Brick acorralándola en la pared

**-¿Así?...acércate **ordena Momoko

**-Así me gusta…*Kiss*…..como que estas helada...oh **dice Brick dándose cuanta que estaba besando la pared

**-Parece que los dos requieren intimidad, buenas noches **dice Momoko riéndose

**-Jaja…¿acaso es malo tener un poco de amor? **pregunta Brick

**-¡Si cuando sigue siendo ilegal! **Dice Momoko subiendo las escaleras

**-¡Pero ya tendrás 18 y entonces no te me escaparas! **Responde Brick

**-Cielos…es lindo cuando suplica pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer **dice Momoko entrando en su habitación

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Primer mes cumplido

**-(Debo concentrarme) **piensa Momoko

**-(No dejare que te salgas con la tuya) **piensa Brick

Ambos se quedan mirando mutuamente sabiendo que solo uno de ellos podrá obtener el tan ansiado premio

**-¡ES MIO! **Grita Momoko lanzándose hacia delante

**-¡NI LO SUEÑES! **Grita Brick aventándose igual

**-¡SUELTALO ES EL ULTIMO! **Ordena Momoko

**-¡PERO YO LO VI PRIMERO! **reclama Brick

**-¿Por qué no lo comparten y ya en ves de hacer escenas? **Pregunta Boomer

**-¡NO TE METAS! **Gritan Brick y Momoko

**-Déjalos solos, es un buen espectáculo el que nos están dando, ¿no es cierto? **pregunta Butch a los demás miembros de la banda

**-Absolutamente**

**-Es entretenido**

**-Hace que la hora del receso sea entretenida**

**-Hmp, pelearse por un simple dulce….que tontería **dice Himeko

**-¿No creen que alguien debería detenerlos? **Pregunta Haru

**-Tal ves….aunque si me lo preguntan, tan solo se han conocido hace un mes pero parece que se conocen toda la vida **dice Misao

**-¡NO TIRES DE MI ROPA! **Grita Momoko

**-¡DEJA DE PATEARME AHÍ! **reclama Brick

**-Dejen que hagan ejercicio, les vendrá bien para su salud **dice Butch

**-Hmmm….vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? **se pregunta Boomer

**-¿A dónde vas? **Pregunta Butch

**-A hacer gala de mis habilidades **dice Boomer

**-¿Tienes alguno?...en fin, me comeré tu parte **dice Butch

**-¡AHHHH, EL DULCE! **Gritan Momoko y Brick al caer el dulce a unos metros de ellos

**-¡ES MIO! **Gritan al mismo tiempo Momoko y Brick al lanzarse por el pero una paloma pasa volando y se lo lleva

**-¡REGRESA AQUÍ! **grita Momoko

**-¡TE PREPARARE AL CARBON! **Grita Brick

**-No me esperaba esto**

**-Ahora pelean con un ave**

**-Tienen razón, es divertido esto **dice Misao

**-Sempai Butch, ¿a dónde esta Sempai Boomer? **pregunta Haru

**-Conociéndolo, debe de estar detrás de alguna chica *Yammm* **dice Butch continuando su almuerzo

**-Teniéndome a mi aquí, es algo tonto ir por otras chicas, si soy la mas hermosa, lista y con mejor gusto para la comi…..¡OYE! **reclama Himeko al ver que la misma paloma le robara su bocadillo

**-Ahora ella se les a unido**

**-A de ser por no quedarse atrás**

**-Se podría hacer una película con esto **opina Misao

**-Tienes razón **dice Haru

**-A ya volviste…¿qué es eso? **pregunta Butch a su hermano que trae una caja

**-Bueno….¡oye Momoko! **dice Boomer

**-¿Eh?...¿que ocurre? **Pregunta Momoko al detenerse de la persecución

**-¡AGARRALA! **Grita Brick

**-¡HARE QUE TE EJECUTEN! **Grita Himeko

**-Una amiga vino y te dejo esto **dice Boomer entregándosela

**-¿Una amiga?...veamos que es….son chocolates, solo hay pocas personas que conocen que me gusta mucho esta marca….¿como era? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Era una chica de cabello largo y rubia…unos hermosos ojos azules….con cuerpo de diosa…..**dice Boomer cerrándose en su mundo

**-Debió ser Miyako, de no estarme peleando con esa ave podría haberla visto…¿pero a que vino? **Pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se pero se ven deliciosos…auuu **dice Butch al recibir una palmada en las manos

**-No son para ti….¿te dijo algo mas Boomer? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Eh?...asi venia a verte para pasar el rato pero como te vio ocupada dijo que vendría en otra ocasión…..espero sea pronto **dice Boomer antes de volverse a cerrar en su mundo

**-Hmmm, nunca lo vi de esta manera **dice Butch

**-Debe estar enamorado **dice Misao

**-Pero si ya la conocía….este….cuando perseguían a ese rufián **dice Momoko sin relatar mucho de donde

**-A ya me acuerdo, realmente no preste mucha atención en ese momento, supongo que el tampoco **dice Butch

**-(¿Boomer y Miyako?...claro que no, ella ya ama a otra persona…seria doloroso para el) **piensa Momoko

**-Tun-Tun-Tun…Tun-Tun-Tun-**

**-Bueno se acabó el descanso, regresemos a clases todos **ordena Momoko

**-¡SI! **responde la banda

**-¿Pero que hay de ellos Momoko Sempai? **Pregunta Haru

**-Déjalos divertirse un poco mas ya se cansaran **dice Momoko mientras se los lleva a todos dejando a Brick y Himeko intentar tomar venganza de la paloma

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ahora que lo pienso bien, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi así a Boomer, supongo que me equivoque en ese momento **dice Momoko mientras toma un baño

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Esta ocupado **responde Momoko

**-Solo te vine a dejar la toalla, se te olvido otra ves meterla **dice Brick

**-Solo déjala ahí, en un momento salgo a tomarlo **dice Momoko

**-Ok….dime algo **dice Brick

**-¿Qué cosa? **Pregunta Momoko terminando su baño

**-¿Qué fue lo que te paso por la cabeza cuando te enteraste de lo que hay entre tus amigas y mis hermano? **pregunta Brick sentándose afuera del baño

**-Lo mismo que paso por mi cabeza cuando te dije que si **responde Momoko

**-¿Qué te emborrache? **Pregunta Brick

**-No tonto…..que fue una buena elección **dice Momoko saliendo del baño y se sienta a un lado de Brick

**-Cuando me entere de eso….creí que era broma…..nunca pensé que hubiera otras personas que pudieran estar junto a ellos **dice Brick

**-Fue lo mismo que tu y yo **dice Momoko

**-Si…..y estoy agradecido….y algo juguetón **dice Brick sonriéndole

**-Calmado, será mejor terminar de ponerme mi piyama **dice Momoko

**-Esta bien, estaré disponible si cambias de opinión **dice Brick

**-Tendrás que esperar mucho **dice Momoko entrando en su habitación

**-See…..caray….creo que si tomare esa ducha fría **dice Brick entrando a baño


	10. Chapter 10: La tarea

**Sigo vivo XD...na mas que con corto tiempo...espero poder subir mas a menudo disfruten**

Al siguiente día en el centro de la ciudad

**-** entona una melodía Misao

**-Buenos días Misao **saluda Momoko

**-Hola Momoko, buenos días **saluda Misao

**-Bien vámonos, pronto tendré una tremenda pelea **dice Momoko

**-Esta bien, ¿crees poder parar los planes de Himeko? **Pregunta Misao

**-No lo se, pero tampoco dejare lo que ella quiera **responde Momoko

**-Eso es tener un buen pensamiento **dice Misao

**-Con los documentos que me dio Sakura y con lo que vamos a buscar ahora tendré lo suficiente **dice Momoko

**-Ojala, bueno aquí estamos….el edificio de documentación histórica **dice Misao señalando un enorme edificio que tiene el logotipo de la familia Shirogame

**-Es irónico que sea su familia que me ayude a detenerla **dice Momoko

**-Algo, entremos para comenzar…..¿Momoko? **pregunta Misao extrañada al verla quedarse absorta con el edificio

**-Perdón, es solo que aquí fue donde Brick me salvo por primera ves **dice Momoko

**-Oh, así que tienes historia aquí también **dice Misao

**-Si, lo gracioso es que ese no fue la ultima ves que volví aquí **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Y aquí estamos en una gran construcción **dice Boomer

**-¿Me recuerdas que hacemos aquí en un bello fin de semana? **Pregunta Butch

**-Estamos aquí para realizar una investigación sobre lo que será cuando acabe un edificio de documentación histórica….si es aburrido pero tenemos que hacerlo **dice Brick

**-¿Y yo que hago aquí a todo esto? **pregunta Momoko

**-Era esto o quedarte sin hacer nada en tu casa **dice Butch

**-Eso es mentira, el me prometió una gran cantidad de dulces si los acompañaba a un lugar **señala Momoko a Brick

**-Ya me extrañaba que vinieras sin protestar **dice Butch

**-Bueno, es que requeríamos de alguien que nos ayude a hacer este trabajo y como te gusta estudiar, pensé que podía ayudar **dice Brick

**-Sabes que eso es mentira, solo por eso los dulces tendrán que ser gourmet **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) ¿Arrepentido? **pregunta Boomer

**-(susurro) Con toda mi alma **responde Brick

**-Entonces…¿por donde empezamos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Primero se supone que tenemos que obtener información sobre como esta construido, después sobre lo que contendrá y sus beneficios en el futuro **dice Boomer

**-No creo que sea difícil….pero lo ultimo no creo que lo obtengamos aquí **dice Momoko

**-Ya veremos donde lo conseguimos, hay que entrar primero y preguntar al que esta a cargo **dice Brick

Los cuatro caminan hacia la entrada de la construcción pero son detenidos por el guardia, un enorme tipo con cara de pocos amigos

**-Lo siento no pueden pasar **dice el guardia

**-Mire venimos a realizar un trabajo y queremos entrevistar al que esta a cargo **dice Butch

**-Lo lamento, el arquitecto no se encuentra hasta pasado mañana, tendrán que venir hasta que este **dice el guardia

**-Que mala suerte **dice Boomer

**-¿No hay nadie mas que nos apoye? **Pregunta Brick

**-No, lo lamento **dice el guardia

**-¿Sabe que?, creo que si esta pero como le caemos mal no nos lo dejara ver **dice enojado Butch

**-Cuida esa tono, será mejor que se vayan **dice el guardia

**-Bien hecho Butch **dice Boomer

**-Me puso de malas ese tipo **dice Butch

**-Supongo que tendrán que hacer otra cosa….¿para cuando es? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Este…mañana **responde Brick

**-¿Y por qué se esperaron tanto para hacerlo? **pregunta enojada Momoko

**-¿Estas aquí para ayudarnos o para criticarnos? **pregunta Brick

**-Olvídalo, será mejor que piensen en algo rápido **dice Momoko

**-Ya lo tengo, vamos con el guardia, lo golpeamos y que nos diga lo que sabe **dice Butch

**-¿Alguno con una respuesta no idiota? **Pregunta Momoko

Mientras pensaban en algo una gran limosina se detiene enfrente de ellos

**-¿Y ahora que? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Hola….hola Brick **saluda Himeko

**-¿Qué es lo que buscas Himeko? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una compañera tuya **dice Himeko

**-¿Estamos ocupados aquí, así que habla rápido **dice Brick

**-Bueno estaba paseando en mi limosina hasta que los vi a ustedes y me preguntaba si ¿requerían mi ayuda? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Mira, si pudieras ayudarnos a obtener información sobre esta estúpida construcción te lo agradecería **dice Butch

**-Por supuesto **responde Himeko

**-Estaba siendo sarcástico **dice Butch

**-Lo se, pero los puedo ayudar ya que mi familia es la que esta construyendo este edificio **dice Himeko

**-¿Y que es lo que va hacer esto? **pregunta Boomer

**-Un regalo para la prosperidad de mi familia hacia la ciudad donde se guardaran todos los documentos importantes e históricos con lo cual asegura un futuro prospero para la humanidad **dice Himeko

**-Humanidad…..bueno ya llevamos algo, ahora solo requerimos saber como se esta construyendo **dice Boomer anotando en su cuaderno

**-Si quieren puedo darles una visita guiada por mi para que aprendan algo mas sobre lo generosa que soy **dice Himeko

**-Bueno….no podemos desaprovechar esto **dice Brick

**-Si quieren entregar su trabajo deberán de aceptar **dice Momoko

**-Ya que, ¿pero estas segura que no habrá problemas? **Pregunta Butch

**-Completamente, chofer regresa a recogerme dentro de un rato…entremos **dice Himeko

Al llegar a la entrada

**-Otra ves, les dije que no había alguien que los pudiera orientar **dice el guardia

**-Ja…¿acaso sabes con quien hablas?...soy la hija del dueño del edificio y exijo que me dejes entrar **dice Himeko

**-¿En serio?...y tienes alguna prueba **dice el guardia

**-Por supuesto….solo un segundo…¿donde lo deje?...oh oh **dice Himeko

**-¿Y bien? **pregunta el guardia

**-Con mi palabra debería de bastarle así que a un lado **ordena Himeko

**-Mejor lárguense de aquí antes de que llame a la policía **advierte el guardia

**-Buen trabajo princesita **dice Butch

**-¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme algo así? **dice furiosa Himeko

**-Bueno si ya no van a hacer nada, será mejor que me vaya y tu me debes algo **dice Momoko

**-Espera, estaré vencida pero no derrotada, síganme **dice Himeko jalando a Momoko para que la siga

Al llegar al otro lado de la construcción

**-Entremos por aquí **dice Himeko

**-¿Estas segura?...podríamos meternos en problemas **dice Momoko

**-Descuida, no es como si fuera que estuviéramos entrando en propiedad privada ya que pertenece a mi familia **dice Himeko

**-Cuando lo pone en ese sentido tiene razón **dice Boomer

**-Como sea, que sea rápido… **dice Butch

**-Yo pienso que deberíamos pensar que hagan otra cosa **dice Momoko

**-¿Acaso quieres que nos quedemos un año mas y entonces tengas que estar mas tiempo con nosotros? **Pregunta Brick

**-Yo adelante **dice Momoko

Los 5 entran por una parte de la empalizada y se escabullen hasta adentro del edificio

**-Bien comenzamos nuestro recorrido con la parte de lo que será la recepción, tendrá un gran living en el cual se podrán recibir muchas personas y por acá están los ascensores **explica Himeko

**-¿Lo estas anotando todo? **Pregunta Brick

**-Por supuesto, **responde Momoko

**-¿Y ahora como subimos? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Por el ascensor claro **dice Himeko

**-¿No nos van a oír si usamos eso? **pregunta Momoko

**-Descuida, ya pronto van a irse...¿quien lo descubriría? **Pregunta Himeko

Abajo

**-Nos vamos mañana **

**-Descuida, creo que ese fue el ultimo, ya solo faltamos ustedes y yo pero tenemos que checar todo antes de irnos **dice el guardia

**-Si seguro**

**-¿Escucharon eso?**

**-Creo que fue el ascensor**

**-Iré a revisar, mientras terminen **dice el guardia

Arriba por el 6 piso

**-Y aquí es donde se almacenara una gran cantidad de información por las computadoras **dice Himeko

**-Guauuu, vaya que si será algo digno de recordar **dice Momoko

**-Lo se **dice Himeko

**-¿No escucharon algo ustedes? **dice Boomer

**-Aparte de puras cosas aburridas **dice Butch

**-Se escucho como…..un ascensor **dice Brick

Los 5 voltean hacia la zona de ascensores donde aparece el guardia y los ve

**-¡OIGAN! **Grita el guardia

**-¡CORRAMOS! **Grita Himeko

**-¡Espera no dijiste que no pasaba nada! **Reclama Momoko

**-Preocúpate por eso después **dice Himeko regresándose para llevarse a Momoko

**-¡Larguémonos de aquí! **ordena Brick

**-¡DETENGANSEN AHÍ! **grita el guardia persiguiéndolos

El guardia los empezó a perseguir por todos los rincones del edificio, subiendo y bajando sin darles descanso

**-Es inútil, no podemos perderlo **dice Booomer

**-Métanse aquí **ordena Butch a un espacio reducido pero donde cabían todos

**-¿A dónde se metieron? **Se preguntaba el guardia siguiéndose

**-(susurro)¿ y ahora? **pregunta Brick

**-(susurro) Escabullámonos hacia el ascensor y listo **dice Butch

**-(susurro) Uno por uno crúcense **ordena Brick

Primero pasa Butch con mucho cuidado de no alertar a su perseguidor hasta que llego al ascensor, después diguio Boomer que al igual que su hermano paso sin ningún problema hasta que paso Himeko

**-(susurro) Ahora vas tu **dice Brick

**-(susurro) ¿Iras detrás de mi? **pregunta Himeko

**-(susurro) Como quieras pero date prisa **ordena Brick

Himeko sale e iba bien al camino por lo que optaron por seguirla rápido

**-(susurro) Vamos **ordena Brick

**-(susurro) Voy atrás de ti **dice Momoko

Pero casi para llegar al ascensor Himeko accidentalmente tira un tubo con su vestido

**-Clank-**

**-Demonios**

**-¡LOS HALLE! **Grita el guardia

-¡ACTIVALO RAPIDO! Ordena Butch

-¿PERO Y ELLOS? pregunta Boomer

**-¡SE SABEN CUIDAR SOLOS YA DALE! **Grita Himeko

El ascensor se activa y dejan al guardia atrás

**-Ahí nos vemos **dice Butch

**-¡Ya verán cuando los alcance! **Reclama el guardia

El guardia activa el otro ascensor para tratar de darles alcance mientras debajo de unos tubos

**-Estuvo cerca **dice Brick

**-Si, casi nos alcanza de no ser que fuiste listo **dice Momoko

**-Creo que es seguro bajar ahora **dice Brick

**-Si…este….¿ya puedes soltarme la mano? **Pregunta Momoko apenada

**-¿Eh?...a perdón, bueno salgamos **dice Brick

**-¿Y ahora como bajamos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Sera por las escaleras, aunque no veo ni uno **dice Brick

**-Aun no estaban terminadas mira, se detienen en el tercer piso **señala Momoko

**-Y nosotros en el quinto, bueno tendremos que esperar…espera mira **señala Brick a otro ascensor

**-¿Crees que sirva? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Espero que si, vamos **dice Brick

Los dos se suben al ascensor y lo activan donde se empieza a mover

**-Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es correr cuando lleguemos abajo **dice Brick

**-De acuerdo **asiente Momoko

Abajo

**-¡CORRAMOS! **Grita Boomer

**-¡SI HABLA DE ESTO ESTARA DESPEDIDO! **Grita Himeko

**-¡NO ME VAYAS A EXTRAÑAR! **Grita Butch

**-Ufffff…me canse…pero por lo menos ya se fueron y no se lastimaron, seria una mancha en mi expediente **dice el guardia

**-¿Cómo te fue Hiro? **

**-Por poco y los alcanzo pero en fin, ya termino y no hay necesidad de decir nada **dice Hiro

**-Bueno deja apago la luz y nos veremos después **

**-Esta bien **dice Hiro

Por el 2 piso

**-Qué demonios…¿por que se detuvo? **Pregunta Brick

**-Deben haber cortado la energía **dice Momoko

**-Maldición ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? **pregunta Brick

**-Sera mejor pedir ayuda **dice Momoko

**-No nos precipitemos, deja pienso en algo y veras que salimos de esta **dice Brick

Media hora después

**-Hmmm…¿y cuando se supone que pienses? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Que graciosa…de todas maneras dudo que alguien nos escuche **dice Brick

**-Bueno pero debemos hacer algo, esta obscureciendo **dice Momoko

**-Debiste traer algo mas que te cubriera **dice Brick

**-Nunca me dijiste que íbamos a irrumpir en una propiedad, que teníamos que correr y que estaríamos atrapados en un elevador **se queja Momoko

**-No me preguntaste **dice Brick

**-Gracioso….que frio….¿eh? **pregunta Momoko al verlo dando su chaqueta

**-Así por lo menos no te quejaras tanto **dice Brick

**-Quiero preguntarte una cosa **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Brick

**-¿Por qué sigo a su lado? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Por que me metes en muchos problemas y tienes que pagar por ello **dice Brick

**-¿Solo por eso? **pregunta Momoko

**-Y por que es divertido estar a tu lado **responde Brick

**-Hmp, creme que sin mi ya estarías expulsado o pero aun en la cárcel **dice Momoko

**-¿Entonces por que sigues con nosotros? **Pregunta Brick

**-No lo se, siento que debo de ver que sean alguien productivo **dice Momoko

**-¿Y por que somos divertidos? **Pregunta Brick

**-En parte **dice Momoko

**-¿Acaso quieres pagar algo que no sepa?...¿acaso te hice algún daño en el pasado o algo así? **pregunta Brick

**-No….no creo **dice Momoko

**-Bueno…entonces será mejor bajar de aquí **dice Brick

**-¿Tienes alguna idea? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¡OIGA USTED!...¿NOS PUEDE BAJAR? **Grita Brick

**-¿Eh?...parece que no había corrido a todas las aves **dice el guardia Hiro

**-¿Qué nos lleven a prisión es tu idea? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Si quieres quedarte…por mi no hay problema **dice Brick

**-Esta bien, pero es mi primera ves en esto **dice Momoko

**-Te acostumbraras **dice Brick sonriendo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Vaya que si es enorme **dice Misao

**-Si, tiene aquí guardado toda la información que a pasado en la ciudad **dice Momoko

**-Vamos a tardar un rato en encontrarlo y la junta comenzara pronto **dice Misao

**-No te preocupes, en realidad no venimos a buscar ese documento….sino a el **señala Momoko a un guardia

**-Vaya, vaya…pero si es Momoko **dice el guardia Hiro

**-Hola Hiro…este es mi amiga Misao **dice Momoko

**-Mucho gusto **saluda Misao

**-Bueno aquí esta lo que me pediste, ¿y como esta ese inútil de tu novio? **Pregunta Hiro

**-Bien gracias por preguntar **dice Momoko

**-EN fin espero te sirva esto, y me saludas a los otros dos **dice Hiro entregándole un folder y después reanudar sus actividades

**-¿De donde lo conociste? **Pregunta Misao

**-Nos conocimos aquí cuando nos perdono por entrar sin permiso…pero ya habrá tiempo para que te cuente eso, hay que darnos prisa **dice Momoko

**-De acuerdo, regresemos **dice Misao

**-(Y lo graciosos de todo esto es que fue la primera vez que lo conocieron mis padres) **piensa Momoko retirándose hacia su siguiente destino


	11. Chapter 11: Conociendo a la familia

**¿Hacerme el tonto yo?...mi odio por ti es tan grande como el amor que te tengo, en fin aqui esta y espero lo disfruten y no olviden que del odio al amor hay un paso y viceversa**

Escuela Preparatoria St. La Pucelle, salón del comité estudiantil

**-Muy bien empecemos la reunión, señorita Shirogame…¿quiere exponer su caso?**

**-Por supuesto, lo que les vengo a pedir es la absoluta y definitiva cierre del grupo conocido como los Rowdyruff Boys, siendo que dicho grupo ya no se encuentra estudiando aquí y aun así se sigue concentrando varios de esa dicha organización operando actualmente, según tenia entendido este grupo fue permitido para que no causaran problemas en la escuela permitiéndoles tenerlo, pero ellos ahora no están aquí así que no hay ningún motivo para que continúe funcionando** dice Himeko

**-Tiene un buen punto señorita**

**-Pero también hay que constatar que sus actividades han mejorado mucho a esta escuela, dándole el prestigio de tener un buen nivel de seguridad así como estudio **dice Momoko

**-Ese es un buen punto señorita Akatsutsumi pero no era su turno para….**

**-Ha, cualquier grupo puede proteger esta escuela sin pertenecer a ellos, además serán integrados cuando los saquen a formar de un verdadero grupo **dice Himeko

**-SI hablas de tu grupo, no creo que te estén adorando a cada rato mejore la escuela **dice Momoko

**-Por favor, ya llevamos muchas sesiones y no llegamos a un acuerdo**

**-¡El único acuerdo permitido aquí es darme…este quiero decir….terminar con esta farsa de grupo que no practica nada permitido en la escuela **dice Himeko

**-No sabia que adorar era una actividad **dice Momoko

**-Hablar como el no te librara de mi, solo eres una imitación barata **dice Himeko

**-¿Dijiste algo? **pregunta Momoko sin prestarle mucha atención

**-¡UUUYYYYYYYY! **Refunfuña Himeko

**-Suficiente de ambas, a pesar de ser iconos de esta prestigiosa escuela, dan mas problemas que lo ponen de cabeza…están de acuerdos delegados**

**-Absolutamente**

**-Estas peleas de poder deberían terminar**

**-Tienen suerte de que mi cita se cancelo, si no…no habría venido**

**-¿Esto va a tardar mas?...tengo una cita mas tarde**

**-¡SILENCIO!...lo único que tienen que hacer es cerrar ese viejo dojo que utilizan y asunto terminado **ordena Himeko

**-Es cierto que el dojo esta muy derruido y la escuela carece de fondos para arreglarlo, también tenemos en cuenta que puede ser un peligro para todo su grupo señorita Akatsutsumi, le sugeriría que aceptara los términos de la señorita Shirogame y puede que podamos moverlos hacia otra área mas segura, inclusive puede realizar sus juntas y reuniones afuera**

**-Hmp….no es lo que yo quería pero me es suficiente (de todas maneras empezaran a salirse por estar tan incomodos que se deshará sin lugar a dudas) **piensa Himeko

**-¿Cuál es su respuesta entonces señorita Akatsutsumi?**

**-¿Mi respuesta? **Pregunta Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-*Fiuuu*…estuvimos cerca **dice Brick

**-Cerca es una palabra que no usaría de ser tu **dice Momoko

**-No me culpes por esto, la pelirroja es la que hecho todo a perder **dice Brick

**-SI claro, no tuviste que ver…mira nada mas la hora….ahora si estoy en problemas **dice Momoko mientras ve su reloj

**-¿Qué?...apenas son las 11 **dice Brick

**-Hay personas decentes que tienen un horario a llegar **se queja Momoko

**-Si claro, ahí te ves **dice Brick

**-¡Un segundo!...¿a donde vas? **dice Momoko mientras sujeta a Brick

**-¿No dijiste que ya te ibas?...yo también tengo una casa a donde llegar **dice Brick

**-¿Y acaso dejaras que me vaya yo sola desde aquí? **pregunta Momoko

**-Este…¿si? **pregunta Brick

**-Primero tu me metiste en esto, segundo se mas caballeroso, tercero tienes la culpa de esta calamidad y cuarto tu me metiste en esto **dice Momoko mientras aprieta el cuello de Brick

**-Ok…agggg….entendí **dice Brick mientras trata de respirar

**-Bien, pues vamos en camino **dice Momoko

Brick y Momoko después de salvar su situación de ser posiblemente arrestados, fueron dejados con una advertencia y ahora con mucha amabilidad Brick la acompaña a dejarla a su casa

**-¿Por qué vives tan lejos? **Dice Brick

**-Recuerdo que eras odioso pero no que fueras fastidioso también **dice Momoko

**-¿Eh?...para el tiempo que me conoces, dices cosas para que nos conozcamos toda la vida **dice Brick

**-Eso no importa, mejor apresurémonos ya que cada ves se hace tarde, de seguro mis padre me van a matar **dice Momoko

**-Eso de tener horarios de llegada es una tontería, tus padres exageran **dice Brick

**-Un poco, pero por lo menos se preocupan por mi **dice Momoko

**-¿Eso es alguna indirecta?...por que realmente no me importa **dice Brick

**-Ok…ya puedo tomar desde aquí el autobús así que supongo que podrás regresar….. **dice Momoko

**-No, me obligaste a llevarte a tu casa y eso es lo que hare **dice Brick

**-Pero si solo era un decir, no tienes por que acompañarme hasta haya **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué?...¿te avergüenzas de mi? **pregunta Brick

**-Totalmente pero ese no es el caso **dice Momoko

**-Vamos, solo es para saber donde buscarte la próxima ves **dice Brick

**-Me gustaría preguntarte por qué eso pero sé que la respuesta no me agradaría **dice Momoko

**-Mira ahí viene, tu decides **señala Brick

**-Ah….ok, pero realmente no te entiendo **dice Momoko

Ambos suben al autobús para seguir un camino algo incomodo para Momoko al estar yendo a su casa con su "enemigo" antiguo y actual, pero eso era lo de menos sino lo que su familia puede decir al verlo, al llegar a la parada indicada ambos se bajan y continúan su camino hasta llegar a su casa

**-Ok, aquí estamos y nos vemos **dice Momoko

**-¿No me invitas a pasar? **Pregunta Brick

**-¿QUE? **Pregunta alterada Momoko

**-Hehe, solo era una broma **dice Brick

**-Pues como te las gastas, en fin ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, ve antes de que ya no puedas regresar **dice Momoko

**-Ok nos vemos **dice Brick antes de toparse con alguien

**-Auch**

**-Lo lamento **dice Brick

**-Fíjate por donde vas ** dice la hermana de Momoko, Kuriko

**-Kuriko..¿que haces tan tarde afuera? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Eh?...bueno….¿que haces tu tan tarde afuera? **pregunta Kuriko

**-Yo te pregunte primero **reclama Momoko

**-Eso no es cierto **dice Kuriko

**-Peleas de hermanas, yo me voy **dice Brick

**-Un segundo…¿Quién eres tu? **pregunta Kuriko

**-¿Yo?...bueno soy **dice Brick antes de ser interrumpido

**-Ya veo, mas simple no puede ser….¡ERES EL NUEVO NOVIO DE MI HERMANA! **Señala Kuriko

**-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO SOLO ES UN AMIGO DE LA ESCUELA! **Grita Momoko

**-¡TE PUSISTE ROJA! **Se burla Kuriko

**-¡NO ES VERDAD! **grita Momoko

**-Algo me dice que tengo que salir de aquí ahora **dice Brick tratando de escabullirse pero…

**-¿A DONDE VAS?...¡EXPLICALE! **dice Momoko sujetándolo

**-¿Eh?...bueno yo….**dice Brick

**-¡No tienes que estar avergonzada hermana, por lo menos se ve mejor que los demás! **Dice Kuriko

**-¿Demás? **Pregunta Brick

**-¡NO LO DIGAS DE ESA MANERA QUE SE MALENTIENDE! **Reclama Momoko

**-¿Puedo irme ya? **Pregunta Brick

**-¡ADEMAS TU TAMBIEN VAS QUE VUELAS POR ESE CAMINO! **Dice Momoko

**-¡ESO SON MENTIRAS! **Dice Kuriko

**-¡KURIKO, MOMOKO!...¿POR QUE TANTO ESCANDALO?**

**-Ya nos llevo **dice Momoko y Kuriko

**-¡ADENTRO USTEDES DOS, NO DEJAN QUE LOS VECINOS DUERMAN! **Ordena el padre de ambas

**-Si papa **dicen ambas

**-¡USTED TAMBIEN! **Señala el padre a Brick

**-¿Eh?...(esto me pasa por seguirla molestando) **piensa Brick

Ya adentro de la casa después del show

**-¿Cómo se les ocurre estar dando todo ese show afuera de nuestro hogar y además dejándonos en una vergüenza terrible? **Pregunta la madre

**-Lo sentimos **dicen Kuriko y Momoko

**-Además de estar llegando tarde, tu Kuriko aún no tienes edad para estar a tales horas de la noche y tu Momoko, ¿qué explicación nos tienes que dar? **Pregunta su padre

**-Bueno…yo **dice Momoko

**-Lo siento señor, fue mi culpa que Momoko llegara a estas horas **interviene Brick

**-¿Y tu eres? **Pregunta el padre

**-Mi nombre es Brick Nataku, mucho gusto en conocerlo **dice Brick

**-Hmmm, ahora que lo pienso, lamento haberle gritado hace rato…estaba algo enojado y usted también se a llevado una parte de todo esto **se disculpa su padre

**-No tiene por que, solo me cruce en el fuego cruzado **dice Brick

**-Pero debiste habernos hablado Momoko, estábamos preocupados **dice su madre

**-Si lo lamento **dice Momoko

**-¿Y tu Kuriko? **Pregunta su padre

**-¿Yo?...bueno, es que tenia algo que hacer y después **explica Kuriko

**-La fuimos a recoger **dice Brick

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Eso es cierto Momoko? **pregunta su madre

**-Este….si, por eso tardamos mas **dice Momoko

**-Si, veníamos juntas **dice Kuriko

**-Ya veo, pero aun así debían llamar ambas **dice su madre

**-No volverá a pasar **dice Kuriko

**-En fin, me retiro que ya es tarde **dice Brick

**-Déjeme acompañarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted **dice el padre de Momoko

**-No será necesario **dice Brick

**-Insisto, vamos pues **dice el padre

**-Vaya con cuidado **dice la madre

**-Adiós hermano mayor **dice Kuriko

**-¿Hermano? **pregunta Momoko

**-Si nos vemos, a y Momoko te veré después **dice Brick dándole una sonrisa pero una mirada profunda

**-(Si ya entendí, te las vas a cobrar) **piensa Momoko

Al irse y después de otro pequeño regaño a ambas se van juntas a sus respectivos cuartos

**-Kuriko **dice Momoko

**-Si **responde su hermana

**-¿Por qué le llamaste hermano? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Por qué no?...nos saco del lio a ambas** responde Kuriko

**-Ya veo, no hace esas cosas muy seguido **dice Momoko

**-Pues tu lo conoces mas y te puedo asegurar algo **dice Kuriko

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Momoko

**-Me agrada mas que tus antiguos novios **dice Kuriko entrando a su habitación

**-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! **Grita Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¿Señortia Akatsutsumi?**

**-Lo lamento, me perdí un poco **responde Momoko

**-¿Y bien?**

**-Es cierto que el lugar de reunión ya esta a punto de caerse y que podemos organizar en otro sitio….así que mi respuesta seria que acepto**

**-Bien, yo me hare cargo de su demolición así no tendrán que… **dice Himeko

**-Sin embargo estaríamos tumbando un monumento histórico de esta escuela **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Un monumento histórico?**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Quiere explicarse señorita**

**-Aquí tengo unos documentos que datan de hace muchos años cuando la escuela inicio y si pueden notar aquí verán que el dojo fue construido primero, dando así la primera escuela superior en la ciudad, incluso hay un hecho de que varios de los artistas y científicos de la ciudad iniciaron sus días aquí **explica Momoko

**-Fascinante**

**-No sabia de estos hechos**

**-¿DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESTA INFORMACIÓN TAN DETALLADA? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Ya lo olvidaste, tu misma me diste el dato **dice Momoko

**-No dirás que…lo obtuviste….de ahí **dice Himeko

**-Tenias razón, ese edificio si que es un gran regalo para la ciudad, no hay dato chico o grande que no se encuentre ahí **dice Momoko

**-Pero….pero….**

**-Entonces esta decidido, el dojo se queda**

**-Si, yo voto por eso**

**-Yo también**

**-Yo igual**

**-Mi cita puede esperar, esto es mas importante**

**-EL único problema es que ¿Cómo lo renovaremos sin fondos?**

**-Por eso no tiene que preocuparse, como dije varias de estas personas las pude contactar y aceptaron amablemente a donar para esto, además de la participación de la banda de los Rowdyruff Boys **dice Momoko

**-Entonces queda todo solucionado, sesión terminada**

**-No….no…..¡NO PUEDES GANAR. HARE CUALQUIER COSA PARA DERROTARTE! **Advierte Himeko

**-Tienes razón, nada evitara que intentes algo…..y se puede decir que ya me canse de estar peleando contigo, es por eso que te reto Himeko Shirogame **dice Momoko

**-¿Me retas? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Esto se decidirá en los próximos juegos escolares, tu grupo contra el mio para terminar esta disputa tonta, la ganadora se quedara con el dominio absoluto de ambas…¿esta claro? **Pregunta Momoko extendiendo la mano

**-Hmp…es un reto **dice Himeko estrechando su mano muy fuertemente

**-Entonces que así sea Himeko **dice Momoko

**-No perderé contra ti de nuevo Momoko **dice Himeko


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Como ocurrio esto?

**Por que ustedes lo pidieron (en serio me lo pidieron) no podia faltar continuar este tambien (de hecho casi todos los he continuado) pero tengan paciencia y comprensión (soy demasiado haragan y mi cerebro apenas y puede carburar, ojala inventaran una computadora mental parta que lo escribiera en el mismo instante que lo estoy pensando, por que siempre es cuando estoy lejos de la computadora) en fin disfrutenlo y espero que lo que sale de mi oreja sea otra cosa O.O **

Casa de la familia Nataku

**-(Op PPG)**

**-¡Ya llegue!**

**-¡Estoy en la sala!**

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Viendo televisión**

**-¿Otra ves esa caricatura?**

**-Es muy buena, ¿no te trae recuerdos?**

**-Si por recuerdos me dices por que era un RRB…no**

**-Oh vamos Brick, te representan cuando eras mas niño**

**-Si claro….y traía ese estilo de cabello, por favor….si hubiera podido los demandaba**

**-Me gusta la personaje de Blossom, es tan linda**

**-Si claro, solo por que representan a las PPGZ**

**-No te sientas mal que solo aparezcas en unos capítulos**

**-Aja….pero sabes que**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me recuerda ella a ti, cada ves que veo tus ojos rosas**

**-Eso es tan lindo, lastima que no puedo decir eso mismo de ti….aunque hace mas maldades que tu cuando salías en las noticias**

**-Uggg….ni lo menciones….¿que hay para cenar?**

**-Hay un poco de Miso y Teriyaki, solo caliéntalo**

**-¿Has visto a Butch o Boomer?**

**-Dejaron una nota de que iban a llegar tarde?...supongo que salieron con Kaoru y Miyako**

**-¿Y Mojo?**

**-Dijo algo sobre una convención del mal….**

**-¿No será sobre su reunión de Poker con los antiguos villanos?**

**-Supongo que a eso se referia….es extraño que sigan en contacto**

**-Lo se…..entonces…¿cómo vas en la escuela?**

**-Bueno, las cosas con Himeko pronto llegaran a su fin**

**-¿La vas a matar?**

**-No….decidí jugar el liderato de la banda contra la suya**

**-¿Escuche bien?...**

**-Lo se, suena arriesgado…pero esto tiene que terminar ya de una ves….no quiero que me este siguiendo a cada lado que este**

**-Butch tiene armas en su cuarto**

**-Que gracioso…..además la paz en la escuela podría finalmente llegar **

**-No es por estas fechas la víspera de los eventos de atletismo**

**-Precisamente, es ahí donde terminara esta disputa**

**-Aun recuerdo cuando ella nos registro, ¿qué mosca le habría picado?**

**-Supongo que trataba de impresionarte**

**-Pero tu ya me habías impresionado**

**-Lo se, lo se**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Escuela St. La Pucelle

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta ves? **pregunta Butch

**-No lo se, estoy muy aburrido para asistir a clases **dice Brick

**-De todas maneras ni vino el profesor….podemos irnos tempranos a casa **opina Boomer

**-Nah…..me siento aburrido para solo ir a casa, ¿por qué no molestamos a alguien? **Pregunta Butch

**-Ya nadie nos teme, ¿de que serviría eso? **pregunta Brick

**-Se ha vuelto aburrido todo esto desde que ella nos hizo esa publicidad **dice Butch

**-Puedes ir a patrullar las calles como lo hacen los demás de la banda **dice Boomer

**-Pfff…no me gusta hacerle de bueno…..eso es tan contradictorio de mi…¿qué dirían mis fans? **Pregunta Butch

**-Lo mismo que yo….que eres un asco **responde Brick

**-Hola **saluda Momoko

**-Genial…me acaban de alegrar el día **dice Butch

**Gracias, me alegra también verte **responde Momoko

**-Incluso arruina mi sarcasmo….voy a dormir a la azotea **dice molesto Butch

**-¿Por qué esta malhumorado? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Esta en sus días **responde Brick

**-De todas maneras amada mía, ¿qué haces por estos lado? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Termine mi trabajo temprano y pude salir antes **dice Momoko

**-Querrás decir que arruinaste tu trabajo y te escapaste ates de que supieran quien fue **dice Brick

**-Eso no es de aquí ni de allá **responde Momoko algo nerviosa

**-Si claro…de todas maneras tal ves si nos alegres el día **dice Brick

**-¿Yo? **Preugnta Momoko

**-Veras mi belleza, estamos aburridos por no tener nada bueno que hacer….y por así decirlo, esperamos que arregles esta situación **dice Boomer

**-¿Me vieron cara de su payaso personal o que?...deberían mejor de hacer algo bueno como…no se….arreglar el sitio donde se reúnen **opina Momoko

**-Se ve bien de la forma en que esta….de todas maneras eso no es divertido **dice Brick

**-En ves de buscar divertirse deberían de hacer algo constructivo **dice Momoko

**-Si claro….¿y por que no aceptar la siguiente brillante idea de la primera persona que pase? **Pregunta Brick

**-¡Hola a todos mis leales súbditos! **Saluda Himeko

**-Tenias que invocarla ¿verdad? **pregunta Momoko

**-Les traigo buenas noticias a todos ustedes **dice Himeko

**-¿En serio vas a hacer lo que dijiste? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Tengo la mente amplia, dinos ¿que hiciste ahora? **pregunta Brick

**-Como todos saben, próximamente serán los juegos escolares de la escuela ¿cierto? **dice Himeko

**-Si…todos compiten en pruebas atléticas…..¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Pues nos acabó de inscribir para que vean que tan grandioso somos todos los RRB y así puedan apreciarme a mi cuando gane en todos los eventos **dice Himeko

**-….**

**-Lo se, es tan sorpréndete que nos deja sin palabras a todos…pronto esta…no….todas las demás escuelas del área sabrán quien es el mejor **dice Himeko

**-Por favor, dime que estoy soñando…por favorrrrrrr… **dice Brick tomando de la pierna a Momoko en suplica

**-Lo lamento…no es un sueño **dice Momoko tratando de quitárselo de encima

**-Supongo que esta bien….eso creo….de todas maneras seria divertido hacer algo nuevo para variar…además de todas las chicas que me admiraran **dice Boomer babeando un poco

**-Ok….supongo que lo acabamos de perder **dice Momoko tratando de despertar de su iluasión a Boomer

**-¿Y sabes que mas Brick querido? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Al finalizar tu y yo podríamos ser el rey y la reina de estos juegos…..seria p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o **dice Himeko abrazando a Brick

**-Creo que estoy siendo mal tercio aquí **dice Momoko

**-Pero si yo estoy a….UGGGGGGG **dice Boomer antes de conocer el piso

**-Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que empiecen las preguntas y sobre que desastre de la naturaleza pude haber desatado…nos vemos **dice Momoko tratando de poner pies en polvorosa

**-¡NOOOOOO!...¡NO ME DEJES CON ESTA MANIATICA! **Grita Brick aferrándose a su pierna

**-¡Pero Brick…el destino de estar juntos nos espera! **dice Himeko agarrando a Brick por loa cintura

**-¡SUELTATE DE MI PIERNA, DEBO DE HU….ES DECIR ATENDER OTROS ASUNTOS! **Grita Momoko

**-¡OLVIDALO, DE TODAS MANERAS TU TAMBIEN PARTICIPARAS YA QUE PERTENECES TAMBIEN! **Grita Brick

**-¡NO ME INVOLUCRES EN ESTO! **grita Momoko tratando de safarze

**-¡PERO NO LA NECESITAMOS A ELLA, CONMIGO SERA SUFICIENTE BRICK AMOR MIO! **Grita Himeko tratando de jalar a Brick

**-¡ALEJATE DE MI! **grita Brick

**-¿QUE ES TODO ESE ALBOROTO?...PRIMERO EL ACCIDENTE EN EL LABORATORIO Y AHORA ESTO **grita uno de los maestros

**-¡Oh cielos!...¡suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, SUELTAME! **Grita Momoko

**-¡JAMAS! **Grita Brick

**-¡SUELTALA! **Grita Himeko

**-Cielos que escandalosos **dice Butch estando cómodamente en el techo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Supongo que vas a necesitar toda la suerte para derrotar a Himeko y su banda de superestrellas**

**-Somos mejores que ellos, no debes de preocuparte**

**-Supongo que tienes razón…pero requerirás esto**

**-¿Eso es?...¿el listón?**

**-El listón de Hyper Blossom…..te traerá toda la suerte que necesitas, justo como la ultima ves que la usamos para ganar esa ves **dice Brick

**-Tehee**

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Nada…es solo que….aun después de tanto tiempo te acuerdes de ella**

**-Y como olvidarla si fue la primera chica que me pateo el trasero**

**-¿Así?...¿y quien fue la segunda?**

**-Esa fuiste tu….es raro…pero siento que fui pateado por la misma chica**

**-Sera por ambas bellezas**

**-Tienes razón…aunque ella era mas bonita**

**-Oye…..no puedes compararnos de esa manera….además al final, tu estas conmigo**

**-Pero si ella viniera y me pidiera que me fuera con ella lo haría sin dudar**

**-Ja-ja….que gracioso…pero gracias por tu "amuleto"**

**-Aunque estoy intrigado….¿en serio planeas gobernar a ambas bandas?**

**-No….planea terminar a Himeko de una ves por todas**

**-¿En serio no quieres un arma?**

**-SLAP-**

**-Auuuuu**


	13. Chapter 13: La promesa

**Despues de un desastroso dia que me cuesta casi la cabeza...una historia para ustedes, Enjoy**

Escuela St. La Pucelle

-Princesa….¿no deberíamos estar entrenando para enfrentar al otro grupo?

-Bromeas ¿verdad?...¿porque le tienes miedo a un montón de delincuentes?, ustedes son las estrellas en todos los eventos dice muy segura Himeko

-Eso es cierto, pero aun así no estoy seguro

-Metete en la cabeza esto….¡USTEDES GANARAN! Grita Himeko a su grupo ya que esta formado por los lideres de los clubs de deportes

A la vuelta de la esquina

-¡Uno, Dos, Uno, Dos, Uno, Dos!

-¿Pero que? pregunta Himeko

La banda de los RRB se encuentra entrenando perfectamente, como si fueran a las olimpiadas, incluso mejor que cualquier capitán del club

-Hola Himeko….buenos días saluda Momoko

-Pero…pero…pero….pero tartamudea Himeko

-Sabia que estarías asombrada, ¿puedes creer que todos están entrenando para los juegos?...están muy emocionados de enfrentar a tu grupo dice Momoko

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, HACE UN AÑO NI SIQUIERA SABIAN IR EN LINEA RECTA! Grita Himeko

-Lo se, pero uno aprende…..además de tener a los mejores expertos en este tema señala Momoko

-¡Vamos holgazanes, mi novia puede hacerlo mejor y atada a una silla! Dice Butch

-Mas velocidad, no bajen el ritmo indica Boomer mientras dirije a aun grupo en la pista

-Fijen siempre su blanco y disparen cuando estén seguros dice Brick mientras dispara una flecha

-¿Ellos?...no es posible dice sorprendida Himeko

-Se ofrecieron a ayudarlos para prepararse y tener un mejor desempeño que el año pasado dice Momoko

-¿Princesa?

-GRRRRRRR…..¡VAMOS TODOS USTEDES INUTILES!, ¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ PARADOS MIENTRAS LOS RIVALES NOS ESTAN GANANDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?...¡MUEVANSE! grita Himeko llevándose a "Princess" para que entrenaran

-Eso fue una muy buena impresión…¿no lo cree sempai? dice Sakura

-De seguro ahora esta asustada, ahora vera que no será fácil derrotarnos dice Haru

-Salió mejor de cómo lo pensé, pero mi meta no es ponerla en ridícula….es otra cosa dice Momoko mientras recuerda como se prepararon antes

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Día 1

Gracias a una "excelente" idea de una de nuestro grupo….participaremos en los juegos escolares dice Brick

-¿Qué?

-¿Nos dejaran participar?

-¿Esto es cierto sempai Momoko? pregunta Haru

-Por desgracia responde Momoko

-SI lo se, apestamos en esto…..pero de todas maneras haremos nuestro mejor…olvídenlo, vamos a fracasar de todas maneras dice Brick mientras se baja del podio

-*cof*cof*…..Ya que nuestro querido líder me a cedido la palabra señala Himeko

-¿Cuándo hiciste eso? pregunta Boomer

-Ni idea responde Brick

-Les quiero decir que antes de que me uniera, eran un grupo muy patético y bueno para nada hasta que llegue yo e hice que sus vidas brillaran dice Himeko

-Querrás decir que apagaste nuestras vidas

-¡ESCUHE ESO!...*cof*cof*…en fin…..lo único que quiero decir es que bajo mi supervisión y la de Momoko, podremos lograrlo dice Himeko

-Espera…¿qué? pregunta Momoko

-Ya la metió en esto dice Boomer

-Supongo por que necesita un salvavidas si no resulta dice Butch

-Vamos Momoko, sube ordena Himeko

-Este…yo…..bueno dice Momoko

-No seas tímida, ¿verdad chicos? pregunta Himeko

-Vamos Momoko

-Si sube

-Bueno, si insisten dice Momoko

-Un aplauso a ella por favor dice Himeko

-¿Desde cuando es tan amable? Pregunta Butch

-Supongo desde que requiere ayuda responde Brick

-Muy bien Momoko…..¿que es lo primero que pensaste cuando te enteraste de eso? pregunta Himeko

-Bueno, mi primera reacción fue (¿Qué demonios?) sorpresa dice Momoko

-¿Crees que tengamos alguna posibilidad de ganar en esto? pregunta Himeko

-Bueno….supongo que si todos ponemos el empeño necesario, podremos lograrlo dice Momoko

-¿Esta segura?

-Bueno si ella lo dice

-Ya veo, la utiliza para que los demás la sigan dice Brick

-Y creí que se le habían acabado los trucos dice Butch

-Lo ven, así que ella y yo los dirigiremos para que logremos la meta establecida ¡GANAR ESTOS JUEGOS! Grita Himeko

-¡YEEEAAAAHHH!

-¡WOOOHOOO!

-(susurro) ¿Me estabas usando? Pregunta Momoko

-(susurro) No te sientas mal, todo es por el bien de la banda…..pero recuerda que seré yo la única que brille en esto dice Himeko

-Ahora todos están muy bien motivados dice Boomer

-Si Momoko cree que pueden, era obvio que la seguirían dice Brick

-No queda mas de otra que apoyar esto dice Boomer

-Entonces mañana en la mañana, todos ustedes estarán aquí para que comencemos a entrenar y estar listos por que somos…..dice Himeko

-¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS!

-¡Exacto! Anime Himeko

Mas al rato

-¿Para que querías verme Himeko?...¿no me has usado bastante por hoy? Pregunta Momoko

-Me disculpo si esto te ocasiona un problema, pero es necesario que te pida esto dice Himeko

-¿De que se trata? Pregunta Momoko

-Bueno…..¡por favor ayúdame a ganarme el corazón de Brick! ruega Himeko arrodillándose frente a Momoko

-¿Qué?...¿por que yo? Pregunta Momoko

-Por lo que he visto él te hace mas caso a ti que a mi, por eso te pido que me ayudes a ganármelo dice Himeko

-Bueno….no veo alguna relación para que me pidas esto dice Momoko

-Es sencillo, tu le hablaras bien de mi y estoy segura que cuando ganemos esto….estará rendido a mis pies….es decir, el y yo estaremos juntos dice Himeko

-Lo lamento, pero esto no es algo que me sienta bien en hacerlo….además ¿qué ganaría con esto? pregunta Momoko

-Supongo que todos tenemos un precio…..bien….te daré una dotación de un año de los mejores dulces gourmet del mundo, además de liberarte de las obligaciones de la banda y sobre todo lo mejor de esto…mi amistad dice Himeko

-Todo eso…..(aquí huele a gato encerrado…pero los dulces y por fin vivir en paz lo que resta de la escuela son demasiados atractivos, además de por fin darle punto final a nuestras diferencias) piensa Momoko

-¿Y bien?...¿tenemos un trato? pregunta Himeko

-Acepto….tendrás mi apoyo en esto dice Momoko

-Genial…..entonces desde hoy tu y yo seremos amigas…..lo demás vendrá después de que ganemos dice Himeko apretando la mano de Momoko

Despues….

-(Nada mejor que esto, me quitare por fin a ellos tres, tendré suculentos dulces y por fin dedicare mi tiempo a lo que realmente me importa…ser una otaku de tiempo completo) piensa muy feliz Momoko

-Hola Momoko…..¿por que tan feliz? Pregunta Misao

-Hola Misao, es solo que acabo de hacer un buen negocio dice Momoko

-Ah…..bueno, espero resulte….por lo que oí los juegos estarán muy competitivos este año dice Misao

-¿Por qué lo dices? pregunta Momoko

-Es que el premio de este año es una cena romántica para el grupo que gane y sus lideres pasaran una velada soñada dice Misao

-(Supongo que esto es parte del plan de Himeko) piensa Momoko

-Te imaginas que Brick y tu ganen dice Misao

-Espera un segundo…¿Por qué yo con el? Pregunta Momoko

-Bueno, ambos son lideres y si ganaran tendrían una velada soñada dice Misao

-¿No te olvidas de Himeko también?...¿por que precisamente aparezco yo? Pregunta Momoko

-Bueno….creí que te gustaba dice Misao

-Yo y ese delincuente…..lo único que le vendría bien a el no es novia, es pasar el resto de sus días en una penitenciaria dice Momoko

-Mientras seas mi celadora, estaría encantado dice Brick

-¿No sabes que entrometerse en charlas privadas es un delito? Pregunta Momoko

-No para un delincuente como yo dice Brick

-Tranquila mi amada Momoko, ese premio seria grandioso para ambos cuando lo ganemos….habrá estrellas iluminando nuestra velada dice Boomer

-¡Y si tu no me quitas tu mano de mi cintura, veras también estrella! Advierte Momoko

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué planean ustedes dos? Pregunta Butch

-No es algo que a ustedes tres les interese responde Momoko

-Espero que no trates de hallar una forma de escapar de esto, recuerda que eres parte del problema dice Brick

-Ja…¿eso crees?, ¿por que mejor no vas con Himeko y le dices lo mismo? Pregunta Momoko

-¿Por qué hablas sobre ella ahora? Pregunta Brick

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?...ella es mi amiga dice Momoko

-¿QUE?

-Vámonos Misao….esto no es asunto para ellos dice Momoko

-Momoko….¿cuando te hiciste amiga de ella? pregunta Misao

-Luego te diré, sigamos dice Momoko mientras ambas se alejan de los tres RRB que se quedaron pasmados ante la noticia

-Esto no me agrada nada dice Butch

-¿Estarán planeando un golpe de estado? Pregunta Boomer

-No importa lo que estén planeando ambas para unirse de esa forma, estaremos preparado para todo dice Brick

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Muy buena practica todos, recuerden seguir sus entrenamientos y nos veremos mañana para seguir! Dice Sakura

-¡Recuerden que nuestro objetivo es derrotar a "Princess" y demostrar por que somos lo mejores! Anima Haru

-¡YEAHHHH!

-Gracias por ayudarnos en esto dice Momoko

-Descuida, por ti haremos lo que sea responde Butch

-Eres como nuestra otra hermana dice Boomer

-Además nos gusta molestar a Himeko dice Momoko

-Me gustaría que no lo hicieran por eso, ya que pienso hacer que cumpla su palabra dice Momoko

-¿Cuál palabra? Pregunta Brick

-Ya lo verán….todo a su tiempo dice Momoko


	14. Chapter 14: Training

**Y seguimos, ademas de que subire un oneshot navideño (que si no me pasa como el de halloween) espero les guste y se la pasen super esta navidad (no como yo que tengo que trabajar)**

-¡Uno-Dos-Uno-Dos-Uno-Dos-UNO-DOS-UNO-DOS, VAMOS MUEVANSE, NO PODEMOS DEJARNOS GANAR! grita Himeko

Después de ver como entrenaban los de la banda RRB, empezó a presionar a su grupo al extremo sin descanso

-Pero…pufff…princesa…..pufff….ya fue…pufff…mucho….

-¡OLVIDA ESO, ESO ES PENSAR COMO UN PERDEDOR Y YO NO SOY UNA PERDEDORA, AHORA MUEVETE! Grita Himeko

Mientras

-¿Cómo es posible que sus gritos se escuchen hasta aca?

-Debe tener buenos pulmones

-Ustedes dos, dejen de estar distrayéndose y continúen…después podrán descansar dice Momoko

-¡Si Momoko sempai!

-Si que los tienes controlados dice Boomer

-Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe dice Butch

-Por suerte tu estupidez no se le pego dice Brick

-Tranquilos ambos, los traje para que me apoyaran, no para que fuera su réferi dice Momoko

-Descuida, solo nos divertimos dice Butch

-De todas maneras, si sigue cansando a su equipo de esa forma, no estarán listos para enfrentarlos dice Brick

-Si…es raro que haga eso dice Momoko

-¿Qué no fue ella quien hizo que entrenaran perfectamente bien? pregunta Boomer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tercer día

-No-no-no…no deben de moverse de esa manera indica Himeko

-Esto no debería de usarse de esa forma….creo que va así….antes me parecía mas sencillo esto se queja Momoko al no poder usar las barras paralelas

Toda la banda de los RRB no le estaba yendo muy bien con su entrenamiento, a pesar de hacer ejercicio…no estaban a la altura de aquellos que si lo entrenaban a diario en los demás clubs de deportes, no podían mantener el ritmo, apenas y levantaban su propio peso, ni siquiera podían saltar la cuerda bien algunos, un desastre en verdad

-Esto no va a funcionar dice Momoko

-Chsss….debieron estar locos antes de aceptar meterse en esto dice Brick

-Si…eso es cierto dice Butch

-Concuerdo dice Boomer

-¡USTEDES TAMBIEN ESTAN EN ESTO Y SOLO ESTAN CRITICANDO! Reclama Momoko

-Nosotros tenemos talento y no necesitamos estar entrenando como los demás responde Brick

-¿En serio?...creí que solo estaban tomando la sombra para no quemarse su delicada piel dice Himeko

-¿Qué? pregunta Butch

-Si es cierto que tienen mucho talento, pero de nada les sirvió cuando eran mas chicos dice Himeko

-¿A qué te refieres? Pregunta Boomer

-Por favor, todos sabemos que perdían y perdían contra las PPGZ, talento….nunca lo vi dice Himeko

-Grrrrr…..¿en verdad quieres que te callemos esa linda boquita verdad? pregunta Butch enojado

-Solo inténtenlo, yo lo lo menos lo hago y no estoy presumiendo dice Himeko

-¡Vengan hermanos, demostrémosles a esta boquifloja que no bromeamos! Ordena Brick

-¿Qué pretendes? Pregunta Momoko

-Solo observa responde Himeko

-No-puedo-levantar-esto

-¡A un lado debilucho, lo haces de la manera incorrecta!...tienes que usar la fuerza de tus brazos y con menos peso si no puedes con esto alega Butch enseñando la manera correcta de levantar pesas

-Mis fieles seguidores, deben de saber que se debe respirar con la nariz, no con la boca para correr muy rápido como yo…..vamos, innalen-exhalen-innalen-exhalen…da instrucciones Boomer

-Esto hasta una niña de 5 años lo logra, deben de alzar las piernas muy alto cuando salten y a una velocidad que puedan mantener indica Brick saltando la cuerda perfectamente

-Ya veo, heriste su orgullo para que se pusieran a trabajar en grupo dice Momoko

-En realidad solo quería ver a Brick en acción….pero supongo que puedo adjudicarme eso también dice Himeko

-¿Bromeas verdad? pregunta Momoko

-No…cuando son cosas del amor, soy la más seria de todas dice Himeko

-Plop-

Día 6

-Uno-Dos-Uno-Dos-Uno-Dos, vamos no se retrasen ordena Boomer llevando un grupo trotando

-¡Vamos Haru, golpea mas fuerte…les enseñaremos a ese equipo de niñas de Box que no son nada! Ordena Butch

-¡Como diga…..Butch sempai! Responde Haru

-¡Tiren mas fuerte de la cuerda, este es uno de los principales para ganar mas puntos, adelante! Ordena Brick liderando un grupo en tirar de la cuerda

-Este evento si me gusta, comer muchos pasteles dice Momoko muy feliz

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?...si te atragantas de esa manera te ahogaras, mastica y pasa-mastica y pasa indica Himeko

-¡Yo se como comer un pastel! Reclama Momoko

-Si, pero no es por el que coma mas, si no el que aguante indica Himeko

-Princesa, la comida que ordeno ya está aquí

-Bien, ya era hora dice Himeko

-¿Comida? Pregunta Himeko

-Fzzzzzz…¿esta encendido esta cosa?...fzzzz…*ejem*…..¡HORA DEL DESCANSO, TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN OPTIMAS CONDICIONES Y ESTAR BIEN ALIMENTADOS ES UNA DE ELLAS! Ordena Himeko con un megáfono

-¡Genial, con el hambre que tengo!

-¡Yo pido primero!

-¡Esperen….aun no acabo! Reclama Momoko

-No te pararas de ahí hasta que termines hasta el último pastel Indica Himeko

-No es justo…*chop* responde triste Momoko

-Descuide, la acompañare hasta que termine, Momoko sempai dice Haru

-Gracias…..por lo menos no estaré sola dice Momoko

-Es curioso que Himeko nos trate de esta forma, normalmente seria su estilo tratarnos como sus esclavos dice Haru

-Si…posiblemente responde Momoko

Hace unas horas

-¿Yo preparar la comida para esa bola de plebeyos? Pregunta Himeko

-No tienes que cocinar, solo mostrarles que tienes un lado humano….si eso es posible dice Momoko

-Esas son tonterías, todos me respetan y aman para que haga eso por ellos responde Himeko

-Pero te ganarías puntos con Brick, si eres bueno con su grupo…..entonces se te acercara dice Momoko

-¿En serio?...bueno, supongo que mostrar mas mi amabilidad con ellos sera muy beneficioso responde Himeko

Día 9

-Manténganse firmes y derechos, una buena postura nos dará una mejor presentación cuando comience la ceremonia ordena Himeko

-¡Si Himeko sempai!

-Me agrada como se escucha eso…dice Himeko

-Por lo menos ya la respetan dice Momoko

-Si….es raro eso, creí que algún invento de Mojo me había vuelto loco dice Brick

-Hola Brick, ¿acaso no es asombrosa Himeko y la forma en que hace las cosas? pregunta Momoko

-Por favor, para esa farsa…se lo que haces y créeme, no funcionara indica Brick

-No se de que hablas responde Momoko

-Por supuesto que si, no soy tonto responde Brick

-Oh….¿entonces?...pregunta Momoko

-Al principio creí que era solo para molestarme, pero después de estos días, de que ella se comporta tan linda con todos, incluso contigo….me olio a algo, y después sus constantes acercamientos conmigo….¿es lo que realmente deseas? Pregunta Brick

-¿A-a-a que te refieres? Pregunta Momoko muy confundida

-Supongo que a nada dice Brick retirándose

Brick se aleja dejando a Momoko muy confundida con sus palabras, ¿es que acaso el….?, es la pregunta que resuena en la cabeza de Momoko sin encontrar respuesta y solo voltea a ver a Himeko demostrando una sonrisa verdadera, por lo que mejor dejo que siguieran las cosas como están y no arruinar algo que beneficiaría a todos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Muy bien descansen estos dos días y nos veremos temprano para estar presentes todos juntos cuando inicien los juegos ordena Momoko

-Pero Sempai….aún podemos dar mas

-Ya la escucharon, si ella piensa que es lo que necesitamos…entonces es verdad indica Haru

-Además, no querrán decepcionar a nuestra líder frente a todos ¿verdad? pregunta Sakura

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Gracias por su apoyo, no sé cómo haría esto sin ustedes dice Momoko

-Descuide, usted siempre nos ha apoyado, es justo que le ayudemos en todo dice Haru

-Siempre es un honor el que nos haya dado un lugar donde no solo estamos a gusto, sino que también un lugar donde conocemos nuevos amigos y personas dice Sakura

-Je….no me hagan ruborizarme dice Momoko

-¡Momoko, hay que irnos! Dice Brick

-Honk-Honk-

-¡Ya voy!...descansen ustedes también dice Momoko

-Si…sempai

-Pero que desesperados son ustedes reclama Momoko

-Aún tenemos que hacer unas paradas, no quiero perderme la película de esta noche responde Butch

-Si, claro…..asesino del camino…que título tan original dice Boomer

-Por lo menos no me la pasare viendo ponys en la tele se burla Butch

-¡Retira lo dicho! Reclama Boomer

-Ya basta ustedes dos, que ambos la ven en secreto indica Brick

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! responden Boomer y Butch apenados

-Bueno, ¿nos quedaremos a discutir eso o ya nos vamos? Pregunta Momoko

-A sus ordenes, transportes Butch en marcha dice el pelinegro arrancando la camioneta

En el camino

-Me alegra ver que todos estén tan bien animados que de seguro no perderemos dice Momoko

-¿Estas consiente de que hará trampa verdad? pregunta Boomer

-Se que lo hará, pero aun así no ganara….debo de hacerlo y poner fin al conflicto de una vez por todas dice muy decidida Momoko


	15. Chapter 15: The Games

**Muchos problemas, poco tiempo para escribir...pero sigo aqui y sigo adelante...disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 15: The games

El día más esperado a llegado y los participantes, asistentes, jueces, maestros, invitados, familiares y demás empiezan a llegar mientras la pista donde se pondrán a competir ambos grupos es armada, debido a la tensión entre ambos grupos los demás grupos decidieron sabiamente no participar, el año pasado fue algo muy recordado por todos y el de este año parece que lo superara por completo. Las apuestas sobre Momoko y Himeko se han elevado mucho y la tensión sobre quien gobernara la escuela al final (de cierto modo) será decidida

"Bienvenidos sean a los juegos escolares de St. La Pucelle, tal parece que algunas competencias se han eliminado por desgracia, pero no se preocupen ya que estarán muy entretenidos por los grupos participantes"

-¿Están listos todos? pregunta Momoko

-¡SI!

-¡Entonces salgamos a presentarnos! Ordena Momoko

"Y aquí tenemos a los RRB, muy queridos y respetados no solo en la escuela, si no también en la zona, incluso hay varios presentes de otras escuelas apoyándolos"

"FIUUUUUUU"

"RRB-RRB-RRB"

"WOOOOOOHOOOOO"

-Me siento como una estrella de cine

-No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, necesitaras estar enfocado contra lo que nos tocara dice Haru

-Aun no veo al equipo de Himeko indica Sakura

-Descuida, conociéndola….hará un movimiento típico de ella

"Y ahora tenemos….este….un segundo…."

-Creo que ya comenzó dice Haru

"Debido a un accidente….bueno, el equipo de Princess no podrá participar, pero eso no significa que es todo, serán reemplazados por….un….nuevo grupo llamado, Super Princess, un aplauso"

Himeko sale al campo acompañado por un grupo muy extraño, un grupo muy atlético y muy bien parecidos, traen a la princesa en un trono sostenida por su grupo y empieza a saludar a todos, aunque muchos andan extrañados por esto, ya que incluso trajo su propia porra para apoyarla

"Dame una S, dame una U, dame una P, dame una E, dame R….que dice…¡SUPER!...¿quienes somos?, SUPER PRINCESS"

-No entiendo sempai, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Es simple, canso a su grupo para asegurarse de que no pudieran participar….y la escuela no pudiera negarse a cambiarlos dice Haru

-Por su condición y estatura, diría que son profesionales dice Sakura

-¿Entonces vamos a enfrentarnos a profesionales?

-Creo que ese tipo estuvo en las olimpiadas

-¡Pero que tramposa!

-Todos tranquilos, nos preparamos para un movimiento así de su parte….nunca considere que jugara limpio, de todas maneras los juegos escolares son muy diferentes a lo que están acostumbrados a practicar ellos, tenemos esa ventaja….(era predecible que haría eso, así que yo también daré todo para ganar) piensa Momoko

-(Jeje…no importa lo que digan, ganare esto muy fácilmente….entonces seré la reina del lugar y mi victoria será recordada por siempre en esta escuela) piensa Himeko

Himeko voltea a ver a Momoko, esperando que estuviera asustada y desesperada por no saber que hacer, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción cambio al verla muy calmada y tranquila al igual que su grupo, Momoko voltea a verla y la mira fijamente, ambas cruzan miradas y en ves de mirarla con enojo o desprecio como esperaba Himeko, le sonríe

-(¿Qué esta loca?, vas a perder y me sonríes a mi….¿ya se habrá dado por vencida?) piensa muy confundida Himeko

-¡Recuerden, nuestra meta es divertirnos y ganar….así que demostrémosles que un RRB es mas que solo un buscapleitos bueno para nada! Dice Momoko

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento….viejos recuerdos….¡adelante! dice Momoko

-¡NO DEJEN QUE ESOS PERDEDORES NOS GANEN EN NINGUN EVENTO! Ordena Himeko

-¡YESSSSSSSSSS!

-(Es hora…justo como las últimos juegos) piensa Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bienvenidos sean a los juegos escolares de St. La Pucelle, tenemos un buen día y ni una nube en el cielo que nos pueda estropear estas increíbles competencias, además de tener a el grupo de los RRB, según la escuela era un grupo de delincuentes pero ahora incluso son tan populares como una estrella pop"

-Ok, terminemos con esta charada dice Butch

-Por lo menos tenemos muy buen publico dice Boomer

-Pero ni uno nos teme, es muy deprimente esto dice Brick

-Vamos, arriba ese ánimo…deberían estar felices de que sean admirados dice Momoko

-Además es más agradable los aplausos a los abucheos….¡prepárense todos, demos lo mejor de nosotros! Ordena Himeko

-¡SI!

"La primera prueba se realizara entre los equipos en un amistoso salto de longitud, es simple la tarea ya que el que llegue más lejos ganara esto y obtendrá sus primeros puntos"

-De acuerdo…..Momoko será la primera dice Brick

-¿Yo?...yo no salto tanto dice Momoko

-Descuida, lo lograras….eres muy elástica dice Brick

-Vamos te apoyamos dice Boomer

-Usted puede Momoko sempai dice Haru

-Intenta no quedar en último lugar por lo menos dice Butch

-De acuerdo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo responde Momoko

-Dar tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente, debes dar más aun….así que ve ahí y hazme sentir orgullosa ordena Himeko

"Y fue un excelente salto para la competidora Suzume, y ahora llega el turno a la competidora Momoko Akatsutsumi, muchos en esta escuela la conocen como la reformadora del grupo RRB y se prepara para su salto"

-(¿Cuándo llegue a tener ese titulo?) se pregunta Momoko mientras hace calentamiento

"Muy bien, el juez indica que se prepare y se ponga en la línea de salida, veamos si esta a la altura de los lideres….tendrá que esperar el toque de salida…y ahí va"

-(Vamos, esto no es nada para ti…..tu pudiste incluso saltar trayectorias más largas cuando eras PPGZ) piensa Momoko mientras corre a toda su velocidad y hace un gran salto

"OOOHHHH….vaya, fue un salto espectacular, y se postula en los primeros lugares, dudo mucho que bajen su salto de más de 12m así que obtendrá 10 puntos para su equipo"

-¡LO LOGRE! Grita emocionada Momoko

-¡ASÍ SE HACE AMOR MIO! Grita Boomer

-No lo hizo mal dice Butch

-Yo le enseñe eso, lo estuvimos practicando mucho en este tiempo dice Himeko

-Fue un gran salto Momoko sempai dice Haru

-Gracias dice Momoko

-Lindo salto….no era para que presumieras dice Brick

-¿QUE DICES? pregunta con enojo Momoko

-Lo que oíste, solo me dejas opción de hacer lo mismo para no quedar atrás dice Brick

-Descuida, lo dejaste deslumbrado dice Bucth

-Gracias….eso creo dice Momoko

"Atención, pronto comenzara el lanzamiento de jabalina, por favor los participantes estén presentes"

-Es mi turno…¿qué loco se le ocurre tener eventos de este tipo? Pregunta Brick

-La escuela se a destacado por tener estos eventos que en muchas escuelas no tienen…supongo que por eso hay tantos eventos que hace que parezcan las olimpiadas dice Haru

-¿Acaso pedí la historia del aburrimiento? Pregunta Brick

-Lo siento dice Haru

-Te apoyare al máximo, veras que con mi porra especial lograras vencerlos a todos dice Himeko

-Como quieras….gracias…..responde Brick

"72m 28cm hace el participante Ikoshima un buen lanzamiento difícil de superar, esto prueba que el club de atletismo tendrá ventaja en estos juegos, ahora viene el participante Brick…..muchos lo conocen como el asesino rojo, aunque nunca a matado a nadie…bueno nadie que se haya enterado, toma su jabalina y se prepara para lanzar"

-"BRICK-BRICK-BRICK-GANARA-HURRA-HURRA-RARARARA"

-¿De dónde salieron esas? Pregunta Momoko

-Supongo de donde salió también la pantalla con la cara de Himeko señala Butch

-Eso si que es tener mucho apoyo dice Boomer

-Espero esto no lo distraiga mucho dice Haru

-Descuida, solo lo enoja mas esto dice muy sonriente Momoko

"Nunca en esta escuela se había visto tan espectacular y monumental porra….pero debería de bajar los tonos ya que requiere mucha concentración para realizar el lanzamiento…..se prepara….se detiene un momento y voltea a ver hacia las su equipo, supongo que espera también el apoyo de su parte"

-¿Qué esta haciendo? Pregunta Haru

-Veamos, cejas fruncidas, ojos furiosos, muestra los colmillos, si te habla a ti Momoko dice Butch

-¿Por qué siempre me culpa de todo? Pregunta Momoko

"El juez indica que dispare….y ahí va….que lanzamiento tan fuerte a dado…..y…..y…..¡CUIDADO!"

-Creo que acaba de exagerar el también dice Boomer al ver que la jabalina fue lanzado hasta donde estaban los comentaristas

-Espero no lo cuenten como mal dice Haru

-Si hacen eso, espero traigan una ambulancia para todos ellos dice Butch

"Este…bueno…..200m 23cm….estaba en los límites aún…no ocurrió un accidente….así que otros 10 puntos para los RRB"

-Bueno…..seguimos en la competencia dice Boomer

Brick regresa a donde esta su grupo y todos sienten su aire de ira debido a la vergüenza que acaba de pasar por Himeko y su porra por lo que optan hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar y justo en el momento en que pasa junto a Momoko

-(susurro) La próxima ves, disparare hacia ti dice Brick

-(susurro) Pero asegúrate de no fallar responde Momoko

-(susurro) Que agallas dice Brick

-¡Vieron todos, Brick gano gracias a mi motivación que le di…todos recibirán el mismo apoyo de mi parte! Dice Himeko

-¿Por qué siento que esto fue una mala idea? Se pregunta Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Todos los competidores favor de preparase, comenzaran los primeros eventos pronto"

-¡MOMOKO!

-¿Eh?

-¡TE APOYAREMOS CON TODO! Grita Miyako

-¡NO DEJES QUE ESA MIMADA TE DERROTE! Grita Kaoru

-¡PON ARRIBA NUESTRO NOMBRE! Grita Boomer

-¡ENSEÑALES POR QUE SOMOS LO MEJOR QUE HAYAN CONOCIDO! Grita Butch

-¡VAMOS HERMANA! Grita Kuriko

-¡TU PUEDES! Grita Ken

-Todos están aquí…que alegría dice Momoko

-¡SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS CONTIGO! Grita el profesor

-Incluso el profesor esta aquí dice Momoko

-¡OYE, SERA MEJOR QUE GANES SI NO REALMENTE LANZARE HACIA A TI ESTA VEZ! Grita Brick

-Je….¡ENTONCES NO VAYAS A FALLAR!...(es hora…de terminar y seguir adelante con mi vida, al igual que Himeko) piensa Momoko mientras se prepara para enfrentarse a su oponente y terminar la rivalidad de una vez por todas

Continuara….


	16. Chapter 16: The End Part 1

**Casi terminamos, y así me dare un respiro...pero obviamente aun faltan cosas...pero esa vendra en la nueva serie llamada Demashitaa! After. Disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 16: The End 1 parte

La escuela St. La Pucelle se desencadena en estos momentos una lucha, pero no entre el bien o el mal, si no entre una amistad y enemistad, las dos principales personajes de esta disputa es Himeko Shirogame alias princesa y Momoko Akatsutsumi lider de los RRB, este dia es marcado como el final de las viejas rencillas ademas de traer una nueva era a la escuela que a pesar de no ser la mas destacada hasta la llegada de los RRB, los Super Princess les estan dando problemas a el grupo ya que son atletas de olimpiadas o ganadores de campeonatos mundiales, pero aun así siguen demostrando sobre lo que estan hechos

"Y el ganador del salto en garrocha"..."Jun Kiole, del equipo de Super Princess"

-No es justo ese tipo quedo en tercer lugar en las olimpiadas

"Las ganadoras de nado sincronizado"..."Las Sedusas, del equipo RRB"

-¡A ESO LE LLAMARÓN ACTUACIÓN! Grita Himeko

-Disculpenos princesa

-¡NO VALEN LO QUE PAGUE! Grita Himeko

"El ganador de salto de Longitud"..."Joshua Kilcrshto"

-Para que ella este haciendo trampa al tenerte, debo reconocer que ganaste limpiamente

-YaH...Ursted tambien parrticipo bien camarada

-¡No fraternises con el enemigo! ordena Himeko

-¡Herrschsüchtig!

"Ganador por K.O. en boxeo Haru Sagara, del equipo RRB"

-No por algo aprendi del mejor dice Haru

-¡LEVANTATE, POR ESO PERDISTE TU CINTURÓN! Grita Himeko

Las competencias no estan resultando como esperaba Himeko, ya que estaba segura que con estos atletas estrellas, no perderia ningun evento...cosa del cual casi se quiere arrancar los cabellos si no apreciara su peinado, Momoko solo felicita cada fallo o logro de su equipo, lo cual eleva mas la moral para demostrar que no eran solamente una banda de delicuentes como algunos los habian marcado, si no un grupo exitoso del cual estaba destinado a perdurar por mas años

-¡MOMOKO! Grita Himeko

-Hola Himeko, ¿que sucede? Pregunta con calma Momoko

-¿Como es posible que tu equipo de tercera pueda estar a la altura del mio?...¿usan drogas o que? Pregunta Molesta Himeko

-Himeko...esas acusaciones no te llevaran a ningun lado, ademas no deberia de sorprenderte, si no recuerdas tu fuiste la que les enseño y fundo la base para enfrentar a todo lo que tuvieran enfrente dice Momoko

-Eso...eso...¡SON PURAS MENTIRAS! Grita Himeko retirandose muy enojada

-¡Espero no hayas olvidado nuestro trato! Indica Momoko

-¡Claro que no, estaremos empates pero en el ultimo evento todo se terminara! Afirma Himeko

-(Si...todo terminara y empezara nuevamente) piensa Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"El siguiente evento esta por empezar, la carrera de relevos...todos los participantes favor de estar en sus puestos"

-Ok equipo, para esto entrenamos...yo sere el ultimo eslabón, quiero que den el 100% en esto indica Boomer

-¡Lo haremos!

-No vayas a correr como niña, si no vamos a perder indica Butch

-Y tu no vayas a golpear como un bebé dice Boomer

-¡Les deseo suerte a ambos! Dice Momoko

-Espero ustedes dos no vayan a perder en la natación dice Butch

-Claro que no, a pesar de llevar pocos puntos...si logramos ganar estos estaremos muy cerca de la final dice Momoko

-Ademas, nadie podra vencernos a nosotras dice Himeko

-¿Como le estara yendo a Brick? Pregunta Boomer

-Lo sabremos despues, por ahora dejemolo compitiendo en la esgrima...siempre le gusto usar espada dice Butch poniendose los guantes de boxeo

-Haru, te encargo a los demas mientras competimos ordena Momoko

-¡Si Momoko sempai!

-¡Y mas te vale decirles a todos que no importa si pierden o ganen, tienen nuestro apoyo! Ordena Himeko

-Si...princesa responde Haru

-Eso fue muy...bueno dice Momoko

-Es mejor tratar a la plebe de una manera en que se sientan a gusto responde Himeko

-Acabas de arruinar el momento dice Momoko

Gimnasio

Brick se dispone a pelear sin utilizar algun tipo de protección, cosa que los reglamentos prohiben pero el esta decidido a combatir así, despues de una deliberación le permitierón combatir un duelo, si lo perdia entonces no podria continuar adelante pero si ganaba podria continuar enfrentandose contra un esgrimista de bajo nivel del club de esgrima

-Has tenido el honor de enfrentarte a alguien superior, algunos los llaman heroes...pero yo creo que no son mas que una banda de delicuentes...terminare esto en tan solo un movimiento

-Hablas mucho...dice Brick

En el momento en que inician el combate, el esgrimista lanza un estoque a Brick directo al corazón, pero un rapido movimiento de defensa y desarme, derrota a tan debil oponente para el

-Creo que a esto sabe la victoria, lastima que nunca la probaras sonrie Brick

Ring

Butch se dispone a derrotar a aquel que llaman el gigante del boxeo, es un chico muy robusto y fuerte que se rumorea esta listo para pasar a las ligas juveniles

-Te lo hare fácil solo por que me simpatizas, te dare un golpe no muy fuerte pero no te levantes

-Yo te lo pondre mas fácil, te tumbare de un K.O. En la primera ronda, quiero enfrentarme a verdaderos retos dice Butch

-Je...con ese espiritu me haces desear pelear en serio

-Entonces no te reprimas, dame con todo dice Butch

Al momento de sonar la campana, ambos contrincantes se miran fijamente y como si fuera un pacto entre ellos, sueltan un poderoso golpe hacia cada cara y un sonido como de una pared al momento de golpearlo hace eco en el ring, pasan unos cuantos segundos y el futuro boxeador cae inconsiente mientras Butch solo se queda parado con el cachete rojo

-Si que golpeabas fuerte amigo, pero nadie puede con mi poderosa izquierda dice Bucth mientras escupe saliva con sangre en ella

Pista de carreras

Este evento de relevos da comienzo con el equipo de atletismo en la delantera, el equipo de los RRB va casi al ultimo lugar con tan solo un ultimo relevo, Boomer

-Oye rubio, ¿crees que eres mas rapido que yo?

-¿Por que preguntas? Pregunta Boomer

-Por que solo los niños bonito como tu no podrian siquiera llegar a una esquina

-Si...deberia de comprar un coche ¿no crees? Pregunta Boomer

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-¡NO TE QUEDES PARADO TOMALA!

-¿Eh?

Por estar molestando a Boomer el chico corre pero no alcanza a agarrar el bastón por lo que pierde valiosos segundos y mas a los demas cuando intenta agarrarlo mientras rueda por los carriles

-¡QUITATE DE ENMEDIO!

-¡FIJATE!

-¡Boomer, adelante!

-Gracias dice Boomer

Boomer toma el bastón y empieza a correr esquivando a cada competidor que se a puesto a pelear con el tonto que se le cayo poniendose rapidamente en el delantera

-¡CREO QUE SI PUEDO LLEGAR A LA ESQUINA! Grita Boomer

Piscina

"Y tenemos calificaciones buenas para las competidoras del club de natación, favoritos en este evento...ahora siguen Momoko Akatsutsumi y Himeko Shirogame"

-¿Estas lista? Pregunta Himeko

-Si responde Momoko

Ambas se ponen paradas en dos manos en posición hacia adentro, se toman su tiempo para concentrarse, al momento de saltar lo hacen hacia la plataforma dando un giro inverso y cayendo en posición C con una entrada limpia en el agua

"Oh si...una perfecta ejecución y los jueces piensan lo mismo, vemos buenas notas y se colocan en la primera posición de la tabla, dudo mucho que las puedan superar"

-¡Lo logramos! Dice Momoko

-¡Eso es una ejecución digna de mi! Dice Himeko

Los siguientes eventos fueron de competiciones justas y limpias, quedando arriba en puntuación con el favorito y esperado, el club de atletismo

-¡Ok, han demostrado un buen desempeño en este día, ganemos o perdamos todos deben de saber que seran recordados como los que hicierón el cambio en este escuela, seremos tratados de menos a dioses! Motiva Himeko a los cansados conpetidores

-Creo que exagera la peliroja dice Butch

-Por lo menos sus palabras son de apoyo dice Boomer

-Muy raro en ella dice Brick

-Animense, ya llegamos hasta aqui y solo falta el evento principal donde podriamos perder o ganar dice Momoko

-Tiene razón Momoko sempai, la batalla de caballeria...ahi es donde se decidira todo dice Haru

-Solo tenemos que dividirnos y poner a los mas fuertes a cargar y a los mas que intenten su mejor esfuerzo...eso quiere decir que Butch y Boomer llevaran a Momoko y brick junto con Haru me llevaran, así no podremos perde dice Himeko

-Buena idea dice Momoko

-Si...pero con un ligero cambio, Butch y yo cambiaremos lugares dice Brick

-¿Que?

-Pero...pero...¿Por que? Pregunta Himeko

-Así estaremos mas balanceados, Haru no podra aguantar tanto si esto se alarga, así que Bucth hare el trabajo mas ligero para el dice Brick

-Eso es razonar, muy dificil en ti dice Butch

-Este...supongo que no es mala idea dice Momoko

-Lamento ser una elemnto debil dice Haru

-Descuida, si te sigo entrenando, quien sabe...tal vez me superes hahahaha se rie Butch

-Si tienes razón dice Haru

-No realmente, solo fue una broma dice Butch con una cara de pocos amigos

-Muy bien, entonces preparensen...Momoko, quiero hablar contigo dice Himeko

-Si...que deseas dice Momoko

-En privado indica Himeko

-Charlas de chicas, hay que darles su espacio dice Boomer

-Ni que me interesara dice Butch

-Solo no tarden dice Brick

-Bien...solo espero que no escuchen esto dice Himeko

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Momoko

-Brick tiene tanto confianza en nosotras que debemos de dar el 100%, es por eso que quiero agregar algo mas al trato, cuando esto finalice y gane el corazón de Brick del cual lo tengo en la bolsa, quiero que sepas que aunque perdamos...me dio gusto pasar tiempo contigo, es por eso que mi amistad contigo no se borrara nunca dice Himeko

-Esa no suena a ti, ¿que le hiciste a la verdadera princesa? Pregunta Momoko con una sonrisa

-Ya, ya...no es para tanto dice Himeko

En la esquina

-(susurro) ¿Escuchan algo? Pregunta Brick

-(susurro) No responde Boomer

-(susurro) Odio que me oculten secretos dice Butch

-(susurro) No deberiamos de estar espiando dice Haru

-(susurro) A ti nadie te invito a esto dice Butch

-(susurro) No discutan, quiero oir ordena Brick

-¿Quieres oir? Pregunta Momoko

-Parece que si dice Himeko

-¡NO ESPIEN LAS CONVERSACIONES DE LOS DEMAS! Gritan ambas dejando sordos por un rato a los chicos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Y la ganadora de esgrima de este año es para la señorita Sakura de los RRB"

-Buen trabajo Sakura dice Momoko

-Gracias Momoko sempai...los entrenamientos con Brick sempai fueron muy utiles dice Sakura

-Si...me alegro por eso, y todo queda al igual que el año pasado...la batalla de caballeria dice Momoko

-Descuide, esta vez yo intentare llenar el espacio de Brick dice Haru

-Lo mismo yo

-Gracias chicos, los escuadrones de Himeko en esto seran fuertes...nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, para facilitarles a los demas mantenerse por mas tiempo, Himeko peleara limpiamente esta vez aqui dice Momoko

-¿Como esta tan segura? Pregunta Sakura

-Por su orgullo y en nombre de su familia, de todas maneras estare lista por cualquier trampa que haga dice Momoko

Ahora ambas lideres se miran fijamente mientras una pequeña lluvia da inicio, todos se van a cubrirse menos ellas, sabiendo que de una u otra forma, todo terminara este dia.


	17. Chapter 17: The End Part 2

**Casí llegamos a la cima :D**

Capitulo 17: The End 2° parte

-Parece que esta lluvia retrasara el evento un poco mas dice Miyako

-Mejor, así les dara tiempo para descansar dice Ken

-Solo es un juego, no deberian de tomarselo tan en serio dice Kuriko

-No se trata solo del juego, si no del liderazgo del grupo...quien sabe que tiene planeado Himeko si llegara a ganar dice Haru

-Te equivocas, ella no quiere realmente el liderazgo, quiere revancha de la ultima vez dice Brick

-¿Revancha de que? Pregunta Kaoru

-Ustedes no estuvierón en los juegos del año pasado, pero lo que se juega aqui es algo personal dice Momoko

-¿Aun sigue resentida eh?...pero que testaruda dice Butch

-No se realmente de que estan hablando chicos dice el profesor

-Ellos se refieren a lo que paso despues de que ganamos los juegos dice Boomer

-¿Paso algo malo? Pregunta Sakura

-Si...por así decirlo...dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ahora tenemos en la tabla de posiciones al grupo de los RRB y al grupo de Atletismo empatados, cosa que nunca habia sucedido en la escuela en mucho tiempo"

-¿Como es posible que esos delincuentes llegaran tan lejos?

-Lo mas seguro es que intimidarón a sus contrincantes

-Ya veo, eso es jugar sucio

-Parece que nos estan criticando dice Boomer

-Je...me da igual si vienen a buscarme, son unos debiluchos dice Butch

-Tranquilos, solo buscan provocarnos dice Brick

"Y el ultimo evento y el cierre de estos juegos concluira con el favorito de muchos, la batalla de caballeria, las reglas son simples, entre dos cargaran a 1 de sus compañeros que portara un listón en la cabeza, el objetivo de esto es quitarle su listón al oponente, no se vale golpear, patear, dar algun cabezaso, morder, escupir o cualquier cosa que lastime"

-Le quitan lo divertido a esto dice Butch

-Vamos, no debes de tener esos pensamientos dice Momoko

-Ok...entonces monta mi preciosa dama, mientras el bruto cuida el frente, yo cuidare su retaguardia dice Boomer

-Diciendolo así me dan ganas de cargarte yo mejor dice Momoko

-¿A quien le dices bruto? Pregunta Brick

-Solo es broma, solo una inocente bromita ruega Boomer

-Ok...Haru, si perdemos por que eres débil, te mandare directo al hospital dice Butch

-Descuide, Butch Sempai...dare lo mejor de mi responde Haru

-Me agrada esa actitud, entonces sube arriba pelirroja ordena Butch

-Cargadme con cuidado, soy una dama dice Himeko

-Espero no pesar mucho dice Momoko

-Apenas y se nota...dice Brick

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso? Pregunta Momoko apretandole fuertemente la cabeza

-Eso no te...hara...bajar...de peso dice Brick

-Suficiente ustedes dos, todos los demas, es hora...¡A GANAR! Dice Butch

-¡SI!

"Ysalen al campo, son 5 "caballos" por grupo, lo que nos da un total de 25 caballos, recuerden el objetivo...si pierden sus listones, entonces deben de salir del campo"

-Son muchos potencialmente peligrosos dice Momoko

-Tu solo preocupate de quitarles los listones dice Brick

"En sus marcas...¿listos?...¡BANG!"

Los 25 "caballos" salen de sus lugares para entrar al campo, todos ellos comienzan a emboscarse y arremeter para tirar a los "caballeros" o debilitar a sus "caballos" para que lo suelten, no pasan ni 10 minutos cuando ya cayo la mitad de ellos, quedandoles solo tres caballos a los RRB

-Vamos bien...pero a los de atletismo les quedan sus 5 todavia dice Momoko

-Nos encargaremos de ellos despues, primero terminemos con los débiles dice Himeko

-Oigan, creo que encontre mi profesión, servir de montura hehehehe dice Butch

-Sigue tus sueños hermano dice Brick

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?...a pesar de tener una linda vista a...uggggg dice Boomer al sentir una patada en su cara

-Aunque Himeko diga que debemos ir por otros, lo unico que estamos haciendo es cansarnos...es mejor actuar contra ellos de inmediato y bajar sus defensas dice Brick

-No me parece buena idea, pero tal vez resulte o tal vez perdamos frente a ellos...dice Momoko

-Si lo ves de esta forma, nosotros somos la montura y tu el caballero, así que es tu descisión dice Boomer

-Ok...entonces contra ellos ordena Momoko

-¿Eh?...¿que creen que hacen esos? Pregunta el lider del equipo de atletismo

-Parecen que vienen contra nosotros

-Mas bien vienen a rendirse, es hora de demostrarles a esos rufianes que nosotros no les tenemos, quiero su cinta en charola de plata ordena el lider

-¡Aqui vienen! Indica Momoko

-Bien, nos subestiman...Boomer, ¿hay alguna regla sobre nuestro movimiento? Pregunta Brick

-Ni una, por que no existe responde Boomer

-Bien...a las tres dice Brick

-¿Que planean? Pregunta Momoko

-Solo toma los listones cuando pases...¡Tres! Dice Brick

En un momento cuando los "caballeros" tratan de tomar el listón de Momoko, Boomer y Brick lanzan hacia arriba a Momoko, ella sale por encima de ellos, algo sorprendida por este movimiento pero comprende el plan de Brick ya que pasa por encima de ellos y toma los listones de sus cabezas para caer de nuevo junto a Brick y Boomer que pasan por un lado de los "caballos" a mucha velocidad para volverse a poner en posición y atrapar a Momoko

-Eso fue sorprendete dice Momoko

-Gracias dice Brick

-Hacemos lo que podemos dice Boomer

-Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer sin decirmelo primero dice Momoko dandoles unos coscorrones en la cabeza

-Lider

-Vaya, vaya...parece que hacen mas que solo ser rufianes, de acuerdo...si seguimos aqui estaremos expuestos a otro ataque similar, entremos en el juego, pero quiero que ellos queden al final ordena el lider entrando en el juego

-Se escapa indica Momoko

-Descuida, no llegara muy lejos dice Brick

-Ese comentario quedo fuera de lugar dice Boomer

-Si lo se...dice Brick algo apenado

Ahora con los del equipo de atletismo entrando en el ruedo, las cosas empiezan a llegar a su climax mas rapido, en tan solo unos minutos mas antes de que el sol se pusiera solo quedaban tres contra 2, los RRB y el equipo de atletismo

-Debo felicitarlos, no esperaba que duraran tanto en esto dice el lider

-¿A que viene esa frase? Pregunta Butch

-Debe de ver muchas películas dice Boomer

-Burlense si quieren, pero todo termina aqui...ustedes hacen ver a los demas que son buenos y todo eso, pero yo se la verdad...dice el lider

-Llama a Ripley...seguro querran saber esto dice Brick

-GRRRRR...¡SON SOLO UNA BOLA DE DELINCUENTES BUENOS PARA NADA, Y LOS VAMOS A DERROTAR! Grita el lider

-¿Ya terminaste?...por que se me hace tarde para mi bebida de victoria dice Himeko

-Hmp...ustedes encarguense de la pelos de zanahoria, yo me hare cargo de la pelirroja dice el lider

-¡SI!

-Listos dice Himeko

El lider del equipo de atletismo avanza contra Himeko mientras sus subordinados van sobre Momoko, empiezan a forcejear los "caballeros" mientras los "caballos" tratan de mantener el equilibrio

-¡Ya veras que te derrotare! Dice el lider

-No en esta vida dice Himeko

-Mantente firme Haru ordena Butch

-Eso intento dice Haru

Mientras

-Cuidado a la izquierda Boomer indica Brick

-Lo tengo responde Boomer

-No puedo mantenerlos al mismo tiempo, se defienden bien dice Momoko

-Entonces hay que moverles el piso dice Brick

Brick se mueve a la izquierda para empujar al "caballo" derecho mientras Boomer hace lo mismo con el derecho, esto hace que pierdan el equilibrio y empiecen a caer, pero el "caballero" del lado derecho cae en dirección hacia Haru

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Que? Pregunta Haru

El "caballero" cae encima de Haru que empuja hacia adelante a Butch y tirando a Himeko, el lider y su montura se logran quitar mientras ellos tecnicamente pierden

-*Cof*Cof*...mi linda ropa dice Himeko

-¡HARU! Dice Butch

-No fue mi culpa dice Haru

-Ja...ya solo quedamos los debiles y yo dice el lider

-¿Quien dice que soy debil? Pregunta Brick

-De todas maneras tu tambien eres el unico que queda indica Boomer

-Bueno eso...no importa, su "caballero" jamas podra contra un rey como yo dice el lider

-Sigue con sus frases de pelicula dice Boomer

-Por mas que me guste cargarla, ¿podriamos terminar?...pesa ya algo dice Boomer

-¡SILENCIO! Grita Momoko

-Si, es hora de terminar...y con tan solo un movimiento...¡A LA CARGA! Grita el lider mientras su "caballo" los embiste

-¡Oh dios!, ¿que vamos a hacer?...¡Perdedor! Dice Brick mientras se hacen a un lado y ellos se siguen de frente

-Tomare esto dice Momoko al agarrar la cinta de la cabeza del lider terminando con su victoria

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los "caballeros" se ponen en posición mientras los super "caballeros" toman su posición tambien, teniendo en el frente a Momoko y Himeko a la cabeza

-Es hora dice Momoko

-Sus sujetos son tipos musculosos...no nos lo esta poniendo fácil dice Haru

-Aún asi, la fuerza bruta no es lo principal aqui dice Sakura

-Descuiden, detendre a todos los que pueda...aunque no se si podremos durar tanto dice el lider del equipo de atletismo

-Solo evita decir dialogos sin sentido dice Momoko

-Si...esta ves lo hare hahahaha se rie el lider

-¡MOMOKO!...¡ES HORA DE QUE PAGUES! Grita Himeko

-No lo creo...nunca planee que eso pasara dice Momoko

-¡MIENTES!...¡DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SIEMPRE LO QUISISTE PARA TI Y ME LO ROBASTE, PERO ESTA VEZ EL RESULTADO SERA DIFERENTE, RECUPERARE MI ORGULLO Y HONOR ADEMAS DE DEMOSTRAR QUE YO LE CONVENIA MAS!

-No...lo unico que recuperaras sera la cordura dice Momoko

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!...¡A LA CARGA! Ordena Himeko

-Bien...¡DEVOLVAMOS A LA HIMEKO DE ANTES, ADELANTE! Ordena Himeko

Como si fuera una pelicula de acción, ambas partes se lanzan unos contra otros decididos a obtener la victoria, y el sabor de la derrota demostrara quien tenia razón al final, si Himeko o Momoko...¿quien ganara?


	18. Chapter 18: Castle Crasher

**Primero que nada una disculpa por la demora, segundo no he muerto (aun), tercero sigan pendientes para las historias de mis dos mundos, cuarto el trabajo apesta, cinco muchos problemas pero mi mente aun asi no se detiene, seis disfruten y gracias por apoyarme**

Capitulo 18: Castle Crasher

En estas tierras, muchas batallas se decidieron en grandes batallas donde había aguerridos guerreros, caballeros y soldados que arriesgaron sus vidas para proteger su honor y todo en lo que creen, los gritos, el derramamiento de sangre, las suplicas de piedad...lastima que no hay nada de eso en este juego. Ambos grupos comienzan a pelear entre ellos, tratando de ganar el listón de su contrincante...la estrategia de Himeko fue poner a los mas fuertes a cargar y a los mas ágiles a robar, pero aún así se les dificulta por la tenacidad que tienen sus contrincantes

-Momoko...ah...esto es mas difícil de lo que pensamos dice Haru

-Resiste...no esta tan mal como se ve dice Momoko

-Sempai...nos estamos quedando sin caballeros indica Sakura

-Muy bien, entonces nos encargaremos de ellos ordena Momoko

Mientras

-Princesa...su lider esta al descubierto

-Déjenla...quiero que ella quede al final y yo le arrebatare la victoria esta vez dice Himeko

Los caballeros de Himeko embisten a los de Momoko tirándolos, cansandolos e incluso intimidarlos, pero una falla en las órdenes de Himeko cambia los aires de la derrota

-¡Cuidado sempai! Señala Haru a un grupo que los emboscan

-Ya los vi...dice Momoko

Pero de inmediato se siguen de frente dejándolos en paz, mientras van por victimas autorizadas...Momoko se queda pensando y al voltear a ver a Himeko inmediatamente nota una sonrisa en su rostro

-Buena jugada...solo si el oponente no sabe contra quien pelea dice Momoko

-¿Que hacemos? Pregunta Haru

-Ellos no nos atacaran, aprovecharemos eso a nuestro favor dice Momoko

A pocos metros

-¡Vamos enclenque...danos tu cinta!

-Jamas...aguanten...

-Tus compañeros no soportaran enfrentarnos, es mejor que te rindas

-Esa palabra nosotros no la conocemos dice Momoko llegando por atrás y le arrebata la cinta de su cabeza

-¡NO!

-¡Gracias Sempai!

-No me lo agradezcas...es hora de contraatacar dice Momoko

-¡SI!

Rápidamente cambio la situación a una ventaja, por que mientras los caballeros de Himeko trataban de evitar entrar en combate con Himeko, Momoko los perseguia y les robaba su cinta, esta acción termino mas rápido de lo que esperaban, quedando tan solo 3 del equipo de Himeko contra 5 de Momoko...esto estaba a punto de terminar y todos los espectadores se llenaban de emoción por saber quien ganaría

-Princesa...son mas que nosotros

-Eso veo...adivinaste mi jugada Momoko dice Himeko

-Tarde un poco de averiguarlo...no fue inteligente dejarme afuera de esto dice Momoko

-¿Eso crees?...realmente no me interesa esto, solo quería que quedáramos tu y yo...ustedes, quítense la cinta ordena Himeko

-¿Princesa?

-¡Obedezcan! Ordena Himeko

-¿Que esta haciendo?...solo quedara ella dice Haru

-Entiendo...oigan, quítense las cintas también por favor ordena Momoko

-A la orden sempai

-¿Que hace sempai? Pregunta Haru

-Ahora solo es entre tu y yo Himeko...todo termina este día indica Momoko

-Exacto...todo termina hoy dice Himeko

El cielo comienza a nublarse y gotas de lluvia vuelven a caer pero eso no detiene la competencia, tanto Momoko y Himeko se observan una a la otra mientras el agua empieza a formar barro en el campo lo cual dificultaba los movimientos de los "caballos"...como si todo se fuera a decidir por un sol movimiento esperan pacientemente ambas...Brick y los demás se quedan observando, esperando ver una resolución a este conflicto

-Es irónico ¿no lo crees?...tu y yo...peleando por esto, peleando por una insignificancia...fue el destino que nos unió la primera vez cuando llegamos de nuevo a la misma escuela, yo era adorada...querida...incluso te llegue a superar en todos los sentidos...hasta que te fuiste, después de eso...ya nada me sabia, si no estabas ahí para humillarte...siempre una de las consentidas de la profesora...siempre creyéndote mejor que yo...y cuando por fin te encontré deseaba hacerte miserable, pero halle algo que me intereso mas...y me lo arrebataste, me humillaste...y fuiste superior a mi, pero eso se termina...esta vez yo acabare contigo

-Lamento que te sientas así Himeko...pero si me lo preguntas...no desee eso, solo sucedió...quería que fuera una mala broma pero supo como ganarme...supo como tener mi confianza...es por eso que te demostrare que esa decisión que tomo sobre mi no fue la equivocada y que ahora ambos merecemos ser felices juntos y que tu también puedas ser feliz Himeko dice Momoko muy seriamente

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fiesta de victoria

La escuela celebra el fin de los juegos escolares, levantando a los victoriosos, demostrando que no son lo que ellos decían, si no estudiantes con un futuro, queman una pila de madera como una tradición en respeto a su escuela y a ellos mismos, los RRB se reúnen cada unos de sus integrantes levantando sus medallas que los corona como los indiscutibles vencedores, Brick, Boomer y Butch siendo animados, alentados, respetados...un sentimiento que nadie en su vida lo había hecho por voluntad propia

-"Y ahora unas palabras de los RRB"

-¡SI!

-¡QUE HABLEN!

-(susurro) Tu turno Brick dice Momoko

-Ok...este...gracias por sus aplausos, palabras de aliento...es difícil para mi decir esto ya que realmente no esperaba que ganáramos y que nos recibieran de esta manera...como bien saben aunque nuestro apellido no les recuerda a los pequeños desastres que eramos del pasado, tienen que saber que lo hacíamos para divertirnos...aunque la ley no le parecía que lo hiciéramos de hecho...por un largo tiempo fuimos unos conocidos delincuentes que fueron apaleados por las heroínas de la ciudad, lo cual termino todo un día...viendo esta medalla me hace pensar que mi viejo yo lo destruiría y diría algo como, "hey...tomen su basura y tengamos miedo" pero esos días quedaron atrás..a pesar de que queríamos serlo de nuevo ya no era tiempo, supongo que mi consejero que de seguro me esta escuchando diría...es tiempo de madurar...y gracias a mis hermanos, a Momoko Akatsutsumi, Himeko Shirogane y todos los que forman parte de este grupo fue posible que esto sucediera...por lo tanto les agradezco a todos ustedes que nos felicitan este día y espero que el siguiente año aunque ya no estemos nosotros, los siguientes juegos sean mejores dice Brick

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los "caballos" de Himeko y Momoko se enfrentan cara a cara tratando de mantenerse firmes mientras que sus "caballeros" pelean entre ellos, tratando de quitarse los listones de la cabeza con lo que terminaría todo este conflicto, Himeko trata de presionar a Momoko para que se caiga o ceda su listón, pero Momoko da su mejor esfuerzo para no perder

-¡Rindete, todo esta a mi favor! Dice Himeko

-¡Nunca, eso no termina hasta que una de las dos falle! Responde Momoko

Ambas se toman de los brazos y hacen fuerza para que pierdan el equilibrio de sus monturas, mientras sus "caballos" tratan de seguir por mas tiempo en balance

-¡Haru, no podre...aguantar!

-Resiste...Momoko sempai ganara! Responde Haru

-¡Не подписывайте эту!

-¡я тоже!

La montura rusa de Himeko se mantiene mejor balanceada que el de Momoko, pero un pisotón de Himeko en el cuello de uno de ellos hace que caiga hacia adelante, cayendo encima de la montura de Momoko mientras ambas colapsan juntas, Himeko y Momoko antes de caer hacen un ultimo intento dejando a todos con la duda de quien fue la vencedora

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de el discurso de Brick, todos se ponen a comer, bailar y disfrutar la tarde cuando se pone el sol y deja entrar el manto nocturno que los condecora con las estrellas vespertinas, mientras todos están alrededor de la gran fogata celebrando

-La celebración esta muy animada dice Haru

-Y no olvides a las señoritas dice Boomer

-Solo me parece un poco de ajetreo sin sentido...que molesto dice Butch

-No es algo de lo que uno puede acostumbrarse tan fácilmente dice Brick

-Vamos hermanos, ganamos esta vez sin hacer trampa o algo parecido dice Boomer

-Y sin que ese mono apestoso estuviera molestando o que nos avergüence dice Butch

-¿Que se quedo haciendo a propósito? Pregunta Brick

-No lo se, solo recuerdo que dijo que haría un arma de destrucción masiva que eliminara a toda la humanidad responde Boomer

-Solo espero que no destruya la casa como la última vez dice Brick

-Vamos chicos, que hacen aquí...anímense dice Momoko

-¡Vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria Brick! Dice Himeko

-No estoy para esas cosas dice Brick

-Creí que eran mas rudos, no unas gallinas dice Momoko

-¿A quien llamas gallina cabeza de zanahoria? Pregunta Butch

-Entonces supongo que tu me darás la primera pieza dice Momoko tomando de la mano a Bucth

-¿Que?...¡UN SEGUNDO! Reclama Butch pero es demasiado tarde

-¿Y yo que? Pregunta Boomer muy triste

-¿Quien se cree ese? Pregunta Brick

-¿Entonces me concederás esta pieza? Pregunta Himeko

-Ahora si estoy de humor dice Brick

En la pista de baile

-(susurro) ¿Por que me sacaste a mi?...esto es muy vergonzoso dice Butch

-(susurro) Lamento haberte hecho esto, pero creo que seras mas caballeroso que Boomer, ademas todo forma parte de un plan dice Momoko

-(susurro) Sabia que tramabas algo dice Butch

-No es algo genial que hallamos ganado dice Himeko

-Aja responde Brick

-Y sobre todo por que quería decirte algo, algo que viene desde muy en el fondo de mi corazón dice Himeko

-Si claro...grrr dice molesto Brick

-Pero quisiera decírtelo en privado dice Himeko

-¿Que? Pregunta Brick

-Vamos por aquí dice Himeko tomándolo de la mano

-Je...misión cumplida dice Momoko

-Me siento usado dice Butch

-¿Por que me odias tanto? Pregunta Boomer con ojos muy tristes

-¡Nadie quiere oírte llorar como niña! Se queja Bucth mandándolo a volar de una patada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos esperan saber el resultado de esta batalla, los "caballos" son los primeros en levantarse y después ayudan a sus respectivas "caballeros" a levantarse pero con una sorpresa

-¿Esta bien Momoko sempai? Pregunta Haru

-Si...gracias..¿ustedes están bien? Pregunta Momoko

-Solo fue una caída nada mas responde Haru

-Hehehehehe se ríe Himeko

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso? Pregunta Haru

-¡OBSERVEN TODOS, YO SOY LA INDISCUTIBLE GANADORA! Grita Himeko levantando en alto una cinta

"Parece que ya tenemos un ganador"

"YAYYYYYY"

-Demonios dice Kaoru

-Pobre Momoko dice Miyako

-No importa lo hizo bien dice Boomer

-Pero pudo haber ganado dice Butch

-No hay que estar tristes, hizo su mejor esfuerzo dice Kuriko

-Tiene razón dice Misao

-No canten la derrota aún dice Brick

"Un segundo, parece que también Himeko Shirogame perdió su cinta"

-¿QUE? Pregunta Himeko

-Je...mira dice Momoko enseñándole la cinta

-Imposible...no puede ser...em-em-em...¡EMPATADAS! Grita Himeko

"Un suceso inesperado que ambas se merecen un aplauso, aunque no haya habido un ganador"

-¡SILENCIO, NO PUEDE SER EMPATE, QUE SE REPITA TODO! Ordena Himeko hecho una furia

-De hecho esto termino ya dice Momoko

-¿POR QUE?...¿eh? Pregunta Himeko pero nota algo diferente en el cabello de Momoko

-Si me quitaste una cinta, pero no la correcta dice Momoko ya que su cabello estaba suelto

-¿Tu listón del cabello?...pregunta Himeko notando que en realidad era azul la cinta y no roja

-Todo termino Himeko dice Momoko levantando la cinta verde de Himeko al aire

"YAYYYYYY"

"Increíble, la ganadora de este año es Momoko Akatsutsumi, por dos años consecutivos"

-no puedo creerlo dice Himeko cayendo derrotada al suelo

-¡BIEN MOMOKO SEMPAI!

-¡SOMOS LOS GANADORES!

-¡NADIE NOS PUEDE VENCER!

-Felicitaciones Momoko sempai dice Sakura

-Parece que nuestra pesadilla termino dice Haru

-Todavía no indica Momoko acercándose a Himeko que se encontraba rodeada de su equipo

-Этого не может быть dice uno de los rusos

-Solo tomara un momento dice Momoko

-Ok

-¿A que has venido?...¿a burlarte? Pregunta Himeko

-No...¿cumplirás tu palabra? Pregunta Momoko

-Ya no tiene caso molestarme...eres superior y seguir peleando contigo me hará ver mas patética dice Himeko

-No hablo sobre lo que acordamos, si no a tu promesa dice Momoko

-¿Mi promesa? Pregunta Himeko

-Que pasara lo que pasara seriamos amigas...eso fue lo que me intereso desde un principio dice Momoko

-¿Tu...quieres...ser mi amiga? Pregunta Himeko

-Te confesare que el tiempo que estuvimos juntas fueron días muy apreciadas por mi dice Momoko

-Pero...después de lo que pasamos...todo lo que hice...¿por que querrías ser mi amiga? Pregunta Himeko

-Por que es mejor tener una amiga que una enemiga...¿amigas? Pregunta Momoko extendiéndole la mano

-Momoko Akatsutsumi...creo que averiguare si esto puede funcionar o si no...siempre podre volver a tratar de superarte dice Himeko tomando su mano

-Puedes tratar y lograrlo...pero como amigas dice Momoko

-Какой красивый dice el ruso llorando

-¿Y ahora que sera de nosotros? Pregunta Haru

-Princess perdieron, así que solo queda una cosa dice Sakura

-Tienes razón...si ustedes gustan todos los que formaron parte de Princess pueden unirse, esta escuela no necesita enemistades, si no que estemos todos juntos...así que mientras yo este a cargo pueden estar seguros que se la pasaran de maravilla, aunque claro también tendré que tener la ayuda de Himeko a mi lado dice Momoko

-¿Yo?...oh si...no era de esperarse que vieras mi potencial dice Himeko

-(susurro) ¿Fue sabio eso?

-(susurro) Supongo

Mas tarde

"Y así le hacemos entrega de las medallas a los RRB y su capitana Momoko Akatsutsumi, han sido una gran inspiración para todos ademas de que solo estará con nosotros unos meses mas, ya que como todos sabemos tienen que graduarse y comenzar una nueva fase de su vida"

-(Si...un nuevo comienzo) piensa Momoko mientras los aplausos y estallidos de fuegos pirotécnicos hacen eco al ocultarse el sol

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Y entonces me usaste para que ella se acercara a Brick? Pregunta Butch

-Lamento haberlo hecho, pero es un favor para ella dice Momoko

-Ok...pero la próxima vez avísame antes de ponerme en una posición de esta clase con él indica Bucth

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunta Momoko

De repente de una esquina se topan con Himeko que choca contra Momoko y ambas caen al suelo

-¡Auch!...¿por que la prisa?...¿Himeko? Pregunta Momoko

-¡TU!...¡TE ODIO!...¡YA ME LAS PAGARAS! Grita Himeko levantandose y continua su camino muy triste y enojada

-¡ESPERA!...¿que fue lo que sucedió? Pregunta Momoko

-Creo saberlo...sera mejor que vayas por ahí y encuentres a Brick, de seguro el podrá responderte, iré por la otra antes de que haga algo estúpido dice Butch

-De acuerdo dice Momoko

Mas adelante

-¡Brick!...¿que sucedió? Pregunta Momoko

-¿Que haces aquí? Pregunta Brick

-¿Por que Himeko esta de esa manera?, ¿que paso? Pregunta Momoko

-No es de tu incumbencia dice Brick

-Por supuesto que lo es...contéstame ordena Momoko

-Por que mejor no regresas con Butch, estoy seguro que te divertirás mas dice Brick retirandose

-¡Alto!...no te iras hasta que me respondas lo que sucedió dice Momoko

-Sera mejor que me sueltes o si no...advierte Brick

-¿O si no que? Desafía Momoko

Ambos se quedan mirándose fijamente uno al otro, pero mientras mas tiempo se veian, mas dudas entraban en Momoko

-La rechace ¿contenta? Responde Brick

-¿La rechazaste? Pregunta Momoko

-Si...no es mi tipo dice Brick

-Pobre...sera mejor que este a su lado dice Momoko

-No te lo recomendaría dice Brick

-¿Por que? Pregunta Momoko

-Por que tu eres la causa de esto dice Brick

-¿Yo?...¿que quieres decir? Pregunta Momoko

-Tu me gustas tonta...responde Brick

-Eso...no...no puede...no puede haber...simplemente...dice Momoko sin hallar las palabras correctas pero Brick la toma de l cintura y la abraza mirandola fijamente a la cara

-Te amo dice Brick

-No...no podemos...simplemente...no dice Momoko cuando es silenciada por lo labios de Brick mientras los fuegos artificiales resuenan en la noche que presencio este acto de corazones rotos ademas de descubrir otros

Continuara en **Demashitaa! After...**


End file.
